ANBU and The Girls
by Tanaka Yoshiro
Summary: 7 Pria yang dikatakan paling keren di NHS (Namikaze High School) sudah bersahabat lama dengan 5 gadis paling favorit di NHS, lama kelamaan perasaan cinta mulai muncul diantara mereka. Mereka pun dilanda berbagai masalah tentang pengungkapan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?/NaruHina, SasuSaku dan beberapa yang lainnya./ Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang indah menemani segala aktivitas di kota Konoha. Udara yang masih segar menambah kehangatan pagi itu. Ramai menyelimuti jalan- jalan kota, orang- orang berlalu lalang, dengan tujuan masig- masing, ada yang ingin pergi bekerja ada juga yang pergi untuk bersekolah. Rutinitas yang dilakukan hampir setiap hari. Tak terkecuali, di sekolah bernama Namikaze High School (NHS)

BRUMMM BRUMMM

7 buah mobil sport dengan elegannya baru saja terparkir di parkiran, serentak pintu ke-7 mobil itu terbuka dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah 7 pemuda yang mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Garaa-kuuunnn"

"Shikamaru-senpai"

"Sasuke-senpaiii"

"Sai-kuuun"

"Neji-senpaii"

"Naruto-senpai"

"Kiba-senpaiii"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Begitulah kira- kira gemuruh yang terjadi di koridor NHS saat 7 pemuda tadi melenggang. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar. Mereka ber-7 berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Dan mereka semua memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang sama, terlihat sangat gagah, jaket ini melambangkan keanggotaan mereka. Mereka dikenal dengan sebutan "ANBU". Ya, ke-7 pria tadi tergabung dalam grup yang bernama "ANBU" itu. Grup ini memiliki ciri setiap anggotanya mempunyai tatto api melingkar di pangkal lengan kiri mereka.

Cklek

Pria berambut merah dengan tatto bertuliskan 'Ai' dikeningnya. Memiliki mata berwarna hijau dengan sekitar mata berwarna hitam seperti panda. "Hai, namaku Sabaku Garaa, kalian bisa memanggilku Garaa. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sekolah, aku lebih suka bermain game."

Cklek

"Mereka berisik sekali ya" Kata pemuda bersurai coklat dengan taring yang menonjol keluar dari mulutnya. Serta memiliki tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Namaku Kiba, nama lengkapku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku juga tidak terlalu hebat dalam pelajaran. Dan aku penyayang hewan, khususnya anjing"

Cklek

"Hmm, namaku Hyuuga Neji" Pria bersurai coklat panjang yang bagian ujungnya di ikat. Dia dikenal sebagai sister complex karena dia selalu menjaga, maaf ralat membatasi gerak- gerik adiknya(?).

Cklek

"Mendokusai" merupakan kata andalan dari sorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang seperti nanas. Dengan kebiasaan buruk selalu tidur saat di kelas. "Hoooaaams, merepotkan sekali, pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut. Mengganggu saja. Oh ya nama?. Namaku Nara Shikamaru"

Cklek

"Hai, kalian bisa memanggilku Sai" kata pemuda dengan kulit pucat, bersurai hitam, dan jangan lupa senyum palsunya. Dia selalu membawa buku berjudul 'Cara Hidup yang Baik dan Benar' (buku macam apa itu #plakk).

Cklek

"Hn. Namaku Uciha Sasuke. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang menyebalkan" Pria dengan rambut model errr- pantat ayam. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang dinilai gadis- gadis sebagai sesuatu yang mengagumkan, disertai suara dinginnya.

Cklek

Dan yang terakhir, Pria bersurai pirang model jabrik, mata blue spphire, dan kulit tan yang menurut para gadis sangat mempesona. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sang pemilik sekolah, namun itu tidak membuatnya sombong, dia bahkan sangat mudah bergaul dan bersosialisasi. "Yosh. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku ketua dari ANBU, aku suka makan ramen instan, ramen jumbo, ramen ekstra bawang, ramen paman Teuchi….."

"Oy dobe, cukup" belum selesai Naruto berkata, suara dingin memotong yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Teme, bisakah kau jangan mengganggu pengenalanku" sambar Naruto dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, Are You Ready for School?" lanjut sang ketua ANBU, walau dengan lafal bahasa inggris yang amburadul, dan dijawab anggukan dari ke-6 anggotanya. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah itu dengan elegannya, bahkan terlihat efek slowmotion disana (Wah, kayak di film #plakk).

.

.

"**ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T (PG-13)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Comedy.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

.

.

Kelas XII- IPA1, dimana semua anggota ANBU sekelas. Saat mereka memasuki kelas tersebut, mereka tetap di sambut dengan teriakan penggemar mereka.

"Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru yang langsung saja berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kepala diatas meja serta menutup matanya. Sepertinya hendak tidur.

"Woy teme, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Aku pinjam yah, aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya" lanjut Naruto memohon.

"Cih, bilang saja kau malas" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun" timpal Naruto dengan nada menggoda, dan juga memasang puppy eyes-nya seolah seorang gadis yang sedang memohon dicium oleh pacarnya (Nah loh-_-), yang langsung saja dihadiahi lemparan buku pelajaran oleh Sasuke.

"Oy Naruto, aku lihat juga yah" ujar Kiba. Sementara Naruto enggan berbagi. "Enak saja, makanya kalau ada PR, itu dikerjakan di rumah" lanjut Naruto. Beberapa orang di sana hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan ketua ANBU ini. 'Lah kau sendiri-_-' kira-kira begitulah batin mereka berkata.

"Kalian berdua sama saja" potong Garaa, namun tetap dengan wajah serius memainkan PSP-nya.

"Ayolah, anata…" Kiba memohon dengan memasang wajah genitnya, berusaha menggunakan cara yang digunakan Naruto untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Huuueeek, pergi kau Yaoi, dasar anjing liar" yah, sepertinya cara itu tidak bekerja pada Naruto, yang sekarang sedang berlari mengelilingi kelas dengan tujuan menghindari Kiba yang sekarang tengah mengejarnya. "Kemari kau Naruto-kyuuuun" ujar Kiba masih dengan nada genit ditengah pengejarannya.

"Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru tiba- tiba, sepertinya tidurnya terganggu dikarenakan teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar di seluruh kelas.

"Dasar mereka berdua" lanjut Sai.

Sementara Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan sudah biasa melihat tingkah bodoh kedua sahabatnya ini.

Semua siswa siswi tertawa melihat kedua pemuda itu saling mengejar disertai kata- kata genit yang dilontarkan. Tak terkecuali, 5 orang siswi yang sedang berkumpul disisi lain kelas.

"Hahaha, mereka berdua, ada-ada saja" kata gadis bersurai pink.

Cklek

Nama gadis ini Haruno Sakura. Salah satu dari 5 siswi paling populer di NHS. Rambut merah muda sebahu, serta mata emerald cantiknya. Dan jangan lupa, dia ini sangat datar #bletakk, -maap- maksudnya kasar.

"Iya, dasar Baka"

Cklek

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kalian bisa memanggilku Ino, atau nona cantik juga bisa." Gadis yang sangat percaya diri ini memiliki rambut pirang pucat yang panjang sampai pinggangnya. Orang kedua yang menjadi siswi terpopuler di NHS.

"Masih pagi sudah berulah"

Cklek

Yang satu ini gadis manis dengan rambut cepol dua berwarna coklat. Jarang bicara, baik hati, dan suka menolong merupakan karateristik orang ini. Ah dan jangan lupa kehebatannya dalam berolahraga.

"N-na-naruto-kun"

Cklek

Nah kalau yang ini, dikatakan sebagai primadona NHS. Adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Dengan sifat pemalu, kikuk, pintar, dan baik hati. Bersurai indigo, bermata amethyst yang indah dan juga badan yang bisa dibilang errr- sexy. Namun karena sifat pemalunya yang membuat dia jarang bersosialisasi, karena itu dia sering dikatakan sombong oleh siswa lainnya, padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Merepotkan saja"

Cklek

"Namaku Sabaku Temari. Kalian pasti langsung mengingat Gaara. Ya, aku adalah kakaknya Gaara. Aku terlambat satu tahun saat memulai sekolah, makanya aku seangkatan dengannya" kata gadis bercepol 4 yang selalu membawa kipas kemana- mana.

"Oy Temari, kenapa sekarang kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino blak- blakan yang membuat Temari salting sana salting sini.

"Eh?.. ti-tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" sangkal Temari dengan gugup, perlahan semburat merah tipis bertengger nakal di pipi mulusnya.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah, berarti itu benar, huahahahaha" lanjut Ino dengan tawa terbahak- bahak yang membuat Ke-3 teman lainnya bergidik ngeri.

TEEEEETTTT TOOOOOTTTT

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, Temari menghela nafas lega, sedangkan Ino terlihat kesal karena aksi menjahilinya pun terganggu.

Mereka menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar hari ini. Mereka hanya terlihat santai-santai saja, bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas, contohnya sang ketua kelas yang terkenal pemalas sekaligus anggota ANBU, Shikamaru. Mereka tahu jika sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kakashi sensei, guru ini memang selalu terlambat. Tapi tak lama kemudian masuklah sensei berambut putih dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi serta memakai masker.

"Ohayou anak- anak, maaf saya terlambat, tadi macet" alasan Kakashi.

"Macet atau kau terlalu asyik membaca buku mesum itu sensei" lontaran kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Baiklah murid- murid hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Matsuri-san, silahkan" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan siswi baru itu masuk. Setelah itu muncullah siswi berambut sebahu berwarna coklat bermata onyx hitam.

"Nama saya Matsuri, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ujar siswi itu memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukkan badannya. Gaara yang sedari tadi masih serius memainkan PSP-nya langsung mendongak dan menatap gadis itu penuh arti. Sementara sang gadis yang ditatap memasang ekspresi tak percaya, namun kemudian semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ma-matsuri" gumam Gaara dengan suara yang teramat pelan, Naruto yang duduk didepan Gaara mendengarnya tapi tidak jelas kemudian bertanya "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Gaara ?" bisik Naruto.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan Gaara dari lamunannya, "Ti-tidak ada apa- apa" bohongnya.

"Baiklah Matsuri-san, anda boleh duduk disebelah Temari." Ujar Kakashi, kemudian Temari mengangkat tangannya seraya menunjukan keberadaannya.

"Baiklah sensei, arigatou" lanjut Matsuri kemudian membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah Matsuri" kata Temari saat Matsuri hendak duduk disebelahnya.

"I-iya Temari-neechan" jawab Matsuri dengan sedikit gugup. Ino yang mendengar percakapan singkat 2 orang dibelakangnya itu pun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia berbalik menatap Temari dengan tatapan selidik.

"Temari, sebentar ceritakan" perintah Ino.

"Iya-iya, pig" jawab Temari dengan nada mengejek. Dan mereka pun lanjut belajar Matematika yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Bagaikan suara dari surga yang langsung disambut meriah oleh para siswa. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelasnya dengan tujuan masing- masing. Ada yang mau ke kantin, ke taman, ada juga yang hanya berdiam di kelas. Sama halnya para pelajar lain, Ke-7 pemuda ANBU juga tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, mereka langsung menuju meja yang hampir semua siswa tau bahwa meja itu adalah meja yang sering ditempati grup ANBU. Disebelahnya, terlihat juga para gadis terpopuler di NHS sedang bercengkrama.

"Oy jidat, lihat itu para ANBU" kata Ino kemudian menunjuk Naruto dan kawan- kawan yang sedang berjalan hendak menuju ke meja mereka.

"Benarkah ? kyaaa Sasuke-kuun. Kemari" teriak Sakura kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke cuek disusul langkahnya menuju kursi di samping Sakura dan langsung saja duduk disana.

"Nyam. nyam. nyam aku sudah sangat lapar" ujar Naruto tak jelas sampil mengelus-ngelus perutnya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan tepat… oh tidak, di sebelah Hinata. Ini bukan berarti Hinata membenci Naruto, namun sebaliknya jantug Hinata malah berdegup tak normal saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Siapa yang tidak ingat tragedi beberapa hari lalu saat Naruto berlari menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style menuju UKS karena pingsan saat Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Tak lupa diiringi teriakan para guru yang mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh berlarian di lorong kelas.

Hinata kembali tercekat. Dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak pingsan lagi di depan orang yang dicintainya. Ya, Hinata memang mencintai Naruto. Semua sahabatnya sudah tau bahkan semua anggota ANBU juga sudah sadar akan itu kecuali Naruto sendiri, karena dia salah satu orang yang tidak peka. Sekarang Hinata mulai menundukan kepalanya tanda ia malu, wajahnya yang sangat merah sudah mirip kepiting rebus.

Terlihat disitu Matsuri juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Namun masih canggung karena tentu saja ini lingkungan baru baginya.

"Hai Matsuri, namaku Naruto, dan ini Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan yang itu Gaara" ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan sahabatnya. Matsuri yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Gaara langsung memerah wajahnya. "Dan kami adalah grup ANBU, berisi para lelaki tertampan disekolah ini, khususnya aku" lanjut Naruto dengan pedenya.

BLETAK

"I-ittai Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukulku" ringis Naruto mengusap- usap kepalanya yang baru saja menerima golem mentah(?) itu.

"Makanya jangan terlalu pede, yang paling tampan itu cuman Sasuke-kun seorang" kata Sakura dengan mata berbina- binar.

"Apa yang tampan dari orang berambut pantat ayam ini" lanjut Naruto.

BLETAK

"Ittai…TEMEEEE KENAPA SEKARANG KAU YANG MEMUKULKU HAH?" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Makanya jangan cari masalah" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar yang membuat Naruto tambah kesal.

"Ngajak berantem yah?"

"Hn"

"Dasar pantat ayam"

"Rubah pirang sialan"

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan aliran listrik diantara kedua mata mereka.

BLETAK

"ITTAI" sekali lagi pukulan diarahkan namun kali ini mereka berdua menjadi korbannya dan pelakunya adalah Sakura.

"Berhentilah bertengkar" ujar Sakura. Sementara teman- temannya yang lain hanya geleng2 kepala minus Shikamaru yang sepertinya tertidur pulas di hadapan Temari.

"Oh iya Matsuri, kenalkan aku Sakura, yang itu Ino,Tenten,Hinata dan Temari" lanjut Sakura yang juga memperkenalkan teman- temannya.

"Dan sepertinya kau sudah sudah lama mengenal Temari yah" kata Ino.

"I-iya" jawab Matsuri dengan gugup. Namanya juga masih tahap menyesuaikan diri.

"Iya kami dulu satu sekolah saat di Suna, namun kami pindah kesini saat masuk High School. Dan adikku Gaara meny..hmmppp"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara, Temari?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ti-tidak kenapa2 kok" malah Gaara yang menjawab, sambil mendekap mulut Temari, samar-samar pipinya terlihat merona. "Benarkan Temari?" tanya Gaara sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya yang bisa membuat para cewek pecinta chara 2D terpana seketika #plakk, Temari hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan para gadis lainnya pun ber-oh ria.

Sementara itu… "Hinata, kau mau pesan apa, aku yang traktir" tawar Naruto, sementara Hinata masih saja berusaha mengatasi jantungnya yang berdegup tak normal.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-Naruto-kun, na-nanti merepotkanmu" tolak Hinata dengan halus, oh lihat betapa manisnya dia.

"Tak apa Hinata, sama sekali tidak merepotkanku kok, silahkan pesan saja" lanjut Naruto kembali menawarkan.

"Anataaa, aku juga yah" kata Kiba tiba-tiba dengan nada manja .

"Enak saja, kalau kau bayar sendiri, dan berhentilah memanggilku begitu dasar Yaoi"

"Dasar rubah pelit"

Disisi lain neji menatap Naruto dengan deathglarenya yang membuat Naruto keheranan.

"Oy Neji, kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Naruto karena heran ditatap terus. Neji tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kemudian menunjuk Naruto seakan berkata 'Im Watching You' yang malah membuat Naruto tambah keheranan. Sedangkan Kiba yang mengerti maksud Neji hanya bergumam pelan "Dasar sister complex"

"Apa katamu?" bentak Neji yang membuat Kiba ketakutan dan menggeleng kepalanya sambil berkata "Bu-bukan apa-apa"

Disisi lain meja hanya terlihat Sai yang sedang melukis pada buku gambarnya sedangkan Shikamaru masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

Sepertinya hari- hari mereka kedepan akan menyenangkan

.

.

TBC

Hai Minna-san, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru nih, maaf yah kalau kurang bagus dan ada yang kurang menurut para reader. Dan maaf juga kalau ada penulisan yang salah soalnya buru- buru, editnya aja cuman sekali (ciee curhat #plakk). Silahkan reviewnya. Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya. Bye- Bye

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2~

Pagi ini semua terasa seperti biasa. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar berjalan normal. Di kelas yang bertuliskan XII-IPA 1, terlihat seorang guru berambut putih panjang, bertaattoo garis merah dari kelopak bawah matanya sampai pipinya. Guru itu menjelaskan tentang katak. Ya, materi yang selalu diajarnya. Semua siswa terlihat bosan karena setiap jam pelajarannya guru ini selalu mengajarkan materi tentang tentang katak. Mulai dari definisi katak, pertumbuhannya, cara merawatnya, dan yang paling sering diajarkan adalah reproduksi katak.(-,-)

Sekarang mari kita lihat para pemain utama. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan tattoo 'Ai' dikeningnya, terlihat sangat asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya, entah ia memakai bantuan dukun atau apa… sehingga membuatnya sangat nyaman tanpa diketahui gurunya. Namun sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke gadis bersurai coklat yang terlihat tengah serius mendengar penjelasan guru, yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Matsuri.

Sementara pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gigi taring menonjol dan memiliki tattoo segitiga terbalik di pipinya tengah sedang asyik bermain dengan isi tasnya. Tunggu, memangnya apa isi tas itu yang membuatnya sangat asyik bermain seperti itu? Mari kita lihat lebih dekat. Dan ternyata isinya adalah seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih yang diketahui bernama Akamaru.

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya. Pria bersurai coklat panjang dengan mata amethyst ini tengah serius memperhatikan gurunya. Namun ada yang aneh, bisa terlihat dia sesekali mencuri pandang kepada gadis bercepol 2 a.k.a Tenten yang duduk tidak jauh didepannya.

Disisi lain kelas terlihat pemuda bersurai layaknya nanas sedang menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ditutupi buku sehingga tak terlihat guru. Tidak salah lagi, dia sedang tidur.

Pria berkulit pucat yang diketahui bernama Sai sedang asyik mengurusi buku gambarnya. Ya, ia sedang melukis.

Pria berambut model errr- pantat ayam dengan mata onyxnya sedang asyik membaca buku. Kalian berfikir dia merupakan murid yang teladan? Kalian salah, karena pasalnya ia sedang membaca buku komik.(-,-)

Mari kita tengok sang ketua grup ANBU. Tidak pasti dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Beberapa kali menguap, menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan raut wajah frustasi. Membolak balik buku beberapa kali. Terlihat ia sangat bosan dengan pelajaran ini. Ia menguap yang kesekian kalinya, dan entah bernasib buruk atau apa, gurunya melihat aksi menguapnya ini.

"NARUTO APA KAU BOSAN DENGAN PELAJARAN SAYA ?!" bentak guru tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya tepat didepan meja Naruto. Sementara Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Ti-tidak Ojii-san, eh Ero-sensei,.. ma-maksudku sensei" jawab Naruto kalang kabut.

BLETAK

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seolah kau bosan dengan pelajaranku. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Ero, begini-begini aku ini kakekmu bodoh" kata Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Ya, Ia adalah kakek Naruto yang juga diketahui suami dari sang Kepala Sekolah bernama Tsunade.

"Ba-baik Sensei" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Jiraiya atau Kakeknya sendiri.

Sementara Kiba hanya berusaha menahann ketawanya. "Rasakan itu rubah pirang" bisiknya saat Jiraiya sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Diam kau Anjing liar" jawab Naruto. Anggota ANBU lainnya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya minus Shikamaru yang masih saja tertidur pulas.

Berbeda dengan para lelaki, para gadis terlihat sedang memperhatikan gurunya. Tapi jangan salah, jika kalian lihat lebih teliti, kalian akan melihat tingkah beberapa para gadis ini yang bisa dibilang aneh. Contohnya Ino yang tengah sibuk melihat kaca riasnya, Hinata yang sedari tadi terus mencuri pandang ke Naruto, ah jangan lupa dengan sesekali ekspresi merona diwajahnya, Sakura juga sama namun yang ditatapnya adalah Sasuke. Jadi bisa disimpulkan dari keenam gadis, yang terlihat serius dengan pelajaran materi hanya 3 orang, yaitu Temari, Matsuri, dan Tenten.

"Teeeet Teeeet" bunyi bel terdengar luas diseluruh penjuru sekolah yang langsung disambut senyum sumringah dari para murid kelas XII-IPA 1.

"Baiklah sekian pelajaran saya tentang katak, jangan lupa tugas anda" ujar Jiraiya mengakhiri proses mengajarnya.

.

.

.

Semua siswa pergi keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, para anggota ANBU tetap didalam kelas. Masih dengan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga para anggota lain melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, sangat jarang ketua mereka bersikap aneh begini.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak menggubris sama sekali. Sasuke memasang raut wajah bingung kemudian menatap teman-teman lainnya seakan bertanya 'Kenapa dia' dan para anggota ANBU lain hanya mengindikan bahu tanda mereka tidak tau.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Kiba tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Ayam..bebek..kucing" latah Naruto dengan kagetnya.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepala Kiba, "KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK HAH?" bentak Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Makanya jangan melamun dobe" lanjut Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Hah, kalian harusnya membantuku bukannya membuatku kaget seperti tadi" tandas Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu Naruto?" sekarang Sai yang baru saja selesai melukis yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah" jawab Naruto memelas.

"Paling-paling masalah cinta" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba namun masih tetap memainkan PSP-nya.

"Wah ketua kita bisa jatuh cinta juga yah" ejek Kiba. "Kirain dia Yao…."

BLETAK

Sekali lagi jitakan bersarang dikepala Kiba. "Kau kira aku seperti itu hah?" Naruto tambah kesal dengan perlakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"Siapa dia dobe?" Sasuke bertanya namun masih dengan wajah datar. Dan Naruto menunjuk Neji yang membuat semuanya bingung bukan main. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.

"UWAAAA SUDAH KUDUGA KAU YAOI NARUTO, NEJI KAN LAKI-LAKI" teriak Kiba yang hampir membuat semua anggota ANBU tuli seketika. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kiba sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu bodoh" jawab Naruto dengan kesal beserta asap yang keluar dari kepalan tangannya. Tidak salah lagi, dia yang membuat Kiba terkapar disana.

"Trus ?" kini Neji yang bertanya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih, aku menyukai sepupunya tahu"

"Sepupuku yang mana?" tanya Neji dengan bingung.

"Yang mana lagi hah? Yah sudah pasti Hinata" jawab Naruto asal.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Butuh beberapa saat sampai mereka dapat mencerna perkataan Naruto "AAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAA?" semuanya kaget bukan main, sampai-sampai Sasuke juga memasang ekspresi diluar diguaan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas juga sekarang sudah bangun dan sama kagetnya seperti yang lain. Kiba yang tadi terkapar juga sangat terkaget dengan berita ini.

"Mmmphh….Bwahahahahaha" Kiba membongkar suasana dengan suara tawanya. Sementara Neji memasang ekspresi seperti ingin membunuh sesorang. "Apa kau bilang ?" tanyanya dengan dingin, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk menghampiri Naruto. Glek, sementara Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"KEMARI KAU KUNING SIALAN" teriak Neji saat berusaha menerkam Naruto namun Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru menahannya. "LEPASKAN AKU, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" lanjut Neji masih dengan nada teriakan.

"Cukup Neji" timpal Sasuke ditengah aksi menahannya.

"Dia tidak mungkin berbuat apa-apa pada adikmu Neji" tambah Kiba.

"Yah Neji, berpikirlah positif, kau sudah lama mengenal Naruto, lagipula dia ketua kita. Apa kau pernah melihatnya berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada wanita hah?" kali ini penjelasan dari Shikamaru. "Lagipula Naruto tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata, aku yakin itu. Benarkan Naruto?" lanjutnya. Disisi lain kelas terlihat Naruto mengangguk cepat, jika dilihat dengan seksama dia sedang gemetaran.

Mendengar penjelasan dari teman-temannya, Neji termenung, beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah tenang. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi berani kau berbuat macam-macam padanya, awas kau" ujar Neji. Sasuke,Kiba, dan Shikamaru sudah melepaskan pegangannya, dan Naruto kegirangan bukan main. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Nii-san" kini Naruto berkata sambil senyum. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU DASAR BODOH" teriak Neji.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa. "Lagipula apa kalian tidak memiliki wanita yang kalian sukai?" kini Naruto bertanya. Semua anggotanya terdiam sesaat.

"Tentu saja ada" jawab Gaara yang sekarang menyudahi permainan gamenya.

"Siapa..siapa..siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa perlu kami memberitahumu dobe?" kini Sasuke angkat suara.

"Oh ayolah, kitakan sudah berteman sejak lama. Lagipula sebentar lagi kan kita sudah lulus. Apakah kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan masa-masa SMA dengan kekasih" goda Naruto.

"Benar juga" kata Neji yang diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan saling membuka rahasia, tapi berjanjilah jangan ada yang mem-bully" ujar Shikamaru. "Tentu saja" jawab Naruto mewakili dari para anggota lainnya.

"Aku menyukai…." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, teman-temannya menunggu dengan bersemangat. "..Ma-Matsuri" timpal gara. "Wah, wah ,wah. Pantas saja kau selalu salah tingkah saat melihatnya yah" Naruto berujar. "Selanjutnya, kau teme" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas sesaat.

"Sakura" jawab Sasuke. Keenam temannya terlihat sedang susah payahnya menahan tawa, sampai-sampai muka mereka membiru. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek, menyukai gadis yang agresif dan kasar seperi Sakura. "Hei, kalian bilang jangan ada yang membully" ujar Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, maaf" kata Naruto. "Selanjutnya, kau Neji?" lanjutnya. Semua diam sejenak, menunggu Neji berkata.

"Haaah, Tenten" jawab Neji dengan pasrah. Perlahan semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya. "Wah, seleramu bagus, Nii-san" kata Naruto dengan seringainya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU" bentak Neji. "Iya, iya. Aku bercanda kok"

"Lalu Sai, dan Shikamaru. Biar kutebak, Sai kau menyukai Ino dan Shikamaru menyukai Temari, benar kan?" kata Naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari keduanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua sudah saling mengetahui. Tinggal saling membantu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita saja." susul Naruto. "Oy tunggu, bagaimana denganku?" ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Terlihat Kiba sedang berfikir sejenak. "Kurasa belum ada yang aku sukai" jawabnya.

"Astaga, kalau begitu tentukan dulu siapa yang kau sukai. Sekarang kau ikut membantu kami, nanti saat kau sudah tau siapa yang kau sukai, kami akan membantumu." Naruto kembali berkata dan dijawab anggukan dari Kiba.

"Hah.. aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal cinta" aku Naruto. "Aku saja bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku" lanjutnya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh dobe" timpal Sasuke. "Pertama-tama kau harus tau kenapa kau menyukai gadis itu" Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak, "Entahlah, aku menyukai Hinata begitu saja, tanpa alasan spesifik" jawab Naruto.

"Nah, itu lah yang disebut cinta sejati. Kau menyukai seorang gadis tanpa alasan yang menonjol seperti kecantikan, kedudukan , atau kekayaan tapi perasaan tulus dari hatimu sendiri" jelas Sasuke, keenam temannya hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kan aku baru bilang menyukainya, bukan mencintainya" ujar Naruto.

"Hah, perasaan suka yang berkepanjangan akan menghasilkan..." kata Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Cinta" guman Naruto. "Itu kau sudah tau" kembali Sasuke berujar.

"Kau seperti ahli cinta ya teme. Ini pasti karena kau kebanyakan baca komik" ejek Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah" jawab Sasuke. "Selanjutnya kau harus membuatnya nyaman berada di dekatmu" lanjut Sasuke yang kembali dijawab dengan manggut-manggut oleh temannya.

'Membuatnya nyaman didekatku yah?' batin Naruto bertanya. 'Waduh, Hinata kan selalu pingsan saat didekatku, ini gawat' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Menit-menit selanjutnya mereka kembali membahas tentang cinta didalam kelas dengan serius. Seakan rasa lapar mereka hilang dalam sekejap jika sudah berbicara tentang CINTA.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikantin terlihat para gadis sedang mengobrol sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Hei, kenapa para anggota ANBU tidak kemari, biasanya mereka paling bersemangat" Tenten berkata.

"Iya, aku jadinya tidak bisa melihat Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi murung.

"Sai-kun juga tidak datang" kali ini Ino bersuara.

"Kalian berdua ini. Memangnya kalian berdua menyukai mereka?" Temari bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. "Emangnya tidak ada cowok yang kau sukai Temari?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ti-tidak ada"

"Benarkah?" kali ini Ino bertanya disertai seringai jahil.

"Hah. Baiklah aku menyerah, aku menyukai Shikamaru" ujar Temari dengan pasrah. "Hahahaha, terlihat sekali sikapmu jika berdekatan dengannya Temari" lanjut Ino. "Sudahlah, jangan ada rahasia lagi diantara kita" ujar Sakura. "Lebih baik kita jujur pada perasaan kita masing-masing. Sampai kapan kita akan memendam perasaan ini" kata Sakura dengan bijak. "Kami sudah tau kalau Tenten menyukai Neji dan Hinata menyukai Naruto" Ino berkata blak-blakan yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata salting, terlihat Hinata sekarang memerah mukanya.

"Sekarang tinggal kau Matsuri, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Tenten pada Matsuri. "Aku menyukai…." belum sempat Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh Temari, "Gaara"

"Apa itu benar Matsuri?" tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan. Matsuri mengangguk malu-malu disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

.

.

Mereka semua tidak sadar bahwa orang yang mereka sukai membalas perasaan mereka

.

.

"SEMUA SISWA KELAS XII HARAP SEKARANG SEMUA MEMASUKI AULA. ADA PEMBERITAHUIAN PENTING"

Suara Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah menggelegar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa kelas XII sudah memenuhi ruangan aula.

Tsunade mengambil tempat di mimbar sambil memegang toa (alat pembesar suara itu loh)

"Selamat siang anak-anak, saya selaku kepala sekolah ingin memeberitahukan beberapa pengumuman tentang kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan sekolah. Kegiatan ini sudah disetujui oleh pemilik sekolah, semua staff guru, dan juga para investor" kata Tsunade.

"Hei dobe, apa kau tau kegiatan apa itu?" bisik Sasuke disebelah Naruto. Dia bertanya karena tadi dikatakan kegiatan ini sudah disetujui oleh pemilik sekolah, dan Naruto sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah.

"Entahlah, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak pernah memberi tahu kegiatan apa yang akan dilaksanakan sekolah" jawab Naruto.

"Karena kalian semua akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan kira-kira 2 bulan lagi, maka kami dari pihak sekolah sepakat akan mengadakan kegiatan liburan sebagai refreshing untuk persiapan ujian di Kota Suna, yaitu di tempat kawasan budaya dan wisata disana, kegiatan ini akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu dan akan dimulai besok lusa" lanjut Tsunade, sedangkan para siswa terlihat bersorak-sorai.

"Ini kesempatan kita" kata Naruto pada anggota ANBU lainnya dan mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kegiatan ini tidak diwajibkan, terserah dari kalian ingin ikut atau tidak, sekarang kami akan membagikan formulir dan peraturan" lanjut Tsunade memberikan arahan. Dan para staff guru memberikan 2 lembar kertas pada masing-masing siswa.

"Kertas tersebut adalah formulir dan pengaturan apa saja yang boleh dibawa dan tidak boleh dibawa kesana. Formulir bisa di kembalikan besok sebagai tanda bahwa kalian menyetujui kegiatan ini. Sekian pengumuman dari saya, kalian boleh pulang untuk menyiapkan barang-barang" kata Tsunade menutup pengumumannnya.

Para siswa pun berhamburan dari aula dan bersiap pulang. Dan Sepertinya hari-hari berikutnya akan menyenangkan.

.

.

Ya, hari-hari menyenangkan akan segera dimulai.

.

TBC

Yah sekian chapter 2 nya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin nanti proses PDKT akan dimulai, hehehe. Sekarang mari kita balas review dari chap sebelumnya.

** nekonade : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Hehehe, terserah aja mau panggil apa, tapi biasanya saya dipanggil Upi sih.**

** The KidSNo OppAi : ini udah lanjut.**

** virgo24 : ini udah up, makasih udah mau tunggu **

** Guest : Oke**

** DrunKenMist99 : makasih ya. Ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan**

** JessicaStephanie : Wah, mungkin saya keingat Neji waktu tulisnya, gomen yah. Tapi sudah di perbaiki kok, sekali lagi gomen.**

** Saikari Ara Nafiel : Wah, Saikari-chan sister complex nih :D**

** caesarpuspita : Makasih, dan semoga chapter ini menjawab semua pertanyaannya **

** syafariearroyya99 : Makasih, iya ini udah dilanjutin.**

** Zikin : Makasih **

** Guest : Iya nih, menarik banget :D**

** YOktfNavy : Oke, ini udah lajut.**

Sekian dulu yah, silahkan review lagi, saran juga boleh, saya masih newbie jadi masih banyak perlu arahan dari para senior. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, bye-bye.

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kota Konoha. Sang mentari sudah memunculkan sinarnya dengan sempurna. Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas. Tidak mengindahkan cahaya matahari yang sudah merengsek masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang terbuka.

.

.

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3~

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, namun tidak digubris sang lelaki. Ketukan-ketukan lain terus terdengar, lama kelamaan ketukan tersebut semakin nyaring. Sepertinya yang mengetuk pintu mulai emosi.

"Naruto… cepat bangun, kau akan terlambat mengikuti kegiatan nanti" teriak orang yang mengetuk pintu. Jika dilihat dari suaranya, orang itu bergender perempuan. Mendengar teriakan tersebut membuat sang pemuda sedikit membuka matanya.

"Enggh…5 menit lagi Kaa-chan" balas sang pemuda dengan menggeliat ditempat tidurnya.

BRRUUAAAKKK

Pintu kamar itu hancur berkeping-keping layaknya terkena serangan bom atom(?). Masuklah sesosok wanita paruh baya namun masih cantik, dengan raut wajah emosi dengan aura gelap yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Sang pemuda langsung kaget bukan main. Dia langsung berlari menuju wanita itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Dia menghampiri Ibunya, kemudian memeluknya diikuti kecupan lembut dipipi sang Ibu, dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandinya.

"Ohayou Kaa-chan, aku sayang padamu, kau yang terbaik" teriak pemuda ditengah larinya. Ya, iya selalu tahu cara meredam amarah Ibunya. Semburat merah tipis bertengger di pipi sang Ibu. Anak kesayangannya itu memang selalu saja kekanak-kanakan. Selang beberapa saat, sang Ibu pun menggeleng dan meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit bersiap didalam kamarnya, Sang pemuda pun turun dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan. Dia membawa ransel yang cukup besar. Sesampainya di meja makan, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang kuning tengah duduk sambil meminum kopi dan membaca koran. Pria itu mirip dengannya hanya saja tidak terdapat garis halus seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Ya, ia adalah ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Tou-chan, dimana Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Ayahnya.

"Mungkin masih didapur" jawabnya. "Oh ya Naruto, ngomong-ngomong pintu kamarmu kenapa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Tanpa bertanya pun, Tou-chan pasti sudah tau kan" jawabnya dengan malas. Minato hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tou-chan, Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan wanita seram seperti Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, aku ini sangat tampan sampai-sampai Kaa-chanmu mengemis cinta padaku, aku kasihan padanya sehingga memutuskan untuk menikahinya" jelas Minato. Mereka memulai berbisik-bisik menceritakan sesuatu yang entah benar atau tidak. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka, dengan aura hitam membunuh seperti ingin menerkam siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya.

Buagh Bukh Duagh

"Minato, berhentilah bercerita tentang omong kosongmu di depan anak kita" ujar Kushina geram. Sementara Minato dan Naruto sudah tergeletak dengan benjolan besar di kepala mereka. "Ke-kenapa aku juga kena" Naruto menambahkan dengan nada yang kesakitan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapannya. Sambil sarapan mereka pun berbincang-bincang (Jangan ditiru dirumah)

"Naruto, kau sudah siap mengikuti kegiatan itu?" tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Hu-um, lagipula inikan untuk menyegarkan otak sebelum ujian, jadi tidak ada salahnya" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Yah, aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana Naruto" tambah Minato.

"Tentu Tou-chan, nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh" kata Naruto dengan pedenya beserta cengiran khasnya.

" Naru-chan, kau hanya akan pergi berlibur satu minggu, bukannya pergi ke luar negri atau sesuatu seperti itu"

"Kaa-chan, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. "Baiklah, jika sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat"

Setelah sarapan dan juga berbincang sebentar, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah. Ya, mereka bertiga. Minato dan Kushina berencana mengantar anaknya, sekalian mengurusi beberapa urusan disekolah.

.

.

.

Di NHS (Namikaze High School), terdapat beberapa siswa kelas XII yang sudah berkumpul di area sekolah. Ada yang berbincang, saling bercanda tawa, dan ada beberapa yang tertidur pulas(?), dan jangan tanya siapa karena anda pasti sudah tau.

Selang beberapa menit munculah sebuah mobil Sport berwarna merah putih. Setelah berhenti, keluarlah seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut mencolok. Di ikuti seorang pemuda, pemuda itu berambut jabrik, dan mata biru sapphire. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai, hanya kaos berwarna putih, dengan tambahan jaket orange-hitam, dan juga celana jeans hitam. Tangan kirinya ia masukan ke saku celana dan tangan kanannya memegang tas ransel yang ukurannya lumayan besar yang ia rangkulkan ke pundaknya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, khususnya para kaum Hawa. Dia hanya berjalan dengan memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang dapat membuat semua gadis ditempat itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri(?). Dia pun berjalan menuju komplotannya.

"Yo, kalian" sapanya sesampai di tempat para teman-temannya.

"Kau lama sekali, dobe" ujar seseorang dengan dengan suara dingin a.k.a Uciha Sasuke.

"Yah, kau pasti sudah tau Kaa-chanku kan, teme" jawabnya santai.

"Paling-paling kau dihajar Ibumu karena terlambat bangun lagi kan" kini sahut Kiba dengan nada ejekan.

"Kau ini, belum tau Ibuku saat marah kan?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaikan kiamat sudah akan datang saat itu juga" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendriri, sedangkan Kiba mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri. Dia tak habis pikir, Istri dari seorang Namikaze Minato, sang pemilik sekolah dengan wajah cantik dan ramah itu bertindak seolah-olah malaikat kematian. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kiba merinding.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang kau bawa Naruto?" Neji bertanya.

"Yah tentu saja seperti yang ada di lembar peraturan itu, Nii-san" jawab Naruto dengan santai. Membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi sang Hyuuga. "Sudahlah, aku cuman bercanda" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, minus Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi berdiri dan kepala bersandar ke dinding, Gaara yang asyik dengan PSP-nya, dan Sai yang sedang serius membaca buku andalannya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain para gadis juga sedang berbincang-bincang tidak jauh dari pada anggota ANBU. Naruto pun yang melihat kesempatan ini tidak ingin membuangnya dengan percuma.

"Hei, kalian lihat disana, itu mereka" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk para gadis, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semua anggotannya.

"Nah, aku akan kesana dan melakukan pendekatan, kalian lihatlah dari sini dan pelajari" ujar Naruto dengan sombong.

"Emangnya kau bisa Naruto?" tanya Gaara, sekarang lupakan urusan game untuk sementara.

"Tentu saja, lihatlah dengan seksama" ujar Naruto kembali dengan bangga. Para anggotanya yang melihat ketua mereka terlihat begitu terpercaya hanya manggut-manggut. Mereka berfikir, mungkin mereka bisa mengikuti metode sang ketua yang kelihatan sangat PD ini. Naruto pun hendak berjalan sampai genggaman tangan seseorang terasa di pergelangannya, dilihat pemilik tangan itu adalah Neji.

"Ingat, jangan kau apa-apakan dia"

"Iya, iya" jawab Naruto kemudian berlalu. Dia berjalan hendak menghampiri para gadis, namun kini keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya. 'Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini.' batinnya. Dilihatnya dari jauh Hinata sedang berbincang dengan sesekali tersenyum manis, yang membuat keaadaan Naruto semakin tidak baik. Sekarang semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di pipi tan sang Namikaze.

Setelah sampai di gerombolah gadis itu, Naruto pun hendak menyapa mereka.

"O-o.." Naruto memuai dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh hai Naruto, Ohayou" ujar Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto.

"O-ohayou kalian semua, o-ohayou, Hi-hinata" sapanya masih dengan gugup. Para anggota ANBU yang terlihat tidak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat berusaha menahan tawa mereka, bahkan Kiba terlihat sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling sambil memegang perutnya. Mereka tak mengira, ketua mereka yang terkenal hyperaktif, dan cerewet itu akan menjadi seperti ini saat berurusan dengan wanita.

"Na-naruto-kun? O-ohayou" Hinata menjawab dengan tak kalah-terbatah, serasa mereka sedang adu batah-batah disini #bletakk. Di dadanya saat ini mungkin jantungnya sudah ingin membobol keluar. Disapa oleh orang yang kamu cintai itu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa bagi Hinata. Mukanya sekarang merah seperti kepiting rebus, masalahnya Naruto tepat berdiri disebelahnya. Oh ayolah Hinata, dia kan hanya berdiri disampingmu.

Sementara para gadis lain yang melihat kedua sejoli yang berdiri bersebelahan sambil merona merah tidak jelas ini hanya terkikik geli dalam hati. Mereka pun menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki rasa terhadap Hinata, hanya saja mereka membiarkan mereka berdua kasmaran dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Ne Naruto, ada apa? Jarang sekali pagi-pagi begini kau datang menyapa kami." Tanya Sakura dengan seringaian jahil.

"A-ano…etto…" Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Hinata yah" kini Ino berujar dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? i-i-itu,,.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Bruuukk

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo terlihat tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan berlari menuju UKS. Semua anggota ANBU pun tertawa terbahak-bahak tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mengabaikan julukannya sebagai Uchiha, dan juga Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Para gadis pun sama tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun menyusul ke UKS. Di bagian para ANBU sang pemuda Hyuuga terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. Dan kemudian Shikamaru berujar "Sudahlah Neji, kau lihatkan, dia itu sangat baik pada adikmu" yang membuat Neji menunduk termenung. "Lagipula Tenten juga sepertinya tidak suka pada pria yang kasar" ujar Shikamaru dengan seringaian.

Neji yang di katai seperti itu di terpa masalah semburat merah. Apa kata dunia jika dilihat sang pemuda Hyuuga ini merona merah. "Diamlah kau" jawab Neji kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain menutupi rona merahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 3 jam perjalanan menggunakan bis, mereka pun sampai di Kawasan Budaya dan Wisata kota Suna. Mereka hanya terpana melihat tempat itu, Resort yang terlihat besar megah yang tampak seperti istana, dengan tempat wisata sendiri yang terdiri dari pantai, taman alam dan juga terdapat tempat budaya seperti kebun binatang, dll.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul didepan resort penginapan itu. Mereka langsung di sambut hangat oleh pemilik resort. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, mereka pun masuk kedalam penginapan itu.

"Waaaaaah". Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut para siswa saat mulai memasuki penginapan. Ornamen dan propertinya klasik namun sangat megah yang membuat penginapan ini sangat menarik. Mereka pun diantar ke kamar masing-masing. Di penginapan ini, satu kamar digunakan untuk menampung 7 orang. Kebetulan yang sangat bagus, para anggota ANBU semuanya sekamar.

"Waaah, asyiiiiiik" teriak Naruto memulai memasuki kamar mereka. Kemudian berlari-lari mengelilingi kamar, lompat-lompat di kasur, masuk keluar kamar mandi, dan masih banyak kegiatan tidak penting yang dilakukannya.

"Dasar baka, sudahlah sekarang kita pilih tempat tidurnya" Neji berujar. Di setiap kamar terdapat 3 kasur tingkat 2 dan sebuah kasur biasa.

"Aku yang itu" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk kasur biasa yang tidak bertingkat.

"Oy tidak bisa, itu punyaku" jawab Kiba sambil ngotot. Kemudian terjadi beberapa perdebatan diantara mereka semua. Setelah beberapa saat berdebat akhirnya mereka telah mendapat kesepakatan walaupun tidak semua sepakat.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus dengan Anjing Liar ini" kata Gaara.

"Oy, kau pikir aku mau denganmu?" Kiba membalas dengan membentak.

"Kenapa aku juga harus dengan si dobe" Sasuke berbicara dengan suara dingin.

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu dasar teme" balas Naruto. Sementara pasangan yang tidak protes sama sekali hanya Sai dan Shikamaru. Sementara neji menempati kasur 1 bagian.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya tempat tidur. Mengapa kalian terlalu berisik, mendokusai" kata Shikamaru dengan mata sayup.

"Benar, kita semua kan teman, jadi harusnya kita saling bersahabat dan mendukung satu sama lain, bukan berkelahi" Sai menambahkan tetap dengan senyum palsunya. Semua pun mengangguk setuju. Selanjutnya mereka pun mempersiapkan barang-barang, seperti menaruh baju di lemari yang disediakan, dan mempersiapkan alat-alat lainnya.

"Hey, aku dengar di penginapan ini ada pemandian air panasnya" kata Kiba dan di-iya kan oleh Neji.

"Waaah, penginapan ini hebat, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tawar Naruto.

"Yah, ayo kita pergi" kata Kiba.

"Tidak buruk, baiklah" Sai menambahkan.

"Hn" sudah tau pasti ini siapa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengistirahatkan kepalaku dari game ini sebentar dan bersatai sedikit." sekarang Gaara juga berujar. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut. Aku masih mempersiapkan barang-barangku dan kemudian aku akan beristirahat." jawab Neji. "Dan mungkin Shika juga tidak ikut" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu yah. Tolong jaga kamar baik-baik. Jaa" kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkan kamar diikuti dengan empat temannya.

.

.

.

Di tempat pemandian, khusunya di bagian perempuan terlihat 6 gadis sedang asyiknya berendam. Mereka semua terlihat sedang menikmati pemandian ini. Namun terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sepertinya sangat canggung. Hal ini disadari oleh gadis berambut pink.

"Hey Hinata, kenapa kau canggung begitu, kita kan sesama perempuan, santai saja" kata sakura kepada teman indigonya.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi _mereka _selalu ingin mengambang ke atas" ujar Hinata mencoba rileks namun kembali menutup bagian yang termasuk salah satu surga bagi pria itu. Semua temannya tercengang melihat ukuran _itu-_nya Hinata dan tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Huuft, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kamar duluan." kata Temari.

"Aku juga" ikut Tenten bersuara.

"Mungkin kami akan disini sedikit lebih lama lagi" kata Ino dan di ikuti ke-3 teman lainnya.

Sementara tepat disebelahnya, yaitu tempat pemandian bagi pria. Terlihat 5 pemuda sedng menikmati pemandian.

"Waaaah segarnya" teriak Kiba. "Hehehe, beginilah hidup" ujar naruto dengan asal. "Hmm-hm" Gaara mengangguk. "Hn" kata sasuke singkat. Naruto yang melihat kebersamaan teman mereka ini kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakannya " kata Sai menginterupsi Naruto.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau disebelah…."

"Hahaha, jangan begitu" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan, kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara gadis di sebelah ruangan. Pikiran kotorpun mulai merangsek ke otak Naruto.

"Hei, apa kalian ingin melihat hal yang sangat indah?" bisik naruto kepada ke-4 temannya.

"Sudah kubilang Naruto, itu tidak baik, kalau ketahuan, kita bisa mati karena dipukuli mereka." Jawab Sai yang langsung diiyakan oleh Gaara, dan Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah. Hei Anjing Liar, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. "Karena aku lagi bosan, jadi boleh aja" jawab Kiba. "Oke, ayo kita liat" lanjut Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu, aku ikut, a-aku tidak ingin mengintip Matsuri, a-aku hanya memeriksanya" ujar Gaar dengan terbatah.

"A-aku hanya melihat keaadan Ino" ujar Sai.

"Hn. A-aku tak ingin mengintip Sakura, aku hanya memastikan, jangan sampai dia tidak bisa berenang" (alasan yang sama sekali tidak berbobot). Dan Naruto hanya geleng2 melihat ketiga anggotanya ini menutupi kemauannya.

"Baiklah, ayo"

Setelah berusaha beberapa lama, mereka pun dapat membuat lubang agar dapat mengintip, karena dinding pembatasnya dari kayu.

"Baiklah, sudah bisa" ujar Naruto. Saat dirinya mulai mendekatkan mukanya kelubang tersebut, dirinya ditarik Gaara. "Aku duluan" kini giliran Sasuke menarik Gaara. "Tidak, aku yang duluan" timpal Sasuke.

"Oy, oy, harusnya kan aku yang deluan" Naruto masih ngotot. "Hei, aku saja yang duluan" Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja aku" kini Sai angkat bicara. Mereka pun berebut sambil dorong mendorong.

Bruuuaaaakkk

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak para gadis saat pembatas pemandian rubuh memperlihatkan 5 anggota ANBU. Dengan cepat mereka memakai handuk. Dengan aura gelap kemudian mendatangi para pemuda itu kecuali Hinata yang merona merah karena Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

Buaaagh Bukkhhh Bugghh

Ketiga gadis itu kembali kekamar dengan perasaan emosi. Di jalan menuju kamar, banyak sekali umpatan, makian , dan sumpah serapah dikatakan para gadis ini, kecuali Hinata, dia masih saja merona merah karena selalu memikirkan saat Naruto menatapnya, entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu marah karena hal itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, katanya setiap kamar terdiri dari 7 orang kan? Tapi kenapa kamar kita hanya 6 orang, satunya lagi siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, atau mungkin khusus kamar kita hanya ada 6 orang." jawab Ino dengan pede. "Mungkin saja" lanjut Matsuri menambahkan. Sementara Hinata, masih dalam keaadaan seperti sebelumnya(-,-)

.

.

.

Pintu kamar grup ANBU terbuka, membuat Neji terkaget dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian menatap kelima temannya.

"Ke-kenapa muka kalian babak belur begitu?" tanya Neji kaget dengan keaadan temannya yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan.

"Ini karena kami habis tawuran tadi" Naruto menjawab dengan asal. "Hah ? tawuran?" tanya Neji.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ganti topik pembicaraan, bagaimana kita mau mengungkapkan perasaan kita pada mereka?" Gaara berujar, sepertinya ia mulai tidak sabar. Hening, semuanya terlihat sedang berfikir sampai….

"Aku tau" Naruto berteriak. "Apa rencanamu dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Sudahlah, kalian ikut saja, ini pasti berhasil, akan kujelaskan besok, sekarang ayo tidur saja, aku sudah sangat lelah" kata Naruto.

"Haah, Baiklah" Neji menghela nafas pasrah. Yang tidak mendengar percakapan itu hanya Shikamaru karena dia masih tertidur. (ASTAGA)

.

.

Kembali ke kamar para gadis. Mereka dikejutkan dengan tas ransel entah milik siapa yang tergeletak di atas kasur yang masih kosong.

"Tas siapa ini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Entahlah, saat kami berdua kembali, sudah ada disini" jawab Temari.

"Mungkin orang ke tujuh yang di kamar ini" ujar Tenten.

Kreeet

Pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik berambut putih pendek yang jelas bukan karena beruban.

"A-anoo…"

"Apa kau yang tinggal di kamar ini juga?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya, a-aku anak baru dari kelas XII-IPA3" jawabnya. "Wahh, anak baru lagi" jerit Ino.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Temari, itu Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, dan Hinata" Temari memperkenalkan dirinya juga eman-temannya.

"Namaku Yumi" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, Yumi, senang berkenalan denganmu" ujar Sakura.

"Iya. D-dan maaf karena aku kembalinya kemalaman" Yumi meminta maaf.

"Ah, Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang mari kita tidur, aku sudah sangat lelah" Ino berkata.

Dan mereka pun mendapatkan teman baru yang kelihatannya menyenangkan.

.

.

Hari-hari kedepan merupakan hari perjuangan pernyataan cinta para lelaki !

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, Minna-san, saya kembali dengan chap 3. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena updatenya kelamaan, karena laptop saya sempat rusak, jadi tertunta sebentar. Maaf ya Minna-san. Sekarang saya balas review chap sebelumnya dulu yah.

**caesarpuspita : Iya nih, pastinya, fic ini memang saya bikin lebih ke humor sama romance, jadi ditunggu yah, makasih udah review.**

**YOktfNavy : Nih udah**

**Saikari Ara Nafiel : Widih, Saikari-chan sadis banget… #gemeteran. Maunya Kiba sama kucing betina :D. Makasih, ini udah up.**

**shabondy99 : iya ini udah lanjut.**

**NaraGirlz : makasih ya, saya jamin gak akan gantung, makasih udah review.**

**NikeLagi : Iya, makasih.**

**DrunKenMist99 : Hihi, ditunggu aja yah. Ini udah lanjut.**

**mitosenju : Makasih yah, makasih juga udah review, kebetulan saya cowok :D. Silahkan.**

**nekonade : Jiaahaaahahaha, konyol tuh pasti. Makasih ya neko-chan.**

**Guest : iya ini udah.**

**Shinji.R : iya saya usahakan cepat.**

**ShadouRyu-kun : Makasih sebelumnya, tapi kayaknya konfliknya dikit aja kk, karena saya lebih tekankan humor sama romancenya. Tapi pasti saya kembangin lagi supaya lebih menarik. Makasih sekali lagi.**

** : Makasih ya.**

**Princess Savoki : Makasih. Oke saya usahakan supaya lebih memuaskan, makasih yah udah review.**

**Hinatalevendercitrus14 : Arigatou, oke oke.**

**Rafki D'Namikaze : Makasih yah, pasti saya lanjutin dan dibuat lebih menarik lagi. Dan saya usahakan updatenya cepat.**

**Agung Preza : Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih.**

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah review, fav , and follow fic ini. Ditunggu yah lanjutannya. bye-bye

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	4. Chapter 4

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4~

Matahari pagi menunjukan rupanya, memamerkan silauan dari cahaya indahnya. Didukung oleh burung-burung yang bernyanyi menambah kehangatan pagi ini.

Tapi sepertinya tidak menghangatkan bagi beberapa orang…

"Hooaaammz, ah sudah pagi ya ?" ujar pemuda berambut kuncir layaknya nanas yang bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya seisi kamarnya, terlihat beberapa sahabatnya yang masih terlelap, kecuali seseorang yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir bagian ujungnya, serta iris amethyst di matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Shika?" tanyanya. "Ya" jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu. "Dasar anak-anak pemalas, kerjanya cuman tidur saja" lanjut Shikamaru ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas yang membuat pria berambut coklat a.k.a Neji itu sweatdrop. 'Sebenarnya siapa yang kebanyakan tidur sih?' batin Neji berkata.

Kemudian mereka membangunkan teman mereka yang lain. Semuanya terlihat mudah, sampai…

"Oy, Kiba bangunlah, ini sudah pagi" Shikamaru berkata sambill mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kiba. Mereka semua sudah bangun, kecuali dua anak ini, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Enggh…Akamaru pergilah, ini kamarku" sepertinya Kiba bergumam dalam tidurnya. Sebuah seringaian meuncul di wajah Shikamaru.

'Kiba, kami turut berduka atas Akamaru…' kira-kira begitulah bisikan Shikamaru pada Kiba. Lantas Kiba bangun dengan tidak elitnya. "Akamaru" teriak Kiba yang langsung disusul gelak tawa dari Shikamaru.

"Jiaahahaaha, kau kenapa Kiba? Menghawatirkan anjing kecilmu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Diam kau sialan, jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu" jawabnya super kesal. "Hah,..hah,.. ayolah jangan marah, wahai pangeran anjing"

Disisi lain, Naruto masih saja di alam mimpi. "Hey, bangunkan adik iparmu itu Neji" Gaara berujar. "Cih, bikin repot saja" jawab Neji kemudian menghampiri ranjang Naruto di bagian tingkat atas. 'Wah, dia tidak mengelak, jangan-jangan dia sudah benar-benar menerima Naruto' batin Sai sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, "Oy, Rubah pirang, bangunlah" Neji berusaha membangunkan Naruto. "Hmm..5 menit lagi Kaa-chan" Naruto bergumam tak jelas. "Bagaimana ini, dia tak mau bangun" kata Neji putus asa. "Aku ada aide" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar sambil membawa ember kecil berisi air penuh.

Dia mendekat ke Naruto, dan kemudian… disiramlah air itu tepat kemuka Naruto.

Zlaaarrsshhh

"Gyaaa, Tsunaaamiiii… Kaa-chan, Tou-chan selamatkanlah diri kalian. Hinaataa dimana kau, aku akan menyelematkanmu" teriak Naruto tak jelas, sambil meronta-ronta diatas tempat tidurnya.

Brruukkkk

"I-ittai.." jerit Naruto saat sudah jatuh dari tempat tidur tingkat yang tingginya sekitar 2 m itu, yang membuat semua temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana rubah pirang? Apa kau berhasil menyelamatkan putrimu?" tanya Kiba disertai gelak tawa yang langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal tepat dimukanya.

"Sialan, siapa yang berani menyiramku?" tanyanya dingin. "Aku" Sasuke menjawab santai layaknya orang tak berdosa.

"TEMEEE,, beraninya kau, ngajak berantem hah?"

"Diamlah rubah pirang"

"Pantat ayam."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap, karena sebentar lagi pengumuman kegiatan" ujar Neji menengahi.

.

.

Memang benar, pagi ini tidak menghangatkan bagi beberapa orang.

.

.

Sesampai di tempat perkumpulan, Tsunade sebagai Kepala Sekolah sekaligus ketua panitia kegiatan ini memberikan beberapa pengumuman.

"Untuk melaksanakan beberapa kegiatan, Para siswa dan siswi diberi kesempatan untuk memilih pasangan untuk melakukan setiap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan" Tsunade berbicara.

"Pasangan yang akan dipilih terserah pada kalian, kalian ingin pasangan laki-laki atau perempuan silahkan kalian pilih" lanjutnya. Semua siswa berbisik-bisik.

"Silahkan kalian pilih, 10 menit dari sekarang, mulai" ujar Tsunade memberi aba-aba. Semua siswa berlari tak karuan kesana kemari. Khusus untuk para angoota ANBU, belum sempat mencari pasangan, sudah dikerubungi para gadis-gadis. Tujuan mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mengajak para anggota ANBU untuk menjadi pasangan mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak digubris para anggota ANBU. Bahkan ini kesempatan mereka untuk dekat dengan orang yang mereka sukai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru berlari ke pasangan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsuri, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

Sasuke malah kebalikannya, Sakura yang berlari kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kuun, kamu dengan aku yah?" minta Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Hn" jawaba Sasuke singkat seolah tidak ingin Sakura menjadi pasangannya. Padahal dalam hati lagi berpesta ria saking senangnya Sakura mau menjadi pasangannya.

"Aduh, aku dengan siapa yah?" kata Kiba frustasi. Dari tadi dia sudah berlari kesana kemari mencari pasangannya. Sampai dia melihat seorang gadis berambut putih putih pendek sedang melihat kekiri-kekanan. Dia terpaku dengan gadis itu. Perasaan hangat menjalar didadanya. Seppertinya dia sudah terkena gejala 'Love at the first sight'. Sudah dia putuskan, dia akan berpasangan dengan gadis itu.

"Hai, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau anak baru ?" tanya Kiba sesaat setelah menghampiri gadis itu.

"Iya, aku anak baru dari kelas XII-IPA 3. Namaku Yumi, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabnya sekalian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Oh iya, apa kau sudah ada pasangan?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Belum, bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun ?" ujar Yumi. 'Manisnyaaa, apalagi dia panggil aku pakai suffix. Gyaa, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini' Kiba berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"A- aku belum punya pasangan, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pasanganku?" tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Baiklah" jawabnya agak nyaring. Dan akhirnya Kiba sudah mendapat pasangannya, yang kebetulan adalah teman para gadis incaran anggota grupnya.

Disisi lain, Naruto sedang berjalan kesana-kemari, sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Hinata" teriaknya memanggil gadis berambut indigo yang sedang celingak-celinguk.

"Na-naruto-kun? A-ada apa?" jawab gadis dengan nama Hinata dengan kikuk. Baru dipanggil begitu saja mukanya sudah merona merah. Astaga-_-

"A-ano, apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Naruto.

"Be-belum" jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi pasanganku ?" ujarnya bertanya. Mendengar Naruto bertanya begitu, membuat jantung Hinata berpacu makin menjadi. Dia diam terpaku, menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya, berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya.

"B-ba-baiklah" jawabnya setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan kegugupannya. Membuat Naruto melompat kegirangan.

Sekarang semua siswa sudah mendapat pasangan masing-masing. Mereka disuruh berbaris bersebelahan dengan pasangan mereka. Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto dari tadi hanya menunduk malu dengan poni yang menutup wajah manisnya.

Naruto melirik ke para teman-temannya. Terlihat Gaara yang malu-malu dengan Matsuri begitu sebaliknya, Sai yang selalu menampilkan senyum palsunya dengan Ino disampingnya, Neji yang berdiri dengan semburat merah tipis disebelah Tenten yang daritadi membaca novel, Shikamaru yang tampak sedang berdebat dengan Temari, Kiba yang terlihat dengan seorang gadis berambut putih yang asing dimata Naruto sampai-sampai membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya saking bingung siapa sebenarnya gadis ini, Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit menderita karena Sakura yang sedari tadi menggandengnya dengan genit. Dia tersenyum melihat semua temannya mendapat pasangan yang menurutnya sangat bagus.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pasangan masing-masing, para siswa dan siswi pun dipersilahkan sarapan. Hari ini sarapan disiapkan oleh para staf guru, namun hari-hari selanjutnya, panitia sudah menetapkan bahwa yang akan menyiapkan sarapan adalah para siswi yang dilakukan secara bergiliran.

Di acara sarapan ini, para siswa terlihat sangat nyaman. Mereka berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Begitu juga para anggota ANBU yang duduk di sebuah meja panjang dengan para gadis yang juga duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hey, siapa itu?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut putih pendek sambil meyeringai.

"Oh itu. Itu anak baru dari kelas XII-IPA 3, namanya Yumi. Tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengannya dan aku juga baru tau bahwa dia adalah teman mereka." Jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

"Dan biar aku tebak, dia pasti pasanganmu kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan seringaian yang semakin terpampang di wajah tannya.

"I-iya" jawab Kiba kikuk.

"Hahaha baiklah, karena pasangan kita memang seseorang yang kita incar, proses pendekatannya akan lebih mudah" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kiba? Apa kau sudah dapat seseorang ?" tanya Gaara penuh pendekatan yang membuat keringat dingin bercucur di pelipis sang Inuzuka.

"Se-sepertinya sudah" jawabnya sambil melirik Yumi. Dan Naruto yang melihat momen dimana temannya ini melirik Yumi ini pun timbul pikiran jahil diotaknya.

"Hohoho, anak baru langsung diambil" gumam Naruto dengan nada jahil. Semburat merah bertengger dipipi Kiba.

"Di-diam kau rubah, terserah aku mau sama siapa" Kiba ngotot.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA PARA ANAK BARU, BERHATI-HATILAH, ATAU KALIAN AKAN DIGANGGU OLEH ANJING LIAR" Suara Naruto terdengar diseluruh ruangan, dia sekarang sedang berdiri dikursinya sambil menunjuk Kiba, yang ditunjuk hanya menundukan mukanya, sangat malu.

Semua siswa pun terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang sambil guling-guling, meneteskan air mata, namun ada juga yang hanya menanggapinya dengan menguap. Jika kalian semua bertanya siapa, cari saja pria dengan rambut berkuncir nanas.

Pttookk

Sebuah sendok penggorengan melayang tepat dikepala Naruto, dengan kesal Naruto mencari siapa pelakunya, celingak-celinguk sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya, saat dia melihat sang pelaku, tubuhnya gemetaran, emosi yang tadi hampir dia luapkan hilang entah kemana. Ya, Tsunade lah pelakunya, dengan perempatan siku di dahi, dan tangan yang mengepal.

Glek. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan jurus yang biasanya disebut 'Langkah Seribu no jutsu'

"Gyaaa, seseorang tolong aku,, seorang nenek sihir sedang mengejarku" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menegelilingi ruangan, dibelakangnya terlihat Tsunade sedang mengejarnya dengan sendok penggorengan ditangannya. "Kemari kau bocah, kau membuat onar lagi" suara Tsunade menggelegar.

Para siswa juga siswi yang melihat adengan nenek-cucu yang sangat _harmonis_ ini hanya terkekeh. Namun, raut wajah Hinata terlihat khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto. Oh ayolah Hinata, dia itu neneknya, tidak mungkin dia ingin melukai pria idamanmu itu, kecuali babak belur sih.

Setelah puas dengan adegan larinya, Naruto kembali duduk ditempatnya, dan terihat benjolan besar dikepalanya.

"Oke sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya, karena semua sudah punya incaran, selesai acara sarapan ini, kita akan bertanya pada seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman." Kata naruto sambil mengusap benjolan dikepalanya yang membuat para anggotanya hanya mengerutkan alis, muncul sebuah pertanyaan dibenak mereka 'Yang sudah berpengalaman?Siapa?'

"Tenang saja, kalian akan tau saat bertemu dengannya nanti" seolah dapat membaca pikiran teman-temannya, Naruto berujar yang malah membuat ke-6 temannya tambah keheranan.

.

.

.

Seperti kata Naruto tadi, setelah mereka sarapan, mereka pun terlihat sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat tujuan. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai disebuah pondok. Naruto yang memimpin grupnya ini langsung berjalan ke dalam pondok.

"Hai Ojii-san." sapa Naruto. Sepertinya ada orang dipondok itu, para teman Naruto kemudian memasuki pondok itu dan terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya, guru sekaligus kakek Naruto yang terkenal akan kemesumannya. Beberapa dari mereka pun terlihat menyesal mengikuti rencana ketua mereka ini. Namun, demi cinta apapun akan mereka lakukan.

"Oh Naruto, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jiraya sambil tetap menulis sesuatu yang diketahui adalah novel. Meja kecil yang digunakan untuk menulis itu juga terdapat beberapa seri dari novel Icha-Icha. Kiba yang juga terkenal mesum -sama seperti Naruto- langsung mengambil salah satu novel itu tanpa permisi dan langsung membukanya. Neji langsung emosi, dengan sebuah jitakan akhirnya Kiba menaruh kembali buku itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan anda sensei" Sai yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan ini pembicaraan yang penting." Naruto menambahkan. "Hmm, memangnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Jiraya mulai dibuat bingung oleh para murid plus cucunya ini.

"Kau tau kan kami ini sudah remaja" Naruto kembali menjelaskan dan dijawab anggukan Jiraya. "Berarti kami, yang termasuk merupakan anak berumur 13-17 tahun, dimana hormon didalam tubuh kami membua-…"

BLETAKK

"Langsung ke intinya saja bodoh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" sebuah jitakan kembali bersarang dikepalanya yang dilakukan oleh Jiraya seraya memberhentikan aksi sok tau cucunya.

"Ittai, baiklah. Kami ingin menanyakan bagaimana caranya melakuan pendekatan pada gadis yang kami sukai, atau bahkan kami cintai" kata Naruto panjang lebar membuat Jiraya cengok seketika.

"Kalian para cowok yang terkenal akan kepopulerannya di sekolah tidak tahu cara mendekati gadis?" tanya Jiraya tidak percaya. Para anggota ANBU hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jiraya menghela napas, memegangi jidatnya dan sambil geleng-geleng. Tak habis pikir apa yang baru dia dengar saat ini.

"Haah, sepertinya memang aku harus membantu kalian." kata Jiraya dengan pasrah. "Dengar yah, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal untuk mendekati gadis. Dan aku tidak menerima pertanyaan." Jiraya berujar, angoota ANBU mengangguk semangat.

"Beberapa cara untuk mendekati gadis itu simple. Kalian hanya perlu membuat mereka nyaman berada didekatmu, jangan membuatnya sedih dan selalu membuat dia bahagia, selalu menolongnya saat kesusahan, dan yang paling penting adalah saat kalian mengungkapkan perasaan kalian kepadanya" kata Jiraya memulai penjelasannya.

"Dan untuk kalian yang sudah terkenal dikalangan para gadis seharusnya tidak susah untuk mendekati gadis, seperti diriku. Aku ini dulunya sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis, bahkan lebih terkenal dari pada kalian" ujar Jiraya dengan bangga membuat ke-7 muridnya sweatdrop.

"Para gadis dulunya sangat mengejar-ngejarku, Tsunade adalah salah satunya, dia selalu mengemis cinta padaku, karena aku kasian dengannya, akhirnya aku menikahinya."

'Astagaa, ceritanya sama seperti cerita Tou-chan' batin Naruto berkata.

Para teman-teman Naruto pun melihat Jiraya dedengan tatapan kagum. Mereka mulai berfikir, bagaimana terkenalnya guru mereka ini saat masih muda. Naruto pun sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya yang tidak sadar tentang omong kosong Jiraya.

Di tempat lain…

Haaachiiim

"Anda kenapa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sizune.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku"

"Hihihi, anda seperti mengada-ngada saja Tsunade-sama."

Kembali ke Naruto dkk.

Setelah sekitar satu jam berbincang, mereka pun pamit. Di perjalanan, mereka semua terdiam, sambil sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto hanya terlihat kebingungan akan saran yang diberikan kakeknya tadi. Dia hanya memikirkan saran 'Membuat dia merasa nyaman didekatmu'. Ia selalu berfikir, Hinata selalu pingsan saat didekatnya. 'Sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang kuperkirakan' batin Naruto.

Sedangkan keenam temannya memiliki cara pemikiran berbeda, ada yang matia-matian menghafal seluruh saran dari gurunya seperti Kiba, menulisnya di buku catatan seperti Sai, bahkan ada yang mengabaikannya seperti Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 01.00 siang. Para siswa NHS khususnya kelas XII sudah berkumpul didepan sebuah taman budaya, atau biasa disebut juga kebun binatang. Mereka bersiap-siap melaksanakan kegiatan dihari pertamanya, yaitu mengunjungi kebun binatang.

Setelah memberikan sedikit peraturan dan juga beberapa pengumuman, para siswa dipersilahkan bereksplorasi di kebun binatang selama 3 jam. Ya, waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan kesenangan.

Para anggota ANBU berjalan bergerombol dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ke-14 siswa siswi ini terlihat sangat bergembira.

"Oh iya, namamu Yumi kan?" tanya Naruto pada Yumi sambil menyodorkan tangan. Yumi pun menjawab sambil membalas menjabat tangan Naruto. "Iya, salam kenal yah". Hinata yang melihat adegan jabat tangan ini sedikit memanas hatinya. Cemburuan juga ni anak-_-

"Hehehe, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan ini teman-temanku, yang itu Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, dan yang pasti kau sudah kenal Kiba" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan juga teman-temannya.

"Kami tergabung dalam grup ANBU" lanjutnya, Yumi hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak heran dengan nama itu karena semua teman sekamarnya selalu membicarakannya.

Percakapan diantara mereka terlihat akrab, dan menyenangkan, setelah berkeliling ke berbagai tempat, sekarang sampailah mereka ke tempat yang digolongkan dalam golongan 'Reptil', para gadis sebelumnya sempat menolak, namun dengan berbagai rayuan dari para lelaki, para gadis pun menyetujui.

Hewan yang ada sangat beragam, terdengar sedikit jeritan disana-sini yang sudah pasti disebabkan oleh para gadis yang mungkin saja takut akan hewan reptil. Hal ini membuat pikiran jahil di otak Naruto.

Dia meminta pengawas hewan itu mengalungkan seekor ular berwarna hijau berukuran kecil dilehernya, dicarinya seseorang untuk dijahili. 'Ah, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus' pikirnya. Naruto mendatangi Hinata dengan niat melakukan kejahilan sambil pendekatan. Namun, sepertinya cara yang ditempuh Naruto sedikit ekstrim.

"Hinata~" panggil Naruto sedikit manja.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun, aku takut ular" Hinata berusaha menghindar namun Naruto terus mengejarnya.

"Hehehe, wajah takutmu itu sangat manis Hinata"

BLUSH

Dengan serempak jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang dan juga wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. 'Naruto mengatakan aku manis, Kyaaa' Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknnya dan jugaa menunduk malu. Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat adegan ini menjadi sedikit kagum akan ketuanya. Mungkin sesekali mereka akan mencontoh trik ini.

"Hei, apa kau sakit Hinata? Wajahmu memerah?" ujar Naruto tidak peka sambil menaruh telapak tangannya didahi Hinata. Bukannya menghilang, rona merah diwajah Hinata malah semakin menebal bahkan sampai ketelinganya. 'Jangan pingsan sekarang, kumohon' batin HInata berkata.

"A-a-aku tidak papa, Naruto-kun"

"Benarkah? " tanyanya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja ke aku yah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu" kalimat yang mungkin bagi Naruto hanya kalimat biasa, namun bagi Hinata kalimat ini membuat dirinya mak-

Bruuuuk

Yah sepertinya terlambat. Sang gadis lavender sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan (ularnya entah sudah dibuang kemana). Teman-temannya kembali hanya dibuat gemas akan tingkah keduanya ini.

Setelah waktu yang diberikan telah habis, kegiatan mengunjungi kebun binatang hari ini pun selesai, para siswa pun dipersilahkan kembali kekamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam. Di kamar ANBU terlihat tujuh pria sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sabar dulu, sepertinya hanya enam pria yang berdiskusi, seorang lagi yang berambut nanas hanya berbaring dikasurnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana hari ini perkembangannya?" Naruto sebagai ketua berkata.

"Sepertinya lumayan bagus, aku dan Matsuri sudah semakin dekat" ujar Gaara.

"Hn, aku juga"

"Dan sepertinya aku dan Yumi sudah semakin akrab, kami sudah saling mengenal" kata Kiba. Dan sepertinya para anggota ANBU lainnya juga sudah semakin akrab dengan pasangannya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku dan Hinata belum ada perkembangan sama sekali" gumam Naruto lesu. "Dia masih sama, selalu saja pingsan saat didekatku, kalau begini bagaimana cara membuatnya nyaman jika berada didekatku." lanjutnya. Teman-temannya hanya menpuk jidat, ternyata memang ketua mereka ini tidak peka.

"Ah biarlah, aku akan terus berusaha, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan hidupku" Naruto berkata sambil berapi-api.

"Ne, bagaimana denganmu Shika?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi, aku dan Temari kan sudah pacaran"

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kriik Kriik Kriik

"AAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka berenam bersamaan. Ini membuat sang pengawas penginapan menegur mereka karena menimbulkan keributan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang terlontar dari mulut mereka seakan tidak percaya.

**Flashback : on**

Terlihat 2 orang remaja sedang berdiri didepan penginapan siswi. Seorang pria bercepol nanas dan seorang gadis bercepol empat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku" kata gadis bercepol empat.

"Hmm" jawab sang pria. Sang gadis pun hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam namun..

"Temari"

"Ya"

"A-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Temari bersumpah dia melihat semburat merah dipipi Shikamaru saat mengatakan itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Se-.."

"Ya?"

"Sebena-.."

"Ya?Ya?"

"Sebenarnya .."

"Ya?Ya?Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku.."

"SEBENARNYA KAU ITU KENAPA HAH?" teriak Temari tak sabar, Shikamaru menutup telinganya saking kerasnya raungan Temari. Shikamaru mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu"

"Eh?"

"Ya, itulah yang kurasakan kepadamu, maaf ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, jadi sekarang aku kembali dulu" kata Shikamaru kemudian hendak pergi namun tangannya digengganm Temari.

"Baka. Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Eh?" sekarang balik Shikamaru yang kaget.

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap gadis ini, dan Temari hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru tersenyum, senyum yang jarang sekali dilihat Temari. Shikamaru pun menundukan kepalanya menatap Temari, kemudian dengan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Temari yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pun menutup mata. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipipis, 3cm, 2cm , 1cm…dan

"Ehemm" deheman dari Kurenai-sensei menyadarkan mereka berdua dari kasmarannya. Mereka berdua salah tingkah, karena ingin menghindari hukuman, Shikamaru pun bertindak.

"Sampai jumpa besok, pacarku" bisik Shikamaru lalu menggunakan jurus 'Langkah seribu no jutsu' untuk menjauh dari situ.

Sementara Temari, mukanya sangat merona sekarang. Dengan kikuk pun ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam penginapan perempuan itu. Setelah beberapa saat sampai didalam, terdenngar…

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriakan dari kamar dilantai dua. Kalian semua pasti sudah tau apa penyebabnya.

**Flashback : off**

"Begitu." Shikamaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau tidak adil Shikamaru, kau yang duluan" Naruto mencibir.

"Iya, dasar penghianat" Kiba ikut-ikutan sambil melempar bantal kewajah Shikamaru.

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang dan sedikit gaduh di kamar para ANBU. Ini mungkin terjadi karena perang bantal yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo minna-san, ini saya update chapter 4 nih. Updatenya kelamaan yah?:( gomen yah, saya banyak tugas jadi nggak sempet nulis, jadinya agak lama. Tapi tetap aja kok, fic ini akan terus berlanjut. Hehe, bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan yah. Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu.

**caesarpuspita : kayaknya bukan Sasu aja deh yang sial, wkwkwk. Dan emang Shika ini kebiasaan tidurnya parah banget yah,hehehe. Hinata juga kayaknya seneng banget tuh :D. Udah pasti lanjut. Makasih yah.**

**YOktf : makasih yah. **

**NikeLagi : Emang mungkin hari sial kalee :D. Arigatou ne.**

**SkilerGonz : Oke deh.**

**mitosenju : Wah, saya sendiri juga rasa kurang greget. Tapi mudah-mudahan chap" selanjutnya bisa memuaskan yah. Arigatou ne, tapi ngomong2, maunya dipanggil apa nih?dan kamu itu cewek atau cowok?**

**DrunKenMist99 : Naruto gituloh :D. Oke (y)**

**shinji R : Sip**

**Rafki D'Namikaze : Sepertinya konflik dalam cinta mungkin ada, namun nanti saya sesuaikan dengan humor sama romance juga. Makasih yah.**

**Lucifer : Makasih ya.**

**yudi arata : Makasih yah. Hehehe, sepertinya di chap ini akan ketahuan. Dan saya sendiri juga untuk mikir bikin nama grup Naruto dkk itu ANBU, itu sepertinya langsung plek aja gitu. Jadi, ingat nama ANBU, langsung aja dipake. Makasih lagi yah.**

Sekian dulu yah minna, terima kasih yang udah men-review, fav, and follow fic ini. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, bye-bye…

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	5. Chapter 5

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

Chapter 5~

Fajar datang menyapa, udara yang sejuk, juga kicauan burung melengkapi indahnya pagi hari. Disuatu kamar, terlihat 6 pria sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menyonsong(?) hari ini. Mari kita lihat siapa saja mereka. Pria dengan kuncir layaknya buah nanas yang sedari tadi menguap saja kerjanya a.k.a Nara Shikamaru, dengan senyum palsunya atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Sai, rambut model err- pantat ayam, dialah Uchiha Sasuke, Pria yang indentik dengan surai berwarna merah a.k.a Sabaku Gaara, mata amethyst serta surai coklat panjang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji, dan sang ketua, yang juga merupakan CALON adik ipar dari Neji, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, sepertinya pagi ini juga situasinya tidak begitu menenangkan…

"Oy teme, cepetan mandinya" ucap Naruto meneriaki orang didalam kamar mandi yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri didepan kamar mandi, melipat kedua tangannya, juga sedari tadi ngoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Sabarlah sedikit Naruto, makanya jangan terlambat bangun" nasehat seseorang, yaitu Neji. Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah Nii-san" gumam Naruto pasrah. Neji hanya geleng-geleng mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sai yang melihat mereka terlihat sedikit kaget, 'Wah, dia benar-benar sudah merestuinya' batinnya disusul senyumnya yang entah itu tulus atau tidak.

Sementara itu Gaara dan juga Shikamaru sedang bermain game menggunakan console game terbaru yang biasa juga disebut Playstation 4 atau PS4 yang sudah pasti milik Gaara. Sebenarnya ini dilarang oleh pihak sekolah untuk dibawa, namun memisahkan Gaara dengan console gamenya merupakan hal yang benar-benar mustahil.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang, kayaknya cerinta ini tokoh laki-lakinya ada 7 kan? Dimana satunya?

Oh itu dia, pria bersurai coklat dengan taring menonjol a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba, ternyata masih terlelap didalam mimpi-_-. Mereka tidak ada yang niat membangunkannya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9, atau sekitar 30 menit lagi acara sarapan akan dimulai. Semuanya sudah bersiap-siap tinggal Kiba saja yang masih molor.

Akhirnya Naruto pun berinisiatif membangunkannya, susah sekali ternyata. Naruto sudah mencoba beberapa cara seperti mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, mencubitnya bahkan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Namun semuanya cara itu tidak berpengaruh. Muncullah ide di pikiran Naruto, jika dilihat dari raut mukanya, ide yang dipikirkannya ini lumayan tragis. 'Saatnya balas dendam' batin Naruto berkata.

Diambilah ember yang dipenuhi air dari dalam kamar mandi, tanpa pikir panjang langsung diguyurkan ke Kiba.

BYYUUURRRR

"Gyaaaa, uhuk…uhuk" Kiba pun bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya sesaat, kemudian bergumam "Lho? Kok bisa ada hujan di dalam ruangan yah?" dia bergumam sambil melihat langit-langit kamar.

Diliriknya kekiri, terlihat Naruto yang tengah menahan tawa sambil memegang ember. Pikiran Kiba pun masih meloading sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, setelah 100% sadar…

"Kurang ajar kau, rubah pirang" teriak Kiba geram sambil mengejar Naruto yang sudah melarikan diri (embernya dibuang entah kemana).

BRUKK PRANG BUGH DUAGH MEONG

Entah apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah olahraga(?) pagi mereka, para ANBU pun langsung menuju ruang sarapan, dan ternyata oh ternyata hari ini (hari kedua liburan mereka), Sakura dan Matsuri termasuk kedalam tim pembuat sarapan. Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat mereka berdua langsung berbinar-binar.

Keduanya pun langsung langsung menghampiri tempat pengambilan makanan.

Terlihat di tempat pengambilan makan, Sakura dan Matsuri sedang membagikan makanan bagi siswa-siswa. Sasuke dan Gaara ikut masuk kedalam antrian.

"Silahkan dinikmati" kata Sakura ramah pada siswa lain. "Oh Sasuke-kun" jeritnya saat melihat Sasuke. "Ga-gaara-kun" ujar Matsuri malu-malu, rona merah pun menjalankan tugasnya di pipi Matsuri.

Sakura dan Matsuri pun mengambilkan makanan untuk pasangan mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka pun bergegas ke tempat duduk. Pagi ini para ANBU duduk bersama para gadis, dan mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, apa masakanku enak ?" tanya Sakura memulai perbincangan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, namun hal ini membuat Sakura histeris.

"Huh, menurutku masakan Hinata lebih enak" potong Naruto. "Dia pasti menjadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti" lanjutnya.

Perkataan singkat itu, memang perkataan yang mungkin bagi Naruto biasa-biasa saja. Namun reaksi dari para temannya berbeda. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berbaring malas dimeja mendongakkan kepalanya, Kiba yang lagi minum menyemburkan minumannya, dan anggota yang lain cengok seketika, begitu juga para gadis, kecuali Hinata, kini ia sedang menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Semuanya terkaget tentu saja, sejak kapan Naruto tahu menahu tentang hubungan seperti itu. Melihat ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya, Naruto memasang wajah innocentnya sambil bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian ?" tanyanya polos, semua hanya menggeleng. Naruto melirik Hinata, dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang memerah membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Kau kenapa Hinata? Wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit ?" kembali dia bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"T-ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto-kun"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat wajahmu memerah. Jika kau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku yah. Jangan membuatku khawatir terus"

Kembali perkataan sederhana yang membuat Hinata hampir meledak, dia hanya menggangguk, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya? Jangan tanya sudah seperti apa.

"Cih, paling masih lebih enak masakan Yumi" tiba-tiba Kiba berujar. Semuanya langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka padanya. Sementara Yumi salah tingkah. Hening sesaat, sampai kemudian…

"Salah, masakan Matsuri lebih enak" Gaara bekata sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"Menurutku masakan Ino-chan lebih enak" Sai juga ikut-ikutan. Sementara Neji, dan Sasuke tidak memerdulikan mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru malah menguap sendiri.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan ribut saat sarapan" Neji melerai mereka. "Lagi pula menurutku masakan Tenten yang paling enak" para gadis sweatdrop. Dan perdebatan mengenai 'Masakan siapa yang paling enak' pun terus berlangsung antara 5 orang ini. Ya, sekarang Neji juga ikut berdebat.

Perdebatan itu berhenti saat sang kepala sekolah Tsunade berdehem saat melewati meja mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka langsung melanjutkan sarapan mereka karena takut akan tinju sang kepsek.

Temari melirik Shikamaru, dilihatnya pria itu hanya memandang makanannya dengan malas tanpa niatan memakannya, ini membuatnya heran.

"Shika, kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya?" tanya Temari. Mereka semua sekarang melempar tatapan tanda tanya ke Shikamaru.

"Aku maunya…" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Temari sempat berfirkir mungkin Shikamaru mau makan yang lain.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku maunya disuapin kamu" jawabnya santai yang mengundang semburat merah tipis dipipi Temari sedangkan yang lain hanya ternganga. Shikamaru, orang yang pintar dan cerdas namun pemalas, tukang tidur dan juga tidak suka hal yang merepotkan itu meminta untuk disuapin? Dunia benar-benar sudah kacau.

"K-kau kan bukan anak kecil, kenapa harus disuapin?" tanya Temari gugup, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin memenuhi permintaan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan sampai kau suapin" kembali berujar dengan santai. WHAT? Dia minta dimanja? Apa benar sebentar lagi dunia berakhir?

Mau tidak mau (walaupun sebenarnya sangat mau), Temari dengan malu-malu menyuap Shikamaru. Angggota ANBU lainnya gigit jari melihat adegan romantis didepan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke yang minim ekspresi itu pun menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, para guru mengumumkan bahwa kegiatan hari ini adalah bermain dipantai, hal ini membuat semua siswa dan siswi bersorak kegirangan, dengan semangat, mereka menuju kamar mereka untuk berganti baju. Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul didepan penginapan. Para anggota ANBU terlihat sedang membincangkan sesuatu.

"Yeah, akhirnya ke pantai juga" Naruto dengan senangnya berkata sambil bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat dobe?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Itu karena…."

"Karena apa?" sekarang Kiba yang bertanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian liat saja nanti" jawaban enteng Naruto yang membuat anggota mereka mengerutkan dahi tanda mereka bingung.

Sesaat kemudian para gadis pun keluar dari penginapan dengan pakaian renang mereka. Ya, pakaian renang. Inilah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto sejak tadi. Tingkat kemesumannya yang lumayan tinggi membuat Naruto menatap pasangannya, Hinata.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang memakai pakaian renang berwarna ungu itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya. Wajahnya, rambutnya, kulit putihnya, dan juga bodynya yang…. Naruto pun menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran joroknya itu.

Bukan hanya Naruto, semua anggota ANBU masih tetap menikati pemandangan(?) indah di depan mereka ini. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat para gadis yang ditatap sedari tadi risih dan bertanya pada pasangan masing-masing.

"N-Na-naruto-kun,a- apa ada yang sa-salah dengan pe-penampilanku?" tanyanya malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang membuatnya malah bertambah manis saja.

"Bagaimana, tidak cocok ya?" Sakura juga ikut bertanya.

"Ini terlalu mencolok yah, apa mungkin aku ganti saja" kata Ino. Dilihat dari warna Ino memakai pakaian renang berwarna kuning menyala.

"G-gaara-kun, apakah kelihatan jelek?" Matsuri bertanya sambil menatap Gaara yang masih saja ternganga.

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk jika memakai ini, Kiba-kun?" sambil melihat lekuk tubuhnya sendiri yang dibalut pakaian renang berwarna putih-biru itu, Yumi juga ikut bertanya.

"Neji-kun apa lebih baik aku ganti saja?" dilanjut dengan Tenten.

"S-Shika, terlihat jelek ya?" dan yang terakhir Temari yang malu-malu.

Semua anggota ANBU masih saja ternganga dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka, dengan satu gelengan kompak dari mereka, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan para gadis.

GLEEK

Mereka menelan ludah bersamaan, mimpi apa mereka semalam sampai hari ini mereka dapat disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat mata terlihat lebih fresh seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit memandang pasangan mereka yang terlihat menggiurkan(?) itu. Mereka pun menggeleng cepat yang membuat mereka sadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing dan juga mebuang jauh pikira-pikiran aneh mereka. Hooo ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang dapat berfikiran mesum.

Kepala sekolah yang memakai pakaian renangnya, Tsunade. Ya, wanita paruh baya, namun masih cantik dan juga terlihat errr- sexy ini terlihat sangat menggoda para lelaki, khusunya Jiraya, tidak berbeda dengan anggota ANBU, Jiraya menatap Tsunade intens dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar. Sempat berfikir betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki istri seperti Tsunade.

Setelah memberikan beberapa pengumuman dan juga peraturan dari Tsunade, mereka pun berjalan menuju pantai yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat penginapan dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di pantai, semua siswa langsung menyeburkan diri ke dalam air, ada juga yang berjemur, membuat istana pasir, dan ada juga yang tiduran dengan paha pacarnya sebagai bantal. Ehem, pasangan baru kita Shika-Tema. Entah kenapa Shikamaru sedari tadi minta dimanja terus sama Temari. Ini membuat keenam anggota ANBU lainnya iri, sedari tadi juga mereka hanya gigit jari melihat kemesraan keduanya. Begitu juga para gadis, mereka malah mau cepat-cepat dapat kekasih.

Tiba-tiba suara lantang dan menusuk khas sang kepsek terdengar, Tsunade sekarang sedang berbicara menggunakan toa' (pengeras suara itu lho).

"Perhatian bagi siswa-siswi, kami para panitia akan menyelenggarakan lomba volley pantai" ujarnya memulai pengumuman. "Setiap grup terdiri dari 2 orang, dan orang itu adalah pasangan kalian masing-masing, bagi yang ingin mengikuti lomba ini silahkan mendaftar di tempat pendaftaran disebelah sana" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pondok dengan Sizune didalamnya. "Sekian dan terima kasih" Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

Hal ini menarik minat dari sang ketua ANBU. Pria bersurai pirang ini celingak-celingak mencari pasangannya yang sekaligus orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Setelah melihat orang yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk berkumpul dengan para gadis lainnya. Wajahnya pun sumringah, dengan wajah berbinar ia pun berlari menuju para gadis yang sedang berkumpul disebuah pondok, para anggota ANBU lainnya sempat bingung namun karena akhirnya mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Yo, Hinata" Naruto tiba langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" dengan gagap dan juga sedikit terkaget Hinata menjawab.

"Engg…" dengan kikuk Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti lomba itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Nah, Hinata langsung merona namun dalam hati tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menolak.

"Ji-jika Naruto-kun mau, a-aku ju-juga mau" jawabnya dengan kikuk. Didalam pikirannya, sudah dipenuhi tentang Naruto sekarang.

"Yosh"

Para anggota ANBU lainnya pun tiba di TKP(?).

"Oy Teme, apa kau juga akan ikut lomba itu?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke datang.

"Hn"

"Itu artinya YA atau TIDAK ?" teriaknya frustasi dengan sahabatnya sedari kecil ini.

"Hn"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGERTI JIKA JAWABANMU SEPERTI ITU"

"Hn"

"Ck Teme, dasar pantat ayam" Naruto pun membuang matanya tanda bosan. "Apa kau bilang, rubah pirang"

"P-A-N-T-A-T A-Y-A-M" katanya sambil menekan setiap ejaannya.

"DOBEE" Sasuke pun mendeath-glare sang Namikaze ini.

"Gyaaa, aku dikejar ayaaaam" Yah, ini suara Naruto saat dirinya berlari berputar-putar pondok dengan Sasuke mengejar dibelakangnya. Andai Sasuke memiliki kekuatan mata yang dapat menghasilkan api hitam yang tak pernah padam, dan dapat langsung menyerang Naruto. Namun sayangnya dia hanya manusia biasa.

Sementara yang lain hanya pasrah dengan tingkah kedua Friend-enemy ini.

"Sai-kun, kita juga ikut yah" Ino berujar sambil menggoyang-goyang tangan Sai yang dari tadi sudah degandengnya. Hah, sikap agresifnya mulai kambuh lagi.

"Terserah kamu saja, Ino-chan" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang…ah kalian sudah pasti tahu bagaimana senyuman Sai kan.

"Kiba-kun, apa kau mau mengikutinya?" Yumi bertanya pada Kiba yang sedang berbaring dengan earphone ditelinganya. Dan sepertinya ini membuat dia tak dapat mendengar suara orang lain.

"Kiba-kun?"

Duaaakk

"ITAAI, Sakura…kenapa kau memukulku ?" Kiba langsung terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya dimana terdapat sebuah benjolan besar disana.

"Makanya kalau orang sedang berbicara, dengarkan dasar baka. Jangan musikmu itu terus yang kau dengar" Sakura menjawab dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Apa Kiba-kun mau kita mengikuti lomba itu?" Yumi mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Lomba apa?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah polosnya.

Duaaakkk

"Jadi sudah dari tadi kau mengenakan earphone bodohmu itu hah?" Sekarang malah Ino yang memukulmnya sambil bertanya.

"Ittai. Kalian berhentilah memukulku. Yumi-chan, lomba apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Lomba voli pantai berpasangan. Apa Kiba-kun mau mengikutinya?" tanyanya. Kiba diam sejenak, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"TENTU SAJA KITA HARIS IKUT, AYO KITA DAFTAR SEKARANG" tanpa menunggu lama Kiba langsung menarik Yumi berlari keluar pondok. Mereka sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Hah…hah…hah.. Kalian yang lain tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menyudahi aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemani Tenten membaca novel disini." Neji berkata membuat Tenten terheran.

"Be-benarkah?" Tenten pun salah tingkah, Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku, dan Matsuri juga tidak ikut, kami mau pergi membeli makanan" Gaara juga berujar, membuat Matsuri merona merah.

"Dan sepertinya aku dan Shika juga tidak ikut, lihat dia" kata Temari, Shikamaru masih terus saja tidur dengan paha Temari menjadi bantalnya.

"Okelah kalau begitu, kami daftar dulu yah. Ayo Hinata" sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto meninggalkan pondok. Hinata pun merona dan hanya menunduk malu mengikuti Naruto. Diikuti pasangan Sai-Ino dan juga Sasu-Saku.

.

.

.

"Oke, kita punya 4 pasangan disini yang sudah mendaftar. Sekarang mari kita langsung saja mulai perlombaannya." Suara Tsunade terdengar. "Pertama, kalian harus mengambil undian untuk menentukan siapa lawan kalian" kembali Tsunade berbicara.

Pasangan NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, dan KibaYumi langsung mengambil undian. Dan hasilnya..

NaruHina vs KibaYumi

SasuSaku vs SaiIno

"Baiklah pasangan pertama yang bermain adalah pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata melawan pasangan Inuzuka Kiba dan Yumi. Mari kita mulai pertandingannya, kedua pasangan silahkan mengambil tempat masing-masing"

Kedua pasangan ini langsung mengambil tempat, dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Hinata, kita harus menang yah. Sepertinya hadiahnya menarik" Naruto berbicara pada Hinata dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dan hah, Hinata merona lagi. Seperinya Naruto merupakan tombol on-off untuk rona wajah Hinata. Dia hanya mengangguk malu.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sengit, mereka saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan poin. Kedua pasangan ngotot mau menang. Sampai disinilah mereka, pasangan NaruHina hanya perlu mendapatkan satu poin lagi untuk menang, sedang pasangan KibaYumi tertinggal 2 poin dari mereka.

"Yah, pertandingan yang sengit pemirsa-pemirsa, hanya tinggal 1 poin lagi pasangan NaruHina akan meraih kemenangan. Dan pasangan KibaYumi tertinggal 2 poin dari mereka." Suara Sizune selaku MC terdengar.

Prrrrrrriiiiiiitttttttttttt

Peluit ditiup dan Kiba langsung men-service bolanya, Naruto mengembalikkan dan kembali Yumi mem-passing ke Kiba. Kiba melompat…dan smash.

Semua penonton menjerit saking takutnya, namun Naruto dapat menahan smash itu dan mengoper ke Hinata. Hinata kembali memberi passing ke Naruto. Naruto melompat…dan smash.

Balasan smash dari Naruto tak dapat dikembalikan oleh lawannya dan masuk. Semua orang terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Dan masuk pemirsa-pemirsa. Pasangan NaruHina memenangkan pertandingan ini. Mereka hebat.. hiks hiks" penonton bersorak. Sizune menangis dengan lebaynya dan langsung berlari menuju Tsunade kemudian memeluknya. Dan ternyata Tsunade juga sedang menagis dengan sendunya dan sambil membalas pelukan Sizune dia berkata "Itu cucuku…hiks hiks dan juga hiks calon cucu mantuku" semua siswa yang melihat adegan ini hanya sweatdrop.

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun menang"

"Naruto-kun kereeen"

"Kyaaa mereka pasangan yang manis"

Dan masih banyak sorakan para penonton lainnya.

"Huuuwaaa. Kita kalah" dan ternyata ada juga yang menangis dengan lebaynya. Dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Setelah kekalahannya tadi dia terus menangis tanpa henti.

"Sudahlah Kiba-kun, kita kan sudah berusaha. Lagipula ini hanya permainan"Yumi berkata untuk menenangkan Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

.

"Dan sekarang kita ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Pasangan Uciha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura melawan pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai. Mari kita mulai pertandingannya." Sizune kembali ber-MC setelah sedikit adegan menangis tadi.

Pasangan SasuSaku pun langsung memasuki lapangan, namun dia sempat bersinggungan dengan pasangan NaruHina.

"Kutunggu kau di final Teme" Naruto berkata.

"Hn"

"Temeee, kau selalu menjawab begitu."

"Hn"

"Pantat ayam"

"Rubah pirang"

Dan mereka kembali saling bertatap dengan aliran listrik antara mata mereka.

Duuuuaaaak

"ITTAI" keduanya langsung mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sakura berupa benjolan layaknya es krim di kepala mereka.

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Sasuke-kun, ayo. Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini" Sakura berlari sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

.

"Baiklah kedua pasangan sudah memasuki lapangan" MC kembali berujar.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, jidat" Ino dengan sombongnya berkata pada Sakura.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, gendut" Sakura membalas.

Prrrriiiiittttt

Pertandingan pun dimulai, dan berjalan dengan seru. Pertandingan ini bahkan lebih sengit dari sebelumnya, ,mereka saling mengejar poin. Dan bahkan deuce sampai lima kali. Dan sekarang kembali hanya tinggal satu poin untuk pasangan SasuSaku meraih kemenangan. Sasuke bersiap untuk melakukan service.

Prrrriiiiittttt

Peluit kembali berbunyi tanda di mulai dan Sasuke langsung melakukan servicenya. Tanpa tunggu langsung dikembalikan Sai, Sakura menjemput bola itu, mem-passing ke Sasuke. Sasuke melompat…dan smash.

Smashnya masih dapat ditahan oleh Sai, kembali di passing ke Ino. Ino melompat….dan smash. Namun kembali ditahan Sakura. Dan mereka pun saling membalas smash.

**30 menit kemudian**

Pertandingan tadi belum selesai dan hanya untuk mendapatkan satu poin saja mereka harus bersusah payah seperti ini.

"Yah, sepertinya pertandingan ini sangat ketat rupanya. Bahkan sedari 30 menit yang lalu belum juga selesai" Sizune berbicara dengan lemasnya. Ya iyalah, siapa yang tidak lemas berbicara terus-menerus selama 30 menit ini.

Kali ini Sasuke mem-passing ke Sakura. "SHAANNNAAROO" Sakura melompat….dan smash.

Ino hendak meraih bola itu dengan melompat, namun sayang Dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepada mereka. Dan bola itu pun masuk ke daerah mereka.

"Masuk pemirsa-pemirsa. Pertandingan yang sengit ini akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan pasangan SasuSaku" Sizune kembali bersemangat. Bukan karena anak muridnya menang tapi karena akhirnya pertandingan ini selesai juga.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun kereeeen"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu"

Kembali penonton bersorak dengan ramainya yang membuat Sakura sedikit emosi. "Huh, padahal yang smash kan aku, kenapa malah sorakin Sasuke-kun. Ada yang lebay gitu lagi"

"Dan kita akan istirahat sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan finalnya dimulai antara pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hunata melawan pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura" Sizune memberi pengarahan.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain….pasangan GaaMat

Sekarang mereka sudah selesai makan, dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke pantai mereka jalan kaki. Mereka menyebrang jalan, namun tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan menahan lengan Matsuri.

"A-Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Se-sebenarnya…"

"Ya?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku…" Gara tergagap. Sepertinya para anggota ANBU pasti akan tertular penyakit gagap Hinata saat ingin mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun?"

"Sebenarnyaakumenyukaimu" gara berujar dengan sangat cepat. Matsuri tidak mengerti.

"Apa Gaara-kun? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas"

"Aku….Menyukaimu" akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. Namun sayang sekarang dia merona, dan langsung Gaara membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Matsuri terbelalak kaget. Apakah ini mimpi, sempat ia berpikir begitu namun semua itu tidaklah benar saat dirinya membuktikan sendiri dengan mencubit lengannya dan terasa sakit.

"Be-benarkah Gaara-kun?" Dia bertanya seraya memastikan.

Gaara menggangguk "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita satu sekolah dulu. Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku memang menyukaimu." Gaara berkata. "Ta-tapi aku hanya mengatakannya saja, aku tau kau tidak mungkin menyukai orang sepertiku" lanjutnya dan langsung hendak pergi sebelum Matsuri langsung memeluknya. Sekarang Gaara yang terkaget.

"Ma-Matsuri?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu. Aku juga menyukaimu Gaara-kun"

"B-Be-Benarkah?"

Matsuri hanya menggangguk, Gaara tersenyum. Perlahan membalas pelukan Matsuri.

Dan disinilah mereka, kedua insan muda sedang berpelukan ditengah jalan raya. YA, DITENGAH JALAN. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para pengemudi kendaraan yang terpakasa berhenti karena adegan romantis mereka.

Dan setelah beberapa saat berpelukan Gaara berkata.

"Ja-jadi maukah kau…"

"Ya" belum selesai Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya Matsuri sudah menjawab dengan semangatnya. Gaara kembali tersenyum tulus. Dan kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan kaki mereka meninggalkan suara-suara teriakan dan ada juga sorakan kegembiran dari Ibu-Ibu yang tadi melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hay Minna-san. Saya kembali lagi bawa chap baru nih. Waduh, sepertinya chap ini updatenya lama banget yah. Dan endingnya agak ngegantung, habisnya kalau mau dilanjutin takut kepanjangan, gomen. Gomen lagi yah, soalnya saya lagi seru-serunya nonton anime OP. Jadinya kalau sudah nonton, sampai berjam-jam trus nggak sempat nulis deh. Tapi sekarang saya udah rutin mulai nulis lagi, jadi saya usahakan updatenya nggak selama ini lagi.

Sekarang saya balas review dulu yah.

**mitosenju : Makasih ya. Saya panggilnya Mito-san aja yah hehe. Maaf atas salah penulisannya yah, nanti saya perbaiki.**

**caesarpuspita : Aduh, maaf yah. Nanti saya perbaiki virus itu. Makasih udah review yah.**

**yudi : Maaf yah udah nunggu lama, tapi makasih juga udah review chap selanjutnya saya usahakan secepatnya.**

**NikeLagi : aduh maaf yah, chap ini belum kental SasuSasku-nya tapi kayaknya chap selanjutnya Sasusaku-nya yang banyak deh #ups keceplosan #plakk**

**YOktf : Oke sip.**

**DrunKenMist99 : Makasih yaah udah review.**

**: hihi, makasih.**

**Sena Ayuki : Makasih yah. Dan masalah typo nanti saya perbaiki. Dan kalau tentang kebun binatang itu, saya bikinnya ruang kesehatan itu seperti layaknya UKS di sekolah, namun saya juga hanya asal aja bikin gitu, soalnya saya sendiri belum pernah ke kebun binatang #plakk. Dan ularnya juga, yang pastinya ular itu juga udah dibuang oleh Naruo, namun kayaknya saya lupa nulis, nanti saya tambahin. Makasih yah usah review dan pengamatannya. Review lagi yah. #puppy eyes #plakk**

**shinji R : Makasih, gomen nunggunya agak lama.**

**Yudi : Hehehe, makasih yah.**

**Sakuraa : Iya,iya. Tapi gomen chap ini agak lama nunggunya, chap selanjutnya saya usahakan secepatnya.**

**Blue Chery : Makasih, oke.**

**Ni-san : Maksih, oh oke.**

Sekian dari saya, dan sekali lagi saya berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada yang udah Review, Follow and Favourite cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Bye-bye….

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	6. Chapter 6

"Yah, inilah dia yang ditunggu-tunggu…." suara MC tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dan semua siswa-siswi disana pun heboh menyoraki, dan mendukung jagoannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

**.**

Chapter 6~

Lautan makhluk(?) bernama manusia sedang memenuhi area pantai di salah satu daerah Suna itu. Khususnya di bagian lapangan voli, bagian ini dikerumuni banyaknya remaja baik putra maupun putri. Sepertinya sedang diadakan sesuatu, tapi apakah itu?

"…pertandingan final voli pantai antara pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata melawan pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura." Suara MC yang diketahui adalah perempuan bernama Sizune itu kembali terdengar. Oh ternyata permainan voli pantai…

"Kedua pasangan dipersilahkan masuk ke lapangan"

Sesaat setelah itu, kedua insan remaja beda gender pun berjalan menuju lapangan. Salah satu diantara mereka berwajah stoic, dengan kesan wajah yang terlihat cuek namun bagi para gadis sangat menawan, dan model rambut yang terlihat cukup langka, modelnya seperti apa yah…errr bisa dibilang seperti pantat ayam.

Satunya lagi, gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik bagi para pria, rambut yang warnanya senada dengan warna bunga sakura, dan yang lebih kebetulan lagi, gadis ini bernama Sakura, dan jangan lupa mata emerald yang menawan yang dapat menghipnnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan efek slow motion. Para siswa lain pun memberi jalan seolah artis yang sedang lewat. Sorakan demi sorakan pun terdengar.

"Sasuke-kuun, semangat yah"

"Sasuke-kun kereeeen"

"Eh uangmu jatuh tuh" (Loh?)

Namun semua perhatian tiba-tiba beralih pada dua remaja lain yang juga hendak memasuki lapangan, baik kaum Adam maupun Hawa terpana dengan pesona pasangan ini.

Pria dengan warna rambut mencolok, yaitu kuning dengan model jabrik tak beraturan namun itu tidak melunturkan pesonanya. Mata sapphire senada dengan warna lautan terekspos jelas diwajahnya, kulit tan eksotis, dan jangan lupa 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

Nah, yang satu lagi gadis cantik, imut, dan lucu ini. Sedari tadi menunduk terus, warna rambut indigo, body yang bisa dibilang WOW, kulit putih mulus layaknya susu. Namun setelah dirinya mendongakkan wajanya, barulah terlihat mata seindah bulan itu. Manik silver tanpa pupil yang menawan.

Sorakan terdengar lebih heboh dari sebelumnya, ada yang menyemangati sampai ada juga yang cemburu.

Melihat sekitar sejenak, pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya kemudian mengangkatnya. Dan pasangannya a.k.a Hinata hanya kembali menunduk malu dengan tindakan pria yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

Sang kepala sekolah juga tak henti-hentinya memberi dukungannya, sedari tadi ia terus berteriak 'Semangat yah cucuku' dengan membara. Tak peduli tatapan orang sekitar yang seolah mengatakan 'Nenek-nenek kok narsis banget'. Hey, memang benar bahwa dia sudah memiliki cucu, tapi jangan salah, lihat saja penampilannya, wajah yang masih mulus, dan body yang aduhai itu bukan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek tapi lebih cenderung ke super model. Buktinya, lihat saja disebelahnya terlihat pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang tengah menatapnya dengan intens, dan terus menerus meneguk ludah yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya.

"Baiklah karena kedua pasangan sudah memasuki lapangan, mari kita mulai saja pertandingannya." MC berambut hitam pendek berbicara, tak sadar bahwa ada seorang pria bermasker juga sedang menatapnya intens. Wah, sepertinya ada perasaan terselubung.

Disisi lapangan, terlihat anggota ANBU lain sedang menyemangati, dan juga tidak ketinggalan para gadis.

"Awas kalau kau kalah, jidat" teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir poni tail a.k.a Ino.

"Hinata-chan berjuanglah" sekarang teriak gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

Sementara 2 gadis lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman menyemangati, seperti gadis berambut putih pendek, dan juga gadis bercepol empat yang sedang gandengan tangan denga pria bersurai layaknya nanas- ecieeee.

"Oy rubah pirang, jangan kalah kau yah" pria bersurai coklat, dengan taring menonjol yang biasanya dipanggil Kiba.

"Sasuke, berjuanglah" kata pria berkulit putih pucat dengan senyuman misteriusnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai.

"Narutooo, jangan apa-apakan adikku" oh ayolah Neji, itu bahkan bukan dukungan.

Sampai seorang pria bersurai merah datang menghampiri mereka, dengan wajah sedikit merona, dan senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Oh Gaara, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Neji yang melihat Gaara.

"Melakukan sesuatu" jawabnya masih dengan senyum tak jelasnya.

"Melakukan apa ?" sekarang Kiba yang penasaran ikut bertanya. Gaara tak menjawab, dia tetap senyum-senyum sendiri tidak memperdulikan tatapan 'Dia sudah gila' dari ketiga temannya.

"Wah, dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya sesuatu yang membahagiakan" sekarang Sai menyampaikan pendapatnya, Gaara hanya menggangguk namun senyuman tak jelas itu masih terlihat diwajahnya. (Astaga sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah gila -,-)

"Kyaaaaaa" teriakan dari gerombolan para gadis disisi lapangan lainnya, membuat ketiga pria ini menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Dan yang dilihat mereka hanya para gadis yang tengah mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menggoda salah satu diatara mereka yang berambut coklat sebahu yang mereka ketahui bernama Matsuri. Mukanya juga merona merah, dan dia terlihat malu-malu. Jangan-jangan…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Gyaaaaaa, Gaara kau duluan lagi, dasar penghianat" sembur Kiba.

"Gaara, terus bagaimana nasib kami" Sai yang dengan lebaynya juga menyahut.

Dan Neji sudah nangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

Prrrrriiiiiittttttt

Peluit berbunyi, dan Naruto langsung melakukan service tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Pertandingan ini merupakan pertadingan yang paling seru dari sebelumnya. Lihat saja reaksi para penontonnya, ada yang tertawa, menangis, menjerit, bahkan ada yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dan lihat juga sang kepsek, dia dapat berganti ekspresi dengan sangat cepat, kadang berteriak senang saat cucunya berhasil mendapatkan poin, dan juga dapat menangis sambil memeluk MC disebelahnya saat cucunya kehilangan poin. Benar-benar keluarga yang unik.

.

Dan sekarang sudah sampai di penghujung pertandingan. Poin mereka sama besar. Ya deuce, dan setiap tim harus mendapatkan dua poin lagi untuk menjadi pemenangnya.

Ppprrrriiiiiitttttt

Sakura melakukan service, di jemput oleh Naruto dan di passing ke Hinata. Hinata melompat….

Saat Hinata melompat, semua mata tertuju padanya, tubuh anggun itu dengan lihainya sudah siap melakukan smash…dan

SMAASHHH

Semua siswa menjerit ketakutan. Sasuke melompat dengan efek slow motion, sedikit lagi mencapai bola itu dan…yah, bola itu dapat di tahan dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung di passing ke Sakura, Sakura melompat…..dan SMAAASSHHH.

Bola melesat kencang menuju arah Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto malah tidak memperhatikan itu, dia masih asyik menatap Hinata yang pesonanya diluar batas itu.

Duuuaaagghhh

Bola menghantam tepat di kepala Naruto, dan masuk di daerah mereka. Naruto dengan sialnya langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"ITTAI" teriaknya. Hinata langsung berlari kearah Naruto, membantunya untuk berdiri dan bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" dengan nada khawatir. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebar dan menjawab 'Ya'. Sementara anggota ANBU lain sudah tertawa sambil guling-guling ditanah, bahkan Neji yang terkesan cool itu juga.

"Satu poin lagi pemirsa-pemirsa bagi pasangan SasuSaku untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Siapakah yang akan meraih kemenangan, apakah SasuSaku atau NaruHina?" MC bersuara dengan semangatnya, tak mengindahkan Tsunade yang sudah menangis di sebelahnya.

Prriiiiittttt

Sakura melakukan service lagi, bola melambung tinggi, dan bahkan melewati pasagan NaruHina, Hinata pun hendak menjemput bola itu, dengan wajah menatap terus bola yang berada diatas kepalanya sambil berjalan mundur. Terus mundur…mundurr…dan karena terpeleset, Hinata pun jatuh kebelakang, namun dengan sigap Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi sayang mungkin nasibnya kurang baik hari ini, karena kurang keseimbangan dia malah terjatuh kebelakang dan Hinata tepat berada diatas tubuhnya.

Tangan Naruto masih dipinggang Hinata, dan kedua mata itu bertemu, amethyst dan sapphire, mereka terhipnotis dengan keindahan kedua mata masing-masing, masih hening, bahkan seluruh orang disitu juga diam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Saking lamanya sampe author ketiduran.

"Cieeeeeee, suuiiit suiiit" suara jahil menyadarkan mereka semua, dan langsung mereka menoleh keasal suara, dan ternyata Kiba lah pelakunya, dan dengan emosi Neji menjitak Kiba dan mengatakan 'Jangan ganggu momen romantis adikku'.

Dengan sigap Hinata langsung berdiri, dengan wajah layaknya tomat masak, Naruto juga berdiri dengan kikuk lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ehmm, go-gomen Hinata" Naruto berbicara.

"Ti-Tidak a-apa-apa Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata menjawab dengan gugupnya, jujjur sekarang dia sudah malu bukan main.

"Dan bolanya masuk pemirsa-pemirsa, dengan begini pemenang pertandingan voli ini adalah…pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura." teriak MC kemudian, sedangkan sang kepsek dengan mata berbinar-binar sedang fangirl-an sendiri dengan terus berguman 'Sebentar lagi aku punya cicit' (Astaga, ini kepsek OOC banget yah)

Penonton pun bersorak, Ino menangis terharu, Tenten menangis sedih, Shikamaru dan Temari masih saling bergandengan, Kiba dan Sai bertepuk tangan, Neji yang bingung harus sedih atau senang karena tim adiknya kalah dan juga ada sedikit kemajuan antara hubungannya dengan sang ketua, Gaara masih di alam khayalannya dengan senyuman tak jelasnya. Matsuri dan Yumi berpelukan .

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata masih malu-malu, serta Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menari hula-hula tanpa memperdulikan julukan cool khas klan Uchiha.

"Dan pasangan SasuSaku yang sudah memenangkan pertandingan ini akan mendapatkan hadiah….." MC menggantungkan suaranya membuat semua orang penasaran.

"…2 tiket masuk taman bermain Suna Adventure Island"

Penonton kembali bersorak, siapa yang tidak tahu SAI (Suna Adventure Island). Tempat yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat penginapan mereka ini adalah salah satu taman hiburan paling populer di Suna, dan pasangan ini memenangkan 2 tiket masuknya, yang artinya ini bisa juga disebut….KENCAN. Saking senangnya SasuSaku kembali menari hula-hula.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku Na-Naruto-kun, ka-karena aku ki-kita kalah" dengan wajah sedih Hinata berbicara ke Naruto. Namun diluar dugaan, Naruto memasang senyuman tulus yang dapat membuat semua gadis seantero Suna tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sambil berkata..

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan Hinata, kita kan sudah berjuang. Dan lagi pula tadi itu menyenangkan"

"EH?" sontak Hinata merona mendengarnya, dipikirannya terlihat adegan mereka tadi.

"Ma-maksudku permainannya. Y-Ya, permainannya menyenangkan." karena takut disangka mesum, Naruto pun gelagapan sambil ngeles. Dan kedua pasangan ini pun kembali salah tingkah. Oh benar-benar pasangan yang manis.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang di Kota Suna, tapi tidak di kedua kamar ini. Kamar yang terletak di 2 penginapan terpisah di kawasan wisata Kota Suna. Yah, entah apa yang diributkan para penghuni kamar itu, tapi itu sangat mengganggu penghuni kamar lain.

Kamar Pertama

"Yang ini saja…kelihatan lebih cool"

"Lebih baik yang ini…hahahaha"

BLETAK

"Jangan bercanda, baka"

"Kurasa yang ini lebih baik"

Kira-kira begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar dari kamar pertama. Dan biasanya juga suara gelak tawa, teriakan amarah dan juga rintihan kesakitan yang terdengar. Sebenarnya ada apa ? Mari kita intip.

Oh ternyata 7 pria yang dikenal sebagai grup ANBU ini sedang berdebat tentang pakaian. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, tentu saja pakaiannya pakaian laki-laki.

Mereka sedang memilihkan baju untuk sang bungsu Uchiha, yang bernama Sasuke. Dan seperti inilah saran dari masing-masing orang.

Neji &amp; Sai : Menawarkan memakai kemeja dan jas. (Ditolak karena terlalu formal)

Gaara : Menawarkan baju cosplay salah satu game favoritnya. (Ditolak karena aneh)

Shikamaru : Tidak menawarkan apa-apa, malah menyuruh tidak usah pakai baju karena menurutnya merepotkan. (Ditolak dan tentu saja karena hal itu, dia mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.)

Kiba : Menawarkan baju kaos, celana jeans panjang, dan sandal jepit(?). (Ditolak karena tidak cool)

Naruto : Menawarkan kaos dalaman(?), celana pendek, dan juga sepatu kets. (Ditolak karena takut kedinginan)

Dan setelah beberapa perdebatan, perkelahian, dan pergulatan(?), mereka pun sepakat. Sekarang Sasuke sedang menguji pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun keluar. Dan apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara ? Terpukau. Itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan ekspresi teman-temannya. Hey, bukan berarti mereka penyuka sesama jenis, tapi hanya SEDIKIT iri saja.

Sasuke memakai jacket kullit hitam khas grup ANBU yang tidak dikancing sehingga terlihat kaos putih didalammnnya, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets putih. Penampilan yang sangat sederhana namun karena ketampanan Sasuke, itu membuatnya terlihat luar biasa, apalagi dimata para gadis.

"Wah, kau kelihatan keren Sasuke" Sai berkata diikuti anggukan Neji, dan Shikamaru yang menguap(?).

"Aku yakin Sakura akan klepek-klepek(?) nantinya" ujar Kiba sok tau, Gaara malah ikut-ikutan sambil manggut-manggut.

Naruto masih terlihat memperhatikan Sasuke sejenak, lalu berkata "Sasuke, saat kau menikah nanti, aku akan menjadi pendamping pengantin laki-lakimu" (Loh hubungannya apa coba?-,-)

Sementara itu di Kamar Kedua

"Kyaaaa, yang ini saja, atau yang ini, atau ini, AHHH terserahlah yang penting kau harus terlihat cantik"

"Yang ini terlihat lebih cocok"

"Cantiknya, yang ini saja"

Sepertinya kalian sudah tau apa yang sedang di bahas kan?. Tidak terlalu jauh berbeda seperti dikamar pertama, hanya saja yang sedang berdebat itu para gadis-gadis remaja. Dan ributnya itu minta ampun, sampai entah sudah berapa kali pengawas penginapan menegur mereka dengan alasan mengganggu siswi lain.

Mereka memilihkan baju untuk gadis berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura. Dan perdebatan mereka ini kira-kira sudah memakan waktu 3 jam dari selesai kegiatan di pantai tadi.

"Hey cepatlah, aku ingin terlihat cantik di kencan pertama kami"

Tunggu, kencan ?. Sepertinya ada perbedaan pendapat antara pihak para pria dan juga para gadis. Di pihak pria mereka mengatakan ini hanya 'Jalan berdua yang diharapkan menambah kedekatan keduanya' sedang di pihak para gadis mengganggap ini sebagai 'Kencan'. Biarkanlah, yang penting kita lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Dan dengan kesepakatan semuanya, mereka pun sepakat tentang baju apa yang akan digunakan Sakura.

Sakura mengenakan terusan putih dibawah lutut dengan renda dipinggang dan bagian ujungnya. Dengan bando berwarna senada, tak lupa tas kecil berwarna pink. Dan dengan riasan tipis, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kyaaa, tak kusangka kau terlihat sangat cantik, jidat" Ino masih dengan mode fansgirl-nya.

"Ya, tidak sepertimu, pig" ledek Temari, dan selanjutnya mereka berdua sudah saling menjambak di tempat tidur.

"Yah, sepertinya Sasuke akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu" kata Tenten, "Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik" lanjut Yumi, Sakura langsung merona mendengarnya.

"Betul itu, semangatlah Sakura-san" tambah Matsuri.

Hinata masih menatap Sakura intens, kemudian berkata "Wah, aku jadi ingin menjadi pendamping pengantin perempuan saat Sakura-chan menikah nanti" (Loh, kok mirip perkataan Naruto yang nggak nyambung itu yah?-,-)

.

.

.

Di depan pintu masuk Suna Adventure Island, terlihat seorang pria yang bagi gadis-gadis remaja merupakan idaman hidup mereka. Dengan wajah cool-nya, rambut hitam model sasak yang disisir ke belakang (*Reader: Loh, kok nggak dibilang model pantat ayam lagi?...*Author: karena ini malam yang spesial, kita istimewakan sementara:D #plakk), dan juga stelan pakaian pilihan para teman-temannya. Sedang berdiri dengan santainya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan mata berbentuk hati dari para gadis, mbak-mbak, ibu-ibu, dan juga nenek-nenek(?) disebelahnya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, orang yang dinantinya pun datang. Ia langsung terperangah, terkaget, dan juga terkagum melihat sosok gadis didepannya itu. Begitu juga Sakura, terkagum, atau dalam kamus bahasa Kiba disebut klepek-klepek melihat pasangannya itu.

"Ma-maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil menunduk, sedikit berperasaan kecewa. Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai. Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung masuk" ajak Sasuke, Sakura hanya menggangguk dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke SAI, menimbulkan dampak retaknya hati di mata para penggemar mendadaknya tadi.

.

Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, tepatnya di semak-semak didekat situ.

Srek srek

"Hey, mereka sudah masuk, ayo kita juga masuk"

"Ya, cepa- Ouch, hey jangan injak kakiku dong"

Hah, kebiasaan penguntit para gadis memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang mau menguntit" kata Naruto dan anggota grup ANBU lainnya sambil menghampiri semak yang bergoyang itu. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang yang juga berada didalam semak itu langsung merona, dan jangan kalian tanya siapa karena kalian pasti sudah tau.

Para gadis langsung keluar dari semak- semak, sambil bertindak kikuk.

"Hey, kalian juga mau menguntit kan" kata Ino selaku provokator penguntitan.

"Kami bukan menguntit, kami hanya mengawasi teman kami" balas Naruto santai yang membuat semua orang disitu sweatdrop.

"Oh ada Hinata rupanya" gumam Naruto saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya salah tingkah.

"Hey, mereka sudah masuk, ayo kita juga" kata Kiba.

"Apa kalian juga mau masuk ?" tanya Naruto pada para gadis yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu sama-sama saja, ayo" ajaknya dengan ramah.

Dan ke-12 remaja ini pun masuk ke SAI bersama-sama. Tentu saja dengan membayar tiket yang bisa dibilang lumayan mahal.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam, Sasuke dan Sakura pun terkagum dengan berbagai macam permainan, dan juga stand2 yang ada. Benar-benar taman hiburan yang sangat besar, dan mengundang penasaran akan game-game yang dapat dimainkan disini.

Mereka berdua masih berjalan dalam hening. Berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, tak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. 'Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini. Hosh hosh, tenang Sasuke kau adalah Uchiha' batin Sasuke berkata.

"Eng…" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kau dulu Sasuke-kun"

"Hmm, apa kau mau kesana? Sepertinya menarik" ajak Sasuke canggung.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, ayo kita kesana"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju stand-stand makanan ringan. Keduanya pun sudah mulai bertindak wajar(?) tidak seperti tadi, mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Membeli permen kapas, mencoba onde-onde Jepang (Author nggak tau namanya apa jadi ditulis itu aja #plakk), dan juga mencoba beberapa makanan khas Kota Suna lainnya (yang tentu saja tidak bisa author sebutkan satu-satu #plakk- lagi).

Dan sekarang mereka pun mulai mencoba wahana yang ada di taman hiburan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura, dan….DEG. Tubuhnya menegang, Roller Coaster. Menelan ludah sekali. 'Sial! Kenapa harus Roller Coaster sih. Hey, bukannya aku takut, tapi yaa…hmm.. kau taulah, itu kan sedikit berbahaya' pikir Sasuke tak jelas. WHAT ? sang pangeran cool dari NHS, Uciha Sasuke, takut naik Roller Coaster?

Satu sisi lain dari hidup Sasuke yang tidak diketahui orang banyak. Iya memang trauma naik Roller Coaster, karena saat kecil dulu, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi pernah mengajaknya naik itu sekali dan apa yang terjadi ? Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun ?" perkataan Sakura langsung membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hmm, Baiklah" dengan ragu akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. 'Aduuuh, kenapa gadis sepertinya malah suka naik yang begituan sih? Mudah-mudahan aku baik-baik saja' pikirnya lagi. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju loket wahana tersebut.

.

.

Muka membiru, dan perut mual. Hal tersebutlah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Setelah mereka bermain wahana Roller Coaster itu, sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau kau akan mabuk setelah menaiki wahana itu" kata Sakura sedih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika itu dapat membuatmu senang, ini bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung merona, apalagi melihat senyuman tulus Sasuke, itu membuatnya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Srek Srek

"Gyahahaha, kalian tidak tau kan, teme sebenarnya takut naik Roller Coaster karena dia bisa muntah karena itu" kata pria bersurai pirang.

"Hahahaha, aku juga baru tau kalau si dingin itu ternyata punya ketakutan juga" diikuti pria dengan taring.

BLETAK DUAAGH

"Kalian ini, bukannya membantu agar mereka berdua dapat bersatu, malah ditertawain" lanjut gadis bersurai pirang pucat setelah memberi 'hadiah' pada kedua pria sebelumnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kita malah bersembunyi di semak-semak seperti ini, mendokusai" ujar pria bermabut layaknya nanas. "Lebih baik aku kesana bersama Temari, ayo" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Temari, sementara yang dimaksud hanya merona dan kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan ke-10 remaja yang masih terheran dengan perubahan sikap drastis teman yang mereka anggap paling pintar diantara mereka itu.

Kembali ke SasuSaku

Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari mual-mualnya pun kembali mengajak Sakura berkeliling, Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan stand permainan. Stand itu berisi game yang mengharuskan pemainnya menembak target untuk mendapatkan hadiah berupa boneka.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk stand tadi. Dan apa kalian tahu ? (Readers: mana tau kalau belum dikasih tahu..*Author: Hehe :D) mereka berdua sekarang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun" dan mereka berdua pun menuju stand tersebut.

"Bagaimana dek ? apa kau mau memenangkan salah satu boneka itu untuk pacarmu?" tanya pak tua yang menjaga stand tersebut.

Mereka langsung salah tingkah, dan buru-buru melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Sambil berkata "Ka-kami tidak pacaran"

"Haha terserahlah, tapi apa kau tertarik dengan hadiahnya? " tanyanya lagi, dan Sasuke pun menggangguk.

"Bagaimana peraturannya ?" tanya Sasuke setelah di beri sesuatu yang mirip dengan pisau, hanya saja lebih kecil.

"Sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu mengenai target disana itu" jelas pak tua itu sambil menunjuk target berbentuk lingkaran dengan bulatan merah kecil di tengahnya. Ya, permainan sederhana yang mirip dengan memanah hanya saja ini manggunakan pisau.

"Baiklah. Sakura, ini sedikit berbahaya jadi mundurlah sedikit" kata Sasuke dan Sakura menurutinya.

TAK TAK TAK

Dia melempar ketiga pisau itu, namun sayangnya ketiganya meleset dari sasaran. Berkali-kali dia mencoba dan selalu saja gagal. Andai dia memiliki kemampuan melemparkan kunai seperti di komik yang ia baca, dimana ada seorang anak yang bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin desa yang biasa dipanggil Hokage, namun sayangnya itu mustahil karena dia hanya manusia biasa. Dan uang didompetnya pun sudah menipis.

"Sasuke-kun, jika tidak bisa tidak apa-apa kok" ujar Sakura mulai khawatir.

"Hah. Baiklah, ini yang terakhir" Sasuke kembali memberi uangnya dan kembali pak tua itu member 3 buah pisau.

TAK TAK

Lemparan pertama dan kedua gagal, tinggal satu pisau lagi. Dia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pisau terakhir.

WUUSSSHHH

Dia melempar pisau terakhirnya, pisau itu melaju di udara…dan TAK.

YEAAHHH tepat ditengah, dimana target itu berada, Sakura langsung berteriak senang sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyuman puas. Tidak rugi uangnya habis malam ini.

"Woa, kau berhasil dek. Silahkan pilih mana boneka yang kau mau" ujar pak tua itu.

"Yang itu" Sasuke langsung menjawab sambil menunjuk boneka kelinci yang paling besar berwarna pink.

"Hah, baiklah ini" dan pak tua itu hanya menghela napas merelakan salah satu produk andalannya itu.

"Ini untukmu" kata Sasuke memberi boneka tadi pada Sakura.

"Kyaaa, ini bagus sekali Sasuke-kun, Terima kasih" jerit Sakura sambil memeluk boneka itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" dan Sakura hanya menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang yang lagi senang itu dan kemudian tersenyum tulus lagi, dalam hati dia senang jika Sakura senang.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Se-sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku…" dan sepertinya teori yang mengatakan bahwa para anggota ANBU pasti akan mengidap penyakit gagap seperti Hinata saat ingin mengutarakan perasaan mereka itu benar.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Sakura"

DEG

Mata Sakura terbelalak, kaget, tentu saja. Orang yang disukainya membalas perasaannya, ia sampai sempat mencubit tangannya sendiri, namun terasa sakit. Jadi ini bukan mimpi ?.

"Be-benarkah ?" tanyanya memastikan dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sebelum dia melanjutkan untuk memastikan perkataan Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukaimu, tapi yang jelas aku sadar perasaan itu. Perasaan aneh di saat aku berdekatan dan berbicara padamu. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat ada dirimu, bahkan aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Yah, aku juga tahu kalau ini mengagetkan, dan mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Aku mencintaimu. Dan…."

Perkataannya terpotong saat Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya tepat dimulut Sasuke. "Ssssttt, kau terlalu banyak bicara Sasuke-kun, ini seperti bukan kau saja" ujar Sakura kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak menyukaimu Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya kemudian. Sasuke langsung kaget, apa benar ini semua bukan mimpi, pikirnya.

"Aku juga menyukai-ah, salah Aku juga mencintaimu." Nah Sasuke langsung terbelalak sekarang. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tulus. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya…dan

CUP

Disinilah mereka, dua insan remaja yang lagi jatuh cinta. Dan mereka berciuman di tengah kerumunan orang banyak di taman hiburan. Yah author ulangi, DITENGAH KERUMUNAN ORANG BANYAK. Wajah-wajah yang merona pun muncul di orang-orang yang melihat adegan romantis itu. Tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan para om-om, anak-anak kecil yang pingsan, dan para gadis yang menjerit kegirangan, mbak-mbak dan ibu-ibu ikut menjerit seolah masih muda, dan nenek-nenek yang berharap dapat mengulang masa muda mereka, pasangan SasuSaku pun melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka dan saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

Srek srek

"Kyaaa, dia menciumnya, aku juga mau" kata Ino, yang lain sweatdrop.

"Hoho, akhirnya si teme mengungkapkan perasaannya juga. Hehe, tapi aku mendapatkan foto yang bagus, tenang saja teme, aku hanya akan memasangnya di mading saat kita masuk sekolah nanti" kata Naruto kemudian tertawa Iblis yang membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri, kecuali Hinata yang malah merona. (Astaga-,-). Dan dia benar, tenang saja Sasuke, dia hanya akan memasang fotomu di mading dan tidak terlalu besar kok, cuman satu mading penuh saja.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan" kata Neji kemudian.

Shikamaru yang sedang bergandeng dengan Temari menghampiri semak-semak tempat teman-teman mereka menguntit.

"Hey, kalian masih saja sembunyi di semak-semak ? kalian memang sudah OOC"

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"KAU ITU YANG SUDAH KELEWATAN OOC, DASAR BAKA" teriak para anggota ANBU plus Ino dan Temari.

.

.

Dan di malam itu, di dua kamar berbeda kembali gaduh, dimana di kamar pertama kalian akan mendapati Uciha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara yang merona karena dirayu,. Ya, MERONA. Dan di kamar kedua dimana para gadis menjerit-jerit saking senangnya.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hay Minna-san, saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Gomen yah kalau tidak bagus, apalagi bagian SasuSaku-nya, Hontou ni gomenasai kalau tidak dapat feelnya. Soalnya author sendiri kurang tau adegan yang pas untuk pair SasuSaku. Tapi mudah-mudahan para readers khususnya penggemar SasuSaku tidak kecewa.

Sekarang balas review dulu J

**yudi arata : Hihihi, iya tuh, udah kelewat OOC. Dan sepertinya semuanya juga OOC saat lihat pasangan mereka masing-masing pakai baju renang. Gaara juga wow banget yah, hehe. Makasih yah udah review, review lagi yah #puppyeyes #plakk**

**Byakugan no Hime : Hihi iya tuh, makasih udah review.**

**YOktf : Maaf yah kalau SasuSakunya kurang greget. ****L**

**yudi : singkat aja yah, hehe. Makasih.**

**mitosenju : Gomen kalau lama. Semoga chap-chap selanjutnya bisa dapt feelnya. Aminnn. Hehe, sip mito-san, arigatou.**

**Ramzah50 : Makasih, oke.**

**shinji r : Sip, sip, review lagi yah.**

**BerryPolkan : Haha, mau bikin agak berbeda gitu. Makasih.**

**caesarpuspita : Hihihi, kayaknya pada OOC yah, makasih, dan review lagi yah.**

**DrunKenMist99 : Haha, anti-mainstream dong, hehe.**

**NikeLagi : Maaf yah kalau kurang greget. Benar-benar maaf.**

**Guest : Okeeeeeee.**

**TomatoCherry0225 : Oke, Makasih, dan review lagi yah.**

**DarkCrowds : Sip.**

**ipong : Nih sudah up, makasih ya.**

**Blue Chery: Hihi, sepertinya Shikamaru yang paling OOC yah, hehe. Makasih yah. **

Dan sekali lagi saya berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada yang sudah mem-fav, follow dan review fic ini. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Bye-bye…

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, aku ingin kalian semua membantuku" dari suaranya pria itu dia terdengar serius, sementara teman-temannya pun memperhatikan, kecuali seorang pria yang menguap dan berkata "Hey, ini masih jam 4 pagi"

.

.

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

.

.

"Hooaaamms…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pagi-pagi begini, Nii-san?" suara serak seseorang menimpa. Jadi disinilah mereka, 7 remaja pria, tengah berbincang di sebuah kamar, tepat pada pukul 4 pagi. Ya, 4 PAGI.

Wajah-wajah mengantuk dan iler yang masih terlihat di ujung bibir. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai harus sepagi ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Tenten hari ini"

BRRUUUAAAKKK

Dan ke-6 pria lainnya pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar alasan lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa tidak membicarakannya nanti saja"

"Aku masih ngantuk"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Neji"

"Hn. Nanti mataku bengkak"

"Huh, Nii-san berlebihan"

"ZZzzzzz" (Whoa, sudah ada yang tidur lagi malahan)

BLETAK

"Bangun Shika, kau kan cerdas jadi mungkin saja kau bisa membantu merancang recana" ujar Naruto setelah menjitak Shikamaru yang hendak memasuki alam tidurnya lagi.

"Tch, mendokusai"

"Tolong bantu aku" Neji memohon kembali dengan memasang puppy eyes-nya. (Bayangin aja Neji dalam mode puppy eyes :D)

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan pagi-pagi begini" ujar Kiba yang matanya masih sayup.

"Ayo kita main game dulu" kata Gaara hendak menyalakan console gamenya sampai.

BLETAK

"Seriuslah sedikit" kata Sasuke setelah sedikit memberi 'pelajaran' pada Gaara, dan mereka berdua pun saling melempar tatapan tajam membuat Naruto dan juga Kiba menelan ludah.

"Hey, berhentilah berkelahi dan mari kita bantu Neji" Sai menengahi sambil memasang senyuman. Walaupun ia berkata begitu, tapi diwajahnya masih terlihat ekspresi mengantuk.

"Yah, jadi kau maunya bagaimana, Nii-san ?"

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, sekarang waktunya sarapan bersama, dan semua siswa sedang duduk di meja yang sudah disediakan.

Dan yang anehnya, para anggota ANBU terlihat lemas tak bertenaga, mereka semua menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, makanan yang sudah mereka ambil saja tak disentuh sama sekali, kecuali pria yang bermata amethyst. Sekarang para gadis terlihat berjalan menuju mereka. Mereka semua heran, sejak kapan mereka tidak bersemangat seperti itu.

"Ne, jarang sekali kalian datang cepat" Sakura berbicara namun tak ada yang menggubris sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat tak bersemangat begitu ?" sekarang Ino juga bertanya namun kembali tak ada yang menjawab. Sesaat, kemudian Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat matanya sedikit bengkak.

"Oh kalian, ohayou"

"K-Kiba-kun, kenapa matamu bengkak?" Yumi bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Karena Neji membangunkan kami jam 4 pagi, unt-"

Dan nasi kepal yang lumayan besar itu langsung dimasukkan ke mulut Kiba dan pelakunya adalah Naruto. Semua anggota ANBU pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung berpura-pura bertindak seperti biasanya.

"HAH ? jam 4 pagi ? untuk apa kalian bangun sepagi itu ? Sasuke-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura dengan refleknya langsung saja duduk disebelah Sasuke diikuti para gadis yang duduk disebelah pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ettoo.. engg.. Neji mengajak kami untuk... jogging" jawab Naruto dengan gugup. Hinata memasang wajah khawatirnya, kemudian memandang tajam ke Neji. Whoaaa (Hinata Devil mode : on), Neji menelan ludah.

"Apwa kwau mwau mwembwunuhku hwahhh, rwubwah swialwan ?" dengan mulut penuh Kiba berkata membuat semua orang sweatdrop. Hening sesaat…

"Hah ? Apa yang kau katakan Kiba ? Kau mau tambah ?" Naruto mengambil satu lagi nasi kepal dan memasukannya dengan paksa ke mulut Kiba, samppai-sampai mukanya membiru.

DUAGH

"Baka, nanti dia mati bodoh" Shikamaru turun tangan. "Ya Naruto, tadi dia bilang 'Apa kau mau membunuhku hah, rubah sialan?', seperti itu" Sai memperjelas,"Oh begitu" Naruto manggut-manggut dengan wajah tak berdosa sama sekali.

"Yah ngomong-ngomong, bukannya jam 4 pagi itu terlalu awal untuk jogging?" Temari bertanya sambil memasang raut wajah curiga, dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuh para anggota ANBU.

"Anoo…hmmm…yahhh"

"Neji mengajak kami karena katanya berat badannya bertambah, dan dia ingin menurunkan berat badannya dan mengajak kami berolah raga untuk membentuk tubuh" jelas Sasuke bohong dengan wajah tenangnya namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit was-was, dan syukurnya juga para gadis hanya ber-oh ria, mereka hanya menghela napas lega.

"Oh yah, bagaimana makanannya ? hari ini jadwalnya Yumi dan Tenten, lho" kata Sakura. Kiba dan Neji langsung menoleh.

"Jadi ini masakanmu Tenten? Wah enak sekali. Aku mau tambah dulu" Neji langsung berlari menuju tempat pengambilan makanan, membuat semua orang disitu keheranan.

"Hmm, pantas saja enak sekali. Sudah kuduga pati kau akan menjadi istri yang baik Yumi-chan" ujar Kiba asal, dan Yumi meronah hebat.

"Yah, kalau kau menyukainya, ini tambah lagi" dan sekali lagi Naruto mengambi saebuah nasi kepal dan memasukannya dengan paksa kedalam mulut Kiba.

BLETAK

Dan sekali lagi juga dia mendapatkan jitakan, namun sekarang dari sahabat semasa kecilnya, Sasuke, sambil berujar "Berhenti baka, kalau dia mati nanti Akamaru akan bersedih". "Benar" tambah Gaara sambil menangis memikirkan Akamaru dan menggandeng Matsuri yang wajahnya sudah merona. "Oh betul juga yah" Naruto manggut-manggut lagi.

"Jwadwi kwaliwan lwebwih mwenghwatirkwan Akwamwarwu hwah? Twemwan mwacwam apwa kwaliwan" masih dengan mulut penuh Kiba berkata yang tidak dimiliki semua orang.

"Hey Kiba, kau sudah dengar kan kalau kau mau tambah lagi, aku masukin lagi yah, tapi nanti katanya kamu mati, kau keras kepala sekali" jawab Naruto asal.

"Bukan itu Naruto, dia bilang 'Jadi kalian lebih menghawatirkan Akamaru hah? Teman macam apa kalian', seperti itu" kata Sai _menerjemahkan _perkataan Kiba, ngomong-ngomong kenapa cuman Sai yang mengerti perkataannya-,-.

"Oh itu toh. Jelas saja kami lebih memilih Akamaru, dia kan anjing kecil yang manis, tidak sepertimu, anjing liar" kata Naruto santai dan langsung sebatang sumpit mendarat didahinya.

Para gadis yang melihat kebersamaan ketujuh pria idaman mereka ini memasang senyuman tulus, tak pernah mereka bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka terpisah.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kapan sih jadwal Hinata memasak? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan masakanmu Hinata-chan~" kata Naruto sambil bersuara manja di sebelah Hinata, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud, wahh keadaannya mengenaskan(?). Lihat saja mukanya merah sekali, sampai menjalar ketelinga, dan juga dia pasti sudah menahan hasrat(?) mau pingsan dari tadi.

"A-Ano… g-gi-giliranku d-di ha-hari ke-kelima, Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata gugup sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk nya. 'Kyaaaa, Naruto-kun mengharapkan masakanku, aku harus berusaha membuat yang paling enak nanti' inner Hinata berkata.

"Whooaa, jadi besok lusa yah? Wah aku sudah tidak sabar"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan sambil mengobrol, kadang tertawa, teriak, dan juga selalu tersenyum. Kebersamaan mereka sangat indah. Haah, masa muda memang indah #plakk.

Dari kejauhan Tsunade selaku nenek dari Naruto melihat cucunya ceria seperti itu diapun ikut senang, masih teringat kenangan dimana dulu Naruto dijauhi teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak karena dianggap sombong sebab dia merupakan anak orang kaya, padahal dia sangat ingin berteman, dan menjalin hubungan dengan anak-anak lain seusianya. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak negara api menyerang #Plakk. Ehem, tapi semua itu berubah sejak anak kecil berwajah stoic nan polos bernama Uchiha Sasuke memasuki hidupnya dan berteman dengannya. Dari situlah juga Naruto mulai memiliki banyak teman dan sampai disegani hingga sekarang.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, entah kenapa dia seperti dapat merasakan penderitaan cucunya saat kecil. Sungguh demi jenggot Kakek Hiruzen, dia sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu, walaupun terkadang kasar, namun semua itu demi kebaikannya juga. Hmm, memang nenek-nenek cantik yang sangat pengertian. #DigamparTsunade

.

.

.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian semua bersama pasangan masing-masing akan diberikan kesempatan mengeksplorasi taman wisata ini" kata Tsunade memberi pengumuman didepan pintu masuk taman wisata yang terlihat mirip dengan hutan itu.

"Kalian di beri kesempatan sampai sekitar jam 05.00 petang, jadi selamat bersenang-senang" lanjutnya sekalian mengakhiri khotbahnya(?).

Dan seluruh siswa langsung berbondong-bondong masuk ke taman wisata itu, begitu juga para anggota ANBU dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Rencana di mulai" bisik Naruto sambil megenggam tangan Hinata pada pasangan ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SaiIno, KibaYumi, dan SasuSaku, menimbulkan kebingungan di antara para gadis.

"Rencana apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata penasaran, dengan muka yang sedikit merona. Ingat, tangannya kan digenggam Naruto.

"Nanti kau pasti tahu, sekarang ayo" jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya yang membuat Hinata hanya menggangguk malu, dan mengikuti Naruto beserta pasangan lainnya, kecuali pasangan NejiTen. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Entahlah, hanya para anggota ANBU dan Tuhan yang tahu #plakk.

.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Naruto dkk berhenti disebuah pondok ditengah hutan (Emang ada pondok ditengah hutan? Entahlah, hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu #plakk-lagi).

"Hey, kenapa kita meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten?" tanya Sakura penasaran, setelah mendudukan diri di pondok itu.

"Yah, kalau mereka dimakan Singa bagaimana ?" tambah Yumi dengan wajah polosnya, Kiba langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Yumi-chan, di taman wisata ini tidak ada singa, tadi kan di pintu masuk ada daftar hewan-hewan yang ada disini kan?Hewan-hewan disini tidak sebuas yang ada di kebun binatang kemarin. Disini itu adanya monyet, berbagai macam burung, bla bla bla bla. Dan juga rubah ada rubah pirang lho" jelas Kiba sambil melirik Naruto, yang dilirik hanya menjawab 'Diam kau anjing liar'.

"Kami punya rencana untuk mereka" kata Naruto memulai penjelasannya. Dan dia pun menjelaskan rencana yang sudah membuat mereka bangun jam 4 pagi ini.

"Owh, jadi itu yang membuat kalian bangun jam 4" ujar Sakura setelah Naruto selesai menjelaskan.

"Pantas saja dia jadi begini" kata Temari tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur dipangkuannya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Temari gemes.

"KALAU BEGITU MARI KITA BANTU" teriak Ino dengan mata berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu, gendut" suara datar Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" dengan mata berurai air mata Ino bergumam.

"Kekasihku yang memeberi tahuku" jawabnya santai, Sakura merona sedangkan Ino ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalankan rencananya" Naruto berkata setelah berdiri.

"Shika, ayo bangun dulu, kita sudah mau jalan" dengan lembutnya Temari berujar sambil menggoyang pelan bahu Shikamaru.

"Engh,,.. cium dulu" kata Shikamaru sambil menggeliat dipaha Temari, membuat semua orang cengok seketika.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri pasangan ini dengan raut wajah serius, para gadis terlihat sedikit takut, sampai-sampai Kiba merinding, Sasuke memasang tampang was-was, dan Gaara dan Sai dengan wajah datarnya.

"SIAPA KAU HAH ? DIMANA SHIKAMARU? CEPAT BERITAHU AKU" teriak Naruto membuat semua orang jatuh seketika.

Pemandangan selanjutnya, sudah terdapat beberapa benjolan dikepala Naruto. Sedangkan Temari, karena tidak mau mengecewakan pacarnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru, dan mencium lembut pipinya dan langsung si gadis bercepol empat ini merona.(Benar-benar pasangan yang OOC-,-)

"Hey cepatlah, ayo Hinata, disitu ada ular lho" Naruto menunjuk ke rerumputan didekat Hinata, membuat sang empu berlari panik dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

.

Ditempat lain, menyadari mereka berdua sudah tidak bersama dengan komplotannya lagi, membuat gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten ini sedikit bingung.

"Neji-kun ? kemana teman-teman lain ? bukankah tadi kita bersama mereka" tanya Tenten.

"Iya ya, entahlah, mereka memang selalu saja seperti ini" bohong Neji. "Kita jalan-jalan lagi saja, mungkin nanti akan bertemu mereka" lanjutnya.

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan di dalam taman wisata itu, tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, ada sekitar 12 remaja lainnya yang mengikuti mereka, ada yang sembunyi disemak semak, di belakang pohon, berpura-pura menjadi monyet, bahkan ada yang menyamar jadi durian jatuh. (Kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa kan).

Neji menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah teman-teman yang menurutnya bodoh ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak memberi tahu strategi penyamaran yang baik terhadap mereka. Sudahlah, yang penting rencananya berhasil, itu saja yang dia mau.

.

Srek srek

Note : _tulisan miring berarti berbisik._

_"Hey, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan ?"_ tanya Ino yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon berasama Sai (cieeee).

_"Ya, badanku juga sudah gatal-gatal nih"_ protes Sakura disemak-semak, disebelahnya Sasuke mengangguk.

_"Dan apa-apaan cara penyamaranmu itu Naruto, memangnya tidak ada penyamaran yang lain hah ?"_ sekarang Gaara berkomentar diatas pohon dengan matsuri yang selalu setia menggandengnya.

_"Hoy rubah, lihat cara penyamaranku dong"_ sombong Kiba yang menyamar sebagai….tunggu, anjing ? dan apa-apaan itu Yumi juga mengikuti cara penyamarannya.

_"Pfffftt, kau memang pantas begitu, anjing liar. Dan kalian diamlah, yang penting rencananya, bukan cara penyamarannya." _Dan ternyata ketua grup ANBU ini menyamar sebagai durian jatuh. Bagaimana caranya ? gampang saja, tinggal berbaring tengkurap dirumput sambil menelungkupkan mukanya sehingga rambut kuning jabriknya terlihat seperti durian, dan bagusnya dia juga memakai baju hijau yang memudahkannya dalam menyamar.

_"Loh, mana Hinata ?"_ tanya Naruto mencari keberadaan pasangannya.

_"A-aku disini, Na-naruto-kun"_ jawab seseorang dari semak-semak dibelakangnya.

_"Oh kau disitu Hinata. Baguslah, sekarang mari kita lihat apa rencananya"_ kata Naruto sambil mengintip kertas kecil yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Disitu tertulis :

Langkah pertama : Menyamar. (sudah)

Langkah kedua : Menggiring ke telaga didekat danau.

_"Menggiring ? bagaimana caranya ?"_ kata Naruto kemudian.

_"Kita ikat saja, lalu bawa mereka kesana"_ jawab Kiba santai.

BLETAK

_"Kau bodoh ya ? nanti kita ketahuan dong. Lebih baik kita pingsankan mereka dulu, lalu kita bawa mereka kesana"_ saran Naruto.

BLETAK

_"Itu sama berbahayanya, baka"_ tegur Sakura.

_"Hmmm, aku punya ide"_ ujar Ino membuat semua disana meneguk ludah saking takutnya akan rencana Ino.

.

_"A-apa-apaan ini ?"_

_"Salah satu dari kita akan memakai ini dan berkata kepada mereka arah ke danau seolah-olah penunjuk arah_" jelas Ino.

_"Tapi apa ini, ini, dan juga ini ?"_ kata Naruto sambil mengangkat jenggot palsu yang panjang, baju panjang yang sudah tidak layak pakai(?), dan juga sebuah tongkat.

"_Ya, nanti Tenten malah curiga"_ tambah Temari, _"Iya kau ini bagaimana sih, gemuk ?"_ ikut Sakura.

_"Diam kau, jidat. Dan cuma ini cara kita menggiring mereka. Apa kalian punya ide yang lebih baik ?"_

_ "Tapi kenapa harus ini. Dan juga, dari mana kau mendapatkan semua barang-barang ini ?"_ kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah frustasi.

_"Dari pamanku, dia seorang actor dan ini adalah barang-barangnya yang dititipkan dirumahku, aku membawanya jika mungkin ada keperluan"_ jawab Ino santai.

_"Sepertinya ini adalah jalan satu-satunya kita. Sekarang siapa yang akan menyamar ? Bagaimana kalau kau Naruto ?"_ tanya Sakura.

_"Ti-tidak bisa, aku harus me- menjaga Hinata, na-nanti dia tersesat. Kiba, kau saja" _

_ "Aduuuh, tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Kau saja Gaara"_

_"Aku sudah sampai stage terakhir, tidak bisa. Kau saja, Shika"_ jawab Gaara yang entah kapan sudah memegang PSP-nya.

_"Aku ngantuk. Sai saja" _

"Wah, pemandangan disana bagus yah, Ayo Ino-san temani aku kesana yah" Sai langsung pergi meninggalkan rombongan sambil menggandeng Ino,(berlari dari kenyataan-,-).

_"Kalau begitu Sasuke saja"_ tawar Naruto lagi.

_"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal aneh seperti itu" _

_"Ayolah Sasuke-kun"_ rayu Sakura dengan puppy eyes andalannya membuat Sasuke luluh dan tidak dapat menolak lagi.

_"Hah, baiklah" _

Dan mereka pun memakaikan barang-barang tadi ke Sasuke.

_"Pfffffttttt, hahahahaha, Sasuke kau seperti kakekku"_ kata Kiba.

Cklek

_"Oke, persiapan selesai"_ ujar Naruto setelah memotret Sasuke dengan ponselnya.

_ "Dobe, awas kau yah" _kata Sasuke dengan nada menusuk, Naruto hanya menjawab. 'Tenang saja teme, paling cuman di mading.' dengan santainya.

_ "Baiklah Sasuke-kun, cepat giring mereka, berjuanglah, aku mendukungmu."_ Sakura memberi semangat.

.

.

'Aduh, kenapa juga aku harus begini, kalau bukan Sakura yang minta mana mau aku jadi begini' omel Sasuke dalam hati sambil menghampiri Neji dan Tenten yang sepertinya sedang melihat burung-burung.

"Hei anak muda" sapa Sasuke.

"Hah ? Apa yang Kakek lakukan disini ? dan apa Kakek sendirian ?" tanya Tenten tanpa tahu siapa identitas asli sang Kakek, sementara Neji yang sudah tahu kembali menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat salah satu temannnya ini.

"Ka-kakkek kesini dengan keluarga Kakek, tapi sekarang Kakek ingin melihat burung-burung disini, kata mereka burung-burung disini memiliki suara yang indah" kembali sasuke berkata menirukan suara kakek-kakek.

"Memang benar kek, kami sudah cukup lama disini dan suara mereka benar-benar indah" kembali jawab Tenten antusias.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu baguslah. Oh iya, Kakek dengar ada danau disana yang katanya sangat indah. Pas sekali buat pasangan seperti kalian."

"Ka-kami buka pasangan" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, apa kau mau kita kesana Tenten ?" tanya Neji., Tenten pun menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kakek hati-hati ya." pamit Neji dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kakek'.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kakek gadungan(?) ini sendirian. Tak lama kemudian, ada dua orang gadis yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengan mereka yang berjalan lalu melihat kakek ini.

"Hey lihat, apa itu ?" tanya gadis pertama.

"Apa itu orang utan seperti yang kita liat tadi ?" sekaranng tanya gadis kedua.

"Kurasa bukan, itu pasti suku pedalaman yang tinggal disini. Iiih, kita pergi saja yuk, nanti dia macam-macam lagi sama kita"

Kedua gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu sang Uchiha berpakaian dan menyamar seperti ini ?, memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke pundung dengan aura kekecewaan yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

"Wah, danaunya indah yah Neji-kun"

"Ya, pemandangannya memang sangat bagus. Kalau Sai ada disini, dia pasti sudah melukisnya"

Dua remaja, saling malu-malu, merona disana sini, dan juga salah tingkah yang berlebihan. Itu semua terjadi pada _calon _pasangan yang satu ini. Yang satu bingung mau ngomong apa, yang satunya lagi mau ngomongin sesuatu tapi susah diungkapkan.

"Etto…" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Neji-kun dulu"

"Kau saja duluan, Tenten"

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah percakapan canggung di antara keduanya. Tanpa sadar ada beberapa mata yang sedang melihat mereka.

.

Srek srek

"Hey, apa rencana selanjutnya ? badanku sudah gatal-gatal nih" protes Ino.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar aku lihat dulu" jawab Naruto langsung mengambil kertas kecil dari dalam kantungnya. "Buat suasana romantis" ucapya kemudian.

"Suasana romantis ? kalau begitu, apa yang harus dilakukan ?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Semuanya tampak berfikir, sempat juga beranggapan buat apa mereka bangun jam 4 pagi hanya untuk menyusun rencana yang tidak jelas begini.

"Hey bagaimana menurutmu, teme ?" Naruto hendak bertanya pada Sasuke, namun keadaan Sasuke yang masih trauma terhadap kejadian _Kakek Gadungan_ tadi membuat Naruto membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku ada ide" dan sekali lagi, sang putri dari keluarga Yamanaka ini berujar membuat semua orang merinding memikirkan betapa memalukan ide sebelumnya.

Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan mulai berbisik-bisik untuk mengatur rencana. Seperti apa kira-kira rencana mereka ? mari kita tunggu saja. Dan semoga dapat membantu Neji yang sedang gemetaran disebelah Tenten sekarang.

.

.

"Huh, buat apa juga disuruh petik bunga disini." protes pria berambut pirang ini, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Naruto.

"I-ini juga kan un-untuk membantu Ne-Neji-nii-san, Na-Naruto-kun." sekarang seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo bernama Hinata yang berkata.

"Hah, aku tahu ini juga untuk Nii-san, tapi kan…"

"Nii-san ?" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Hinata bertanya sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, ya eh ti-tidak…ma-maksuddku Nii-san-mu, ini kan untuk Neji, dan Neji adalah Nii-san-mu" bukan malah mengerti Hinata malah semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto yang tergugup begitu, diapun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, taman bunga disini bagus yah, tak kusangka di taman wisata begini ada taman bunga yang indah begini" sekarang Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, ini sangat indah" Hinata berkata sambil menutup matanya, perlahan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan pelan helaian rambutnya, membuat dirinya terlihat cantik ditambah terpaan sinar matahari menjelang sore itu. Dan keadaan Naruto saat melihat Hinata seperti itu ? wah jangan ditanya lagi, sudah pasti terpesona, terpana, sekaligus tergila-gila.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya ini sudah cukup" perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto tersadar kembali dari lamunan indahnya. Mereka berdua pun berlalu meninggalkan taman bunga itu sambil menggotong setumpuk bunga yang sudah mereka petik tadi.

.

"Apa sudah dipetik ?" tanya Ino saat Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka(?), apalagi kalau bukan semak-semak.

"Ya, apa segini cukup ?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ya, sekarang…."

.

.

"Wah, lihat itu Neji-kun, mataharinya sudah mau terbenam"

"Yah, itu sangat indah"

Mereka berdua masih duduk di pinggir danau. Dari tadi mereka terus memandangi kearah danau, dimana ada burung-burung berterbangan, ikan yang meloncat-loncat di permukaan air, dan juga matahari yang sudah mau terbenam itu.

"Hah, sayangnya kita hanya diberi waktu sampai jam 5 yah, padahal aku mau lihat matahari tebenam dari sini." Tenten sedikit cemberut. 'Mereka dimana sih ? waktu berkunjungnya kan sudah mau habis' rutuk Neji dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu jatuh dari langit, mengagetkan Tenten. Kenapa hanya Tenten yang kaget ? tentu saja, karena Neji sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dan dia sedikit mengulum senyum lega.

"Bunga ?" ujar Tenten setelah sesuatu dari langit itu jatuh ke tangannya, "dari mana asalnya ?" tanyanya kemudian.

Neji mencari asal dari bunga-bunga yang berterbangan itu, dan mendapati ada dua orang makhluk berambut pirang juga bertaring sedang melempar-lemparkan bunga dari atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sementara disemak-semak terlihat beberapa temannya seperti sedang memberi semangat padanya, dan dia berterima kasih untuk bantuan dari para teman-temannya itu.

.

Sementara itu di atas pohon….

"Kenapa kita juga harus melempar bunga seperti ini ? kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana ?" protes Kiba.

"Sudahlah, ini juga untuk membantu Neji kan ? lakukan saja jangan mengeluh" tegur Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melihat Neji, dan Neji juga melihatnya, Naruto pun melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak digunakan untuk melempar bunga. Saking semangatnya melambai, sampai-sampai dia salah melempar bunga dan malah melemparnya ke muka Kiba.

"Uhuk, uhuk, oy rubah, kau cari masalah ya" Kiba yang tidak terima langsung membalas melemparkan bunga ke muka Naruto.

"Oy, kau berani juga dengan dengan Ketua yah ? terima ini" kembali Naruto membalas melempar. Dan terjadilah percekcokan, saling melempar, menjambak, menjitak, dan saling tumbuk satu sama lain. Sampai…

BRRRUUKKKK

"Apa itu ?" merasa mendengar suara gubrakan, membuat Tenten, celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara, semntara Neji, sekali lagi harus menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah bodoh kedua temannya yang ambruk dari pohon.

Neji melihat ke sema-semak tempat teman-teman lainnya berada. Mereka terlihat sedang memberi kode untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, dan Neji sempat berfikir, namun akhirnya dia sudah memutuskannya.

"Hmm, Tenten…"

"Ya Neji-kun ?"

"A-ada, se-seuatu yang i-ingin kubicarakan de-denganmu"

"Apa itu, Neji-kun ?"

"Se-sebenarnya…."

"Sebenarnya apa Neji-kun ?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku…." dan sekali lagi bukti bahwa anggota ANBU akan gagap saat ingin menyampaikan perasaannya itu benar adanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini siluman yah Neji-kun, atau vampire ? atau manusia serigala ?" kata Tenten, dan Neji sweatdrop melihat respon Tenten.

"Bu-bukan, se-sebenarnya aku…"

"Kau kenapa, Neji-kun ?"

"Aku….aku…aku menykaimu" akhirnya Neji mengatakannya sambil merona, dimata Tenten, Neji yang merona itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Eh?"

"Y-ya. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan sekarang akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, dan aku tahu aku ini tidak pantas untukmu, jadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, dan…"

CUP

Mata Neji terbelalak, Tenten menciumnya. Ya, MENCIUMNYA. Setelah beberapa detik Tenten pun melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Neji-kun"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Neji dengan muka yang memerah sempurna. Memang kejadian langkah diamana Neji terlihat memerah seperti ini. Sama halnya dengan Neji, Tenten juga memerah.

Dan semak-semak pun bergoyang-goyang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

Cklek cklek cklek

"Kyaaaaa, dia menciumnya, dia menciumnya"

"Whoooaaa, Tenten berani sekali"

"Aduh pantatku sakit" (yang berkata begini hanya dua makhluk yang sebelumnya terjun bebas dari atas pohon.

Mereka pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka, dan menghampiri kedua sejoli yang baru saja jadi sejoli(?) ini.

"Ehem…ehem, kayaknya ada yang baru jadian nih" kata Sakura menjahili.

"Sepertinya kita dilupain" lanjut Ino.

"Eh ? kalian dari mana saja ? dari tadi kami mencari kalian lho" Tenten berkata.

"Kami ada urusan sebentar, dan baguslah kalau kalian berdua sudah jadian" sekarang Naruto yang berujar.

"Yah, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Dan Naruto kau juga berjuang yah" Kata Neji berterima kasih sekaligus memberi semangat.

"Hehe, oke Nii-san" jawab Naruto.

"Nii-san ?" kembali Hinata dengan wajah bingung polosnya.

"Ma-maksudku Nii-san-nya Hinata"

Dan yang lain pun menggeleng melihat tingkah ketua ANBU ini.

"Ayo kita kembali, jam berkunjungnya sudah habis" Temari berkata.

"Ngomong-ngomgong Sasuke kenapa ?" Karenna bingung Tenten bertanya. Keadaan Sasuke terbilang cukup mengenaskan(?), dia masih saja trauma akan kejadian sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, sekarang sudah sekitar jam 08.30 malam. Di kamar anggota ANBU, mereka masih menjalankan aktifitas biasa mereka, ngobrol malam.

"Jadi yang sudah jadian Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji. Sekarang tinggal aku, Kiba dan Sai" kata Naruto sebagai ketua.

"Hmm, besok sudah hari keempat. Waktunya semakin tipis, jadi siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaanya besok ?" kata Neji.

"Hihi, kayaknya besok giliranku" kata seorang pria bertaring panjang. Ya, Kiba.

"Oke bagaimana, rencananya ?"

.

.

.

Dan perjuanagan mereka pun masih terus berlanjut.

.

TBC

.

Hay minna-san, saya kembali dengan chap baru nih. Kayaknya chap ini paling lama yah di updatenya ? maaf banget yah, laptop saya satu bulan ini disita karena sudah mau ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi nggk bisa ngetik deh. Sebenarnya ujannya hari kamis besok lusa, dan saya bisa ngetik chap ini juga karena alasannya kerja tugas.

Dan karena saya sudah mau ulangan, chap selanjutnya sepertinya juga agak lama, tapi nggk selama chap ini, karena ulangannya juga cuman seminggu. Mohon dimengerti yah para readers sekalian, tapi yang pasti saya akan update secepatnya, dan tentu saja saya usahakan disetiap chapnya menarik untuk dibaca. Oke, sekarang saya balas comment dulu yah.

**TomatoCherry0225 : Hehe, makasih sebelumnya. Dan maaf kalau chap ini agak lama, review lagi yah ****J**

**yudi arata : Makasih juga yah, maaf sudah menunggu lama, review lagi yah.**

** ricardo . lana . 1 : haha, sepertinyasemua orang pasti berubah kalau tentang cinta. Wah, peramal nih kayaknya, tapi silahkan dilihat sendiri yah.**

**caesarpuspita : iya nih mbak, saya kalau ngetik pasti gk lepas dari typo, tapi ada beberapa yang sudah saya perbaiki, dan mudah-mudah kedepannya nggak ada lagi. Dan makasih udah revew.**

**misakiken : Makasih **** maaf chap ini agak lama.**

** Rizki . Wisnu .01 : beberapa sudah saya perbaiki, makasih yah sarannya**

**mitosenju : iya yah, makasih udah diingetin, mito-san. Makasih banget sarannya, maaf kalau chap ini updatenya lama. Tolong bimbingannya yah mito-san, arigatou.**

**Byakugan no Hime : kata orang-orang cinta itu bebas #plakk, hahaha mudah-mudahan keinginannya terwujud, makasih udah review yah.**

**B2utyLia : Makasih **

**yudi : Makasih yah **

**Azarya senju : Whooaa, makasih yah, maaf chap ini agak lama.**

**DrunKenMist99 : hihii, kagak tau tu sih Sika, hehe. Sip pastu dlanjutin.**

**alfi : Makasih yah, maaf chap ini agak lama.**

**Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu : Oke sip, pati mereka nyusul. Makasih udah review yah.**

**YOktf : Sip, makasih **

**Mizusagawa Hyuuga : Haha, mudah-mudahan bisa gitu.**

**shinji r : Nih liat aja.**

**NikeLagi : makasih, review lagi yah.**

**Blue Chery : Makasih udah nunggu, maaf chap ini agak lama.**

**Black Rave Strife Namikaze : sebelumnya maaf, tapi memang saya sendiri belum terlalu berpengalaman dalam bidang humor, pasti saya kembagkan supaya lebih kerasa. Dan makasih reviewnya.**

**Lalu Kahfi265 ; Makasih, silahkan ditunggu yah **

**DarkCrowds : Hehe, tunggu aja deh, review lagi yah.**

**Ihza saputra : Oke, makasih.**

**fariz. a .16 : Sip.**

Yah, sekian untuk chap ini , sekali lagi saya berterima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, and follow fic ini. Saya usahakan updatenya lebih cepat dan ceritanya lebih menarik. Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, Bye-bye…

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, ayo kita nonton film ini" kata seorang remaja pria berkulit pucat dengan senyum tipis palsunya.

"Film apa itu ?" sahut seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan penasaran. Dan yang ditanya pun menunjukan sebuah DVD yang dipegangnya.

"Whoaaa, i-itu kan f-film horror yang te-terkenal mengerikan itu." kata pria jabrik tadi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah dibasahi keringat dingin.

"Kenapa kau takut begitu, dobe ?" ejek seorang lagi dengan rambut raven.

"A-aku ti-tidak takut."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu Naruto ?" tanya seseorang lagi dengann iris mata amethyst-nya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Nii-san. Ha-hanya saja, hantunya terlihat seperti Kaa-chanku saat mengamuk"

"Owhh, kalau begitu ayo kita tonton, aku penasaran bagaimana _calon_ anggota keluargaku saat mengamuk" kata lelaki itu yang diketahui bernama Neji, membuat semua orang disitu cengok seketika. 'Dia sudah merestuinya, bahkan dia sudah mengatakan hal yang menjurus seperti itu' pikir mereka masing-masing, terkecuali untuk pria jabrik bernama Naruto ini, dia masih belum paham tentang apa yang dibicarakan _calon _kakak sepupu ipar(?)nya ini.

Dan setelah selesai mencerna perkataan Neji, …

"Oke, ayok kita tonton." dengan semangat 45, dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil DVD itu dan bersiap memutarnya di TV yang sudah disediakan dikamar mereka, tanpa mengindahkan fakta bahwa baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia gemetar menahan rasa takutnya.

"Hooaammmz mendokusai, kalian nonton saja sendiri, aku ngantuk. Ini sudah jam 11" seorang pria lain dengan surai layaknya nanas langsung berjalan menaiki tempat tidurnya dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik dia sudah menuju alam mimpinya.

"H-Hey, bagaimana dengan rencanaku ?" sekarang pria bertaring yang bersuara, tak terima ditinggalkan. Sudah 2 jam lebih mereka duduk yang awalnya untuk menyusun rencana, namun belum mendapatkan hasil.

"Hah, Sudahlah, tidak perlu rencana. Kita bertindak sesuai insting saja besok" balas Naruto, bersiap untuk menonton film.

Menghela napas sebentar, 'Mudah-mudahan besok berjalan dengan lancar' harap pemuda bertaring bernama Kiba itu.

Dan malam itu, dikamar sekelompok pria yang dikenal sebagai ANBU sangat gaduh dengan teriakan dan juga jeritan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai ketua dari perkumpulan itu. (padahal tadi semangat sekali -,-)

.

.

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain jadi kejutan nanti :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

.

.

Pagi hari ini disambut dengan ciutan juga nyanyian makhluk Tuhan yang biasa disebut burung, udara pagi yang menyegarkan itu menyapa semua orang, terutama di pusat kawasan budaya dan wisata Kota Suna. Tempat ini sekarang tengah di penuhi dengan anak-anak NHS kelas XII.

Disebuah ruangan besar yang biasa menjadi pusat dan juga tempat murid-murid ini sarapan, terlihat 7 pria sedang menikmati sarapannya. Kondisi mereka semua berbeda-beda. Ada yang muka datar-tanpa ekspresi-dan juga dingin seperti Sasuke, dan Neji. Ada juga yang masih pagi sudah sibuk dengan PSP-nya seperti Gaara, ada juga yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas seperti Sai, tampak memikirkan sesuatu macam Kiba, bahkan ada yang masih saja menguap, dialah Shikamaru.

Eh? Sepertinya kekurangan satu orang yah ?. Oh itu dia, tak seperti biasanya, orang ini juga menguap terus. Tubuhnya juga seperti orang yang kelelahan. Apa yang terjadi padanya ? mukanya bahkan masih terdapat ekspresi kantuk yang luar biasa, bahkan kantung matanya punya kantung mata(?).

"Kenapa kau lemas begitu, dobe ?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang tak bersemangat tadi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena film yang kemarin malam"

Mendengar pernyataan ketua mereka, para anggota ANBU ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah dihafal sifat ketua mereka ini bila itu bersangkutan dengan sesuatu yang berbau hantu. Herannya dia masih saja mau menonton film itu walaupun sudah tahu efeknya akan seperti ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu, segerombolan gadis yang berjumalah sekitar 7 orang berjalan menghampiri meja para anggota ANBU tadi. Mengindahkan beberapa sorakan dan bisikan dari beberapa murid lelaki yang melihat mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mengerutkan dahi melihat pasangan mereka yang sepertinya tidak bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ohayou" sapa gadis-gadis itu saat mereka sudah sampai di meja dan langsung mendudukan diri.

"Ohayou" jawab 5 dari 7 pria-pria tadi. Satunya lagi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, yang satu lagi sedang menelungkupkan mukanya diatas meja sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun ? sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Yumi sedikit tergagap. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan menyukai Kiba. Walaupun mereka baru saja kenal beberapa hari belakangan ini, tapi entah sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai merangsek masuk ke-dadanya. Dirinya juga sempat ditertawai teman-teman perempuannya saat bertanya perasaan apa yang dimilikinya (yang sempat dikiranya adalah alergi karena dia selalu memerah saat berdekatan dengan Kiba).

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Yumi-chan" jawabnya.

Sementara itu, melihat pasangan sekaligus orang yang disukainya dalam kondisi yang tidak bersemangat seperti itu membuat Hinata Hyuuga penasaran.

"Na-Naruto-kun, o-ohayou" sapanya Hinata dengan gagap sesudah mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto. Setelah disapa, barulah Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan matanya yang sedikit membengkak dengan kantung mata berlapis-lapis(?) itu.

"Oh Hinata, ohayou" jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi. Sementara Hinata yang melihat kondisi Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa matamu bengkak begitu Naruto-kun ?" tanyanya khawatir, dan yang mengherankan lagi, tidak dengan tergagap. "Apa Neji-nii-san membangunkanmu jam 4 pagi lagi ?" setelah berkata begitu, Hinata menoleh tajam kearah Neji, jangan lupa aura kemarahannya. (Hinata devil mode : on)

Neji langsung tersedak mendengarnya, sementara Kiba, dan juga Sai bergidik ngeri meihat Hinata. Sepolos dan juga semanis apapun Hinata, apabila ada yang berbuat apa-apa pada _calon _suami masa depannya, maka inilah yang terjadi.

"A-aku tidak me-melakukan apa-apa, Hinata-sama" bantah Neji dengan halus juga merinding.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun bisa jadi begini ?" suara dingin Hinata kembali terdengar. Skak mat, Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Masa dia harus bilang karena menemaninya menonton film horror yang kata Naruto hantunya mirip dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya calon keluarga ?, bisa dihajar ketuanya itu nanti.

"Sudahlah Hinata, ini karena aku menonton film horror dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman" sekarang Naruto yang berkata dengan halus juga tersenyum, membuat Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya merona.

"Ba-baiklah, N-Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan gugup, sambil memainkan ujung jarinya. (Astaga, cepat sekali berubah dari devil mode ke malu-malu modenya -_-), sampai membuat teman-teman Hinata sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong giliran siapa yang memasak. ?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, sekarang gilirannya Temari-san" Tenten yang menjawab. "Hey Shikamaru, kenapa kau tidak memakan masakanku ? enak tahu." Temari bertanya pada Shikamaru setelah melihatnya hanya memasang tampang malas tanpa menyentuh masakannya sama sekali.

Pemikiran yang lainnya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru akan meminta disuapi dan juga dimanja seperti sikapnya sebelumnya. Namun kenyataannya…

"Aku bisa mati keracunan kalau aku memakannya"

Semuanya cengok, bukan hanya karena pemikiran mereka salah, namun juga karena tidak menyangka, kalau Shikamaru berani mengatakan seperti itu pada pacarnya sendiri. Mereka melirik Temari sebentar. Bukan hanya aura kemarahan yang terlihat, namun juga aura pembunuh, kebencian, layaknya seekor hewan buas yang hendak mencabik-cabik mangsanya (Author yang nulis aja sampe ikut merinding).

Naruto yang juga ikut merinding langsung menggandeng Hinata dan bersembunyi dengan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata, membuat Hinata merona hebat. Kiba juga begitu, bersembunyi dibelakan Yumi, membuat gadis berambut putih pendek itu deg-degan.

Bugh Duagh Bletak Prangg

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru sudah babak belur, benjol dikepala, dan juga mata yang lebam. "Bagaimana rasanya, Shika-kun ?" Temari bertanya dengan nada yang.. err susah dijelaskannya.

"Enak kok, Tema-chan" dengan senyum merekah yang dibuat-buat Shikamaru berkata. Semua disitu sweatdrop berjamaah-lagi. Bagaimana tidak, pasangan yang satu ini kalau lagi lovey-dovey itu bikin iri, tapi kalau lagi seperti ini, bikin ngeri aja lihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba mencolek Naruto, membuat sang empu terheran dibuatnya. Kiba memberikan kode untuk Naruto agar mendekat,seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto pun mendekatkan badannya memberikan akses, dan Kiba pun berbisik ketelinganya. Para gadis juga anggota ANBU yang lain sedikit dibuat heran dengan tindak laku keduanya ini. Setelah selesai, Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya lalu berkata, "Wah, itu ide bagus". Anggota ANBU yang lain akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang dibahas kedua sahabat mereka ini. Sedangkan para gadis, bukannnya mengerti tapi malah dibuat tambah bingung.

"Apanya yang ide bagus, Naruto?" karena penasaran Sakura pun bertanya.

"Whoa, tidak bisa kuberitahu, ini rahasia lelaki"

Sakura cemberut. Naruto melirik para anggotanya, dan mengangguk kecil, dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan yang sama. Dan mereka bertujuh pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kalian mau kemana, Kiba-kun ?" tanya Yumi dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin. Seakan ada sambaran petir didadanya, membuat dada Yumi terasa sesak. Apa ia berbuat salah ? atau apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kiba marah, sampai jadi seperti ini. Sementara para gadis terkejut, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Kiba bersifat seperti biasanya, namun sekarang…

"Kami pergi dulu yah, karena hari ini hari bebas, sehingga tidak ada kegiatan, kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar" kata Naruto masih dengan cengirannya, menatap Hinata sebentar, "Hinata, kalau ada urusan denganku, SMS atau telfon saja yah" . Hinata langsung merona, dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan beriringan mulai meninggalkan para gadis yang masih dibuat bingung oleh tingkah mereka. Sorakan dan juga jeritan siswi-siswi lain terdengar saat para anggota ANBU melenggang melewati mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian ke-7 pria tadi pun tak terlihat lagi setelah keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Hey Kiba, apa tidak apa-apa kau berbicara sedingin itu dengannya ?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Habisnya mau bagaimna lagi, itu kan juga bagian dari rencananya. Dan apa kau pikir aku tidak takut apa ? bagaimana jika nanti dia membenciku ?" katanya dengan nada lebay.

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia pasti hanya tak ingin menemuimu lagi, berfikir bahwa kau ini laki-laki brengsek, akhirnya keingintahuannya tentang dirimu lenyap begitu saja, dan akhirnya dia mendapati lelaki lain yang dianggapnya lebih baik darimu, dan akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu." Sai berkata dengan tetap memasang tampang tak berdosa dan juga senyum palsunya. Sasuke, Neji , dan Gaara, malah mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sai, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku" kata Kiba masih dengan wajah sedihnya sambil menggandeng Naruto dan menangis lebay, sehingga mendapat jitakan dari sang ketua.

"Sudahlah, jangan berfikiran negatif. Sekarang fokus saja pada rencana kita" kembali Naruto bersuara. "Tapi sebelum itu, mumpung kita lagi di kota, ayo kita putar-putar dulu." Naruto berujar dengan semangat. Memang mereka sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, dan tidak jauh keadaannya dengan di penginapan, hampir semua mata kaum hawa melirik mereka. Dari anak-anak remaja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka, ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat, bahkan ada nenek-nenek yang melihat mereka dengan rona merah diwajah. Apa benar mereka begitu memukau ?

.

Sementara itu, masih ditempat sarapan. Para gadis sedang mengobrol sesuatu, dari pada penasaran, mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan.

"Ke-kenapa Kiba-kun bersikap seperti itu ya ? apa dia marah padaku ? atau aku sudah berbuat salah ?" Yumi yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru beberapa saat dilihatnya angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Yumi-chan. Pasti dia bersikap seperti itu karena ada sesuatu, dan aku yakin dia tidak mungkin marah padamu" Sakura yang sedang duduk disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus punggung temannya ini.

"Ya, dan kalau dia membuatmu bersedih, akan kuhajar dia" Ino juga berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yu-Yumi-chan, a-aku mungkin tidak memukulnya, ta-tapi pasti aku akan membantu" Hinata juga ikut (Ya iyalah Hinata, cewek kayak kamu yang lembut begitu mana mungkin memukul orang)

"Iya Yumi tenang saja, aku juga merasa kamu tidak berbuat salah kok" Tenten menambahi, diikuti Matsuri yang mengangguk sambil masih menyantap sarapnnya yang belum habis.

.

.

.

Anggota ANBU sudah kembali kedaerah penginapan, setelah tadi sebentar jalan-jalan di kota. Mereka terlihat duduk dikamar mereka kembali, sambil mendiskusikan kembali rencana Kiba.

"Bagaimana rencanaku, bagus kan ?" ujar Kiba bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, memang itu bagus, tapi bagaimana cara kita mengumpulkan siswa-siswa lain ?" tanya Neji. Tunggu, siswa lain ? apa rencana mereka ini melibatkan orang-orang selain mereka ?. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka ber-7 yang tahu #plakk.

"Hehe, masalah itu serahkan saja padaku" Naruto berujar, sambil memamerkan cengirannya, kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk pergi, lalu berkata "Ayo ikut aku". Dan mereka bertujuh keluar dari kamar mereka.

Berjalan melalui koridor penginapan, lalu keluar dan berjalan kearah..penginapan guru ?

"Hey, buat apa kita ke penginapan para guru ?" tanya Kiba sewot.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kalau kau ingin mengumpulkan semua para siswa laki-laki dengan sekali suruh, siapa yang akan kau temui ?" Naruto bertanya. Anggota ANBU lain sudah mengerti dan hanya ngagguk-ngagguk, namun Kiba malah tambah bingung.

"Siapa ?" tanyanya.

"Huh, kau itu bodoh yah. Sudahlah, kau ikut saja nanti juga kau tahu" Naruto berkata. Mereka pun berjalan menuju penginapan para guru.

.

"Mau apa kalian kesini ?" tanya seorang nenek-nenek #digampar Tsunade, atau lebih tepatnya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar penginapannya. Wajahnya tertekuk, merasa malas menghadapi apa yang ada didepannya.

Di hadapannya berdiri tujuh pria tampan (sebut saja begitu), yang masang senyum permohonan, dan yang paling depan diantara mereka adalah lelaki dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ano…boleh minta bantu, Tsunade-baa-chan ?" tanya lelaki tadi.

"Bantu apa ?" yang ditanya hanya menjawab seperti itu, suaranya tampak lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Engg, tolong beri pengumuman untuk para siswa laki-laki supaya berkumpul di belakang penginapan pria, boleh ya Baa-chan ?"

"UNTUK APA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU ?" teriak Tsunade dashyat membuat ketujuh pria ini sedikit terhuyung saking kerasnya. Naruto mengusap telinganya sebentar, memeriksa apakah masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"Kumohon baa-chan" minta Naruto dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

"Tidak mau"

Oke, cara pertama gagal. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali berkata.

"Selesai ujian aku akan menginap di rumah Baa-chan selama sehari" ujar Naruto akhirnya. Tsunade masih menggeleng kepalanya.

"3 hari ?" tananya lagi, dan Tsunade juga masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Naruto menghela napas sejenak lalu lanjut berkata..

"Baiklah Baa-chan, seminggu"

Tsunade melirik cucu kesayangannya ini, dengan sedikit tersenyum puas dan pun menjawab, "Baiklah". Ya, dia memang sangat ingin tinggal dengan cucunya. Entahlah, hanya ingin selalu dekat dengan cucunya, atau mungkin ada hal lain yang hanya Tsunade saja yang tahu. Sedangkan anggota ANBU sweatdrop melihat proses tawar menawar diantara keduanya ini. Menurut mereka ini merupakan hubungan nenek-cucu yang terbilang aneh, namun kembali satu hal yang mereka tahu, keluarga ini sangat harmonis.

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto dan para anggotanya pun melenggang pergi. Satu hal yang membuat Kiba penasaran.

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau ingin melakukan apapun untuk rencana ini, seperti kau saja yang mau menyatakan perasaan ?" tanya Kiba ditengah perjalan mereka. Naruto kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesaat.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu temanku, apapun resikonya. Jadi jangan khawatir, rencana ini pasti sukses."

Perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat semua anggota ANBU terpukau. Pria kuning dihadapan mereka ini memang selalu bertindak bodoh dan kekanakan, namun perkataannya barusan dapat membuktikan kalau dia sangat menjunnjung tinggi persahabatan. Dan kembali satu hal yang disimpulkan oleh para lelaki ini. Mereka tidak salah menunjuk Naruto sebagai orang yang mereka panggil 'Ketua'. Mereka bersyukur mendapatkan sahabat seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa hanya siswa lelaki saja yang disuruh berkumpul ? apa mereka ada kegiatan ?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sekarang dirinya dan para gadis sedang duduk di sebuah pondok dipantai tak jauh dari penginapan. Mereka bingung beberapa saat yang lalu para guru mengumumkan bahwa seluruh siswa lelaki disuruh berkumpul di belakang penginapan pria.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang perlu disampaikan Kepala Sekolah Tsunade kepada mereka" Sakura menjawab, sambil terus meneguk minuman kaleng bersoda miliknya.

Di salah satu sisi terlihat Yumi duduk dengan sedikit menunduk. Diwajahnya terpatri ekspresi kesedihan. Mungkin masih mempertanyakan kenapa Kiba bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tadi sebelum pergi ke pondok ini, komplotannya sempat berpapasan dengan para ANBU. Dan yang membuatnya sedih adalah Kiba yang sepertinya mencuekinya. Membuang muka saat ditatap, dan membalas sapaannya dengan singkat dan suara dingin.

"Hey Yumi. Kau kenapa ?" tanya Tenten prihatin.

"Kiba-kun…" gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, dia membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku akan menghajarnya sekarang." Kata Ino lalu berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap melangkah pergi sampai pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan emosi dulu. Kita tunggu saja sampai besok, kalau dia masih bersikap seperti itu baru kita tanyakan ke dia." ujar gadis pingky ini bijak.

"Ya, dan tenanglah Yumi-chan. Kami akan selalu membantumu" Matsuri berkata sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Yumi pun sedikit lega. Bersyukur mendapatkan teman-teman seperti ini yang selalu ada disaat dia sedih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone Handphone berbunyi. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata punya Yumi. Yumi mengambil HP dari dalam kantung celananya, lalu melihat nama pengirim SMS. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat membaca nama sang pengirim.

"Kiba-kun" jeritnya cukup nyaring sampai-sampai membuat para gadis lain mendongak menatapnya.

**From : Kiba-kun**

**Temui aku di atas atap penginapan wanita. **

Begitulah kira-kira isi SMS dari Kiba. Yumi melirik ke-6 sahabatnya, yang dibalas senyuman manis .

"Temuilah dia, selesaikan masalahmu" kata Sakura.

"Ya, dan kalau dia ngapa-ngapain kamu, telfon saja aku. Aku akan kesana dan langsung menghajarnya" tambah Ino, yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Temari.

"Berhentilah, gemuk" tegurnya, dan mereka berdua langsung saling bentrok. Membuat para gadis lain menepuk jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala seolah sudah hafal sifat kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Se-semangat yah, Yumi-chan" kata Hinata memberi semangat.

"Sekalian saja kau katakan perasanmu padanya, Yumi" ujar Tenten, dan Yumi pun merona.

"Dan kalau bisa, cium dia" goda Matsuri dengan jahil, dan rona merah di pipi Yumi kembali menebal, sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Bayangkan saja, mungkin Kiba masih marah karena –menurutnya- kesalahan yang dibuatnya, dan teman-temannya ini sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencium lelaki pujaannya itu, yang benar saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, minna" Yumi berkata setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila tadi, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

**.**

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, di belakang penginapan pria…

"Kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul disini ?"

"Apa ada kegiatan ? tapi tadi kan dibilangnya hari bebas"

"Ahhh, perutku lapar nih" (yang ini tidak ada hubugannya sama sekali -,-)

Seluruh siswa laki-laki kelas XII Namikaze High School sedang berkumpul dibelakang penginapan pria, tanpa terkecuali. Ya, 'tanpa terkecuali' adalah kata yang digunakan saat pengumuman yang disampaikan sang Kepsek. Karena mereka semua takut akan keganasan(?) sang Kepsek, yah jadinya ngumpul juga disini.

"Cek 1, 2. Perhatian" suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka semua dari kegiatan masing-masing, lalu berbalik melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri diatas kursi sambil memegang pengeras suara(toa'). Hening…menunggu sang Namikaze melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelumnya maaf, karena sudah membuat kalian semua berkumpul disini, dan mengganggu kegiatan kalian masing-masing." awal Naruto berbicara, para siswa hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Tapi…saya Namikaze Naruto dari kelas XII-IPA 1, memohon bantuan teman-teman semua untuk melaksanakan rencana kecil kami" lanjutnya, para siswa saling menatap satu sama lain. Siapa yang tidak kenal Namikaze Naruto ?, tidak ada salahnya membantu. Lagipula Naruto yang notabane murid yang mudah bersosialisasi, juga baik terhadap sesama, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak kan ? apalagi orang tuanya merupakan pemilik sekolah yang ,menurut mereka begitu baik hati. Jadi, oke saja.

"Oke, tapi rencana apa ?" teriak seorang siswa.

"Temanku yang satu ini, namanya Inuzuka Kiba, dia juga dari kelas XII-IPA 1. Nah dia ini lagi menyukai seseorang…." Naruto menggantunngkan kalimatnya, diikuti sorakan jahil dari para siswa yang membuat Kiba yang sedang berdiri disamping Naruto memerah. "…dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Yumi, anak kelas XII-IPA3" lanjutnya, para siswa kembali bersorak, membuat Kiba rasanya mau menghilang dari situ saja.

"Dan permasalahannya adalah, Kiba ini mau menyatakan perasaannya hari ini, dan kami ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua membantunya dengan rencana pernyataan cinta yang sudah disusunnya"

Semua siswa bersorak bersemangat. Mereka sudah memutuskan mau membantu, lagipula ini para ANBU. Mereka bukan hanya terkenal karena ketampanan mereka saja, tapi kebaikan mereka juga. Mereka pun berteriak, menanyakan rencana seperti apa yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Oke, rencananya seperti ini…."

.

.

.

Yumi berlari kecil di lorong penginapan wanita. Setelah mendapatkan SMS dari Kiba dia langsung menuju tempat janjiannya dengan si pria itu. Diujung lorong terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas penginapan. Penginapan ini terdiri dari 4 lantai. Penginapan yang besar memang, pantas saja di anggap sebagai salah satu tempat favorit untuk menginap.

Yumi menaiki tangga, setelah sampai anak tangga terakhir, dirinya membuka pintu penghubung yang menghubungkan ke keluar. Saat dibuka, terlihat seorang pria bersurai coklat,mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jeans panjang, juga sepatu kets merah marun miliknya, menatap lurus kedepan.

Dirinya pun berjalan mendekat pria itu, berhenti setelah sekitar berjarak 2 langkah dibelakangnya. "Kiba-kun" katanya pelan. Kiba yang merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Oh, Yumi-chan" katanya, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Mereka sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sang pria ini mencoba agar tidak gugup, sedangkan sang gadis ini masih merasa tidak enak.

"Ki-Kiba-kun ?"

"Hmm"

"A-aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Mungkin aku sudah berbuat salah yang membuatmu marah"

Kiba berbalik menatap gadis itu, melangkah mendekatinya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dan sang gadis pun merona.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku marah ?"

"Ha-habisnya sikapmu tadi seperti kau sedang marah padaku." jawab Yumi. Kiba terkekeh kecil lalu berkata. "Aku tidak marah. Dan hey, coba kau lihat kebawah" kata Kiba menunjuk kebawah bangunan. Yumi pun berjalan kearah pinggir gedung itu, dan menatap kebawah.

Matanya melebar, dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sebelumnya sedikit lega mendengar penuturan sang pria yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak marah, tapi sekarang ini…

Dan dibawah sana. Terlihat pola berbentuk kalimat 'I LOVE YOU' yang tersusun dari para siswa laki-laki yang berbaris berdiri. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku, Inuzuka Kiba, mencintaimu Yumi-chan" tutur Kiba kemudian. Air mata Yumi pun menetes. Ditatapnya pria didepannya yang sedang memasang senyum manisnya. Tak tunggu lama lagi, dirinya langsung menghambur memeluk pria didepannya ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kiba-kun. Sangat mencintaimu"

Lega. Itulah yang dirasakan Kiba sekarang ini, perasaanya terbalas. Dirinya memeluk gadis yang sekarang tengah menangis didekapannya.

Prok Prok Prok

Para penonton dibawah yang melihat adegan ini pun bertepuk tangan, sambil bersorak dan juga bersiul jahil. Para siswa perempuan yang juga menyaksikan adegan ini terkagum-kagum dari bawah sana. Merasa iri berharap suatu saat ada lelaki yang melakukan hal romantis ini pada diri mereka. Kiba melihat sejenak kebawah, melihat para anggota ANBU yang juga ikut berbaris membentuk pola. Lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, yang dibalas dengan ancungan jempol juga dari sang ketua. Tak lama kemudian sorakan kompak dari bawah terdengar.

"Cium, Cium, Cium, Cium"

Semuanya bersorak, termasuk Naruto yang masih setia dengan toa' pinjaman dari neneknya. Kiba dan Yumi yang mendengarnya pun merona. Kiba menatap Yumi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Wajah mereka pun mulai mendekat satu sama lain, makin dekat, dekat, dan….

CUP

Dibawah mentari sore yang indah, dua insan remaja ini, yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, memadu cinta. Membuat beratus-ratus pasang mata yang melihatnya terasa iri.

Jangan lupa disana ada juga terlihat para gadis yang terlihat bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia. Bila sahabat mereka bahagia, mereka juga begitu. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman pertama itu, dan saling melempar senyuman manis, kepada orang yang dicintai. Sore ini memang sore yang paling indah di hidup keduanya, setidaknya itulah pemikiran mereka berdua, sampai…

"HEY INUZUKA, SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU BERCIUMAN DISITU, HAH ?"

Teriak seseorang, semua mata mencari sosok sumber suara, dan saat mereka mengetahuinya, mereka merinding. Lihat itu, seorang degan rambut warna cream dengan errr- dada besar, sedang berteriak kesal. Semua membatu ditempat, sudah siap dengan jurus andalan anak zaman sekarang kalau lagi ada masalah, apalagi kalau bukan 'Langkah seribu no jutsu'.

"NARUTOOO"

"Oke tes, 1, 2, 3" Naruto malah sewot dengan toa'nya, padahal sang kepsek sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Oke teman-teman, karena rencananya sudah berhasil, jadi di sore hari yang indah juga damai ini. Mari kita…." menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat, melirik para anggota ANBU yang lain, dan mereka pun mengangguk.

"...KAAABBBBUUUURRRR"

Dan dengan sekali teriakan dari Naruto, para siswa yang membuat pola tadi bubar paksa, dengan cara yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Siapa yang mau tertangkap sang kepsek ? bisa digantung kau nanti. Para siswi yang tadi juga yang hanya mau menonton langsung berlari, tidak mau ikut dalam masalah ini.

Sementara kedua sejoli diatas bagaimana ?. Bagi Yumi sih tidak masalah, ini kan penginapan wanita, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, lelaki dihadapannya yang baru beberapa saat menjadi pacarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana, Kiba-kun ?" tanya Yumi khawatir. Baru saja Kiba ini menjadi pacarnya, dia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Hehe, tenang saja. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" kata Kiba, kemudian maju dan mencium singkat pipi Yumi, membuat sang gadis kembali merona. Dan setelah itu, Kiba berlari menuju pintu, dan menuruni tangga. Turun ke lantai 3, tidak ada masalah, dan kembali turun ke lantai 2, masih aman, di lorong penginapan sepi-sepi saja. Masalah mulai datang saat dia hendak menuju lantai paling bawah. Terlihat para guru mulai menaiki tangga. Habislah riwayatnya, sekarang mau bagaimana ?.

"Oooy Kiba"

"Kiba"

"Disini, disini"

Sekilas terdengar ada yang meneriaki namanya, dicari sumber suara dan sepertinya dari jendela antara koridor dan belakang penginapan. Diliriknya keluar jendela, dan para teman-temannya dari ANBU sudah menunggu disana.

"Cepatlah, lompat ke pohon itu" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk pohon yang posisinya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela. Dengan cepat Kiba langsung bersiap melompat. Dipanjatnya pinggiran jendela itu, dan…

Hhhyaaaattt

Lompatannya berhasil, namun entah bernasib kurang baik atau apa, saat kakinya menginjak ranting pohon itu, kakinya terpeleset, dan langsung terjatuh. Para anggota ANBU sedikit panik, berlari meneyesuaikan posisi untuk bersiap menangkap Kiba, Shikamaru malah bertabrakan dengan Gaara, mebuat keduanya jatuh terbaring.

Sekarang hanya 4 prang yang bersiap menangkap Kiba. Yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai.

Bbbrrruuukkkkk

"I-Ittai.." kata Kiba yang jatuh terduduk tepat diatas tubuh keempat temannya. "Hey, apa kalian tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya khawatir, mereka hanya menjawab dengan berkata 'Ya'.

"Hey, jangan kabur" Tsunade berteriak dari jendela tempat Kiba melompat tadi. Para ANBU ini langsung berdiri dan berlari. Sambil ditengah larinya, Naruto masih berteriak…

"Terima kasih Baa-chan, aku menyayangimu"

Salah satu kaliamat andalannya untuk meredam amarah sang nenek. Naruto memang selalu punya jurus rahasia untuk memedam amarah beberapa anggota keluarganya yang menurutnya kalau lagi ngamuk, seakan dirimu akan binasa. Dan sepertinya kali ini kata-kata Naruto masih ampuh, sang nenek sudah tidak lagi teriak-teriak. Yes, mission complete.

.

.

.

"Whoooaaa, misi sukses" kata Naruto dikamarnya dan para anggota ANBU. Sekarang sudah sekitar jam 9 malam dan mereka masih terus saja mengobrol dari tadi.

"Arigatou, minna" kata Kiba berterimakasih pada teman-temannya ini, sambil melakukan beberapa tos dengan mereka.

"Oke, misi hari ini sukses. Tinggal 2 hari waktu yang kita punya, jika satu hari satu orang, berarti besok siapa ?" kata Neji.

Mereka melirik kearah Sai dan Naruto, pasalnya hanya mereka berdua yang belum jadian.

"Hehe, sebagai ketua yang baik, aku akan mendahulukan para anggotaku" kata Naruto bijak, . Oke sudah dipastikan, berarti besok Sai bukan ?.

"Oke Sai, apa kau sudah punya rencana ?"

"Hhmmm, sepertinya aku sudah punya rencana" kata Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana rencanamu itu ?"

.

.

.

Dan perjuangan mereka masih berlanjut. Tinggal dua hari lagi, apakah mereka akan sempat ?

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo minna-san , Marhaban ya Ramadhan (maaf bagi yang non-muslim). Dibulan ramadhan ini saya membawa sebuah chapter baru. Mudah-mudahan suka ya. Updatenya mungkit sedikit lebih lama, wajar saja saya baru selesai ujian, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan #Allhamdulillah. Oke, mohon reviewnya yah, saran, kritik, bahkan flame juga saya terima kok dengan lapang dada.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong karakter Yumi ini saya berimajinasi sendiri. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka saya pasangkan Kiba dengan karakter buatan saya sendiri. Dan kalau ciri-cirinya mungkin sedikit mirip dengan karakter 'Yukino' dari fandom sebelah, hanya saja saya berimajinasi warna matanya biru, dan rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang, yaitu sebahu. Bagaimana imajinasi saya ? bagus kan ?#plakk.

Oke sekarang waktunya saya buat balas review…

**Sasara Keiko : Hehe, oke makasih reviewnya. Review lagi yh.**

**Nikechaann : Masa Sasuke dipanggil ayam -,-. Makasih, sekrang udah selesai. Review lagi yah.**

**mitosenju : Makasih lagi mito-san. Dan untuk NejiTen-nya memang saya rasa kurang banget feelnya, tapi mohon dimaafkan. Minta saran lagi yah mito-san, dan makasih, sudah selesai dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Review lagi yah.**

**Draknamikaze ss : Oke. Makasih review lagi yah.**

**yudi : Makasih, review lagi yah.**

**Yoktf : hehehe, oke.**

**ricardo. lana. 1 : Saya yang nulis aja nggak bisa ngebayangin x_x. Ditunggu yah, makasih udah review.**

**Byakugan no Hime : Maaf yah, mudah-mudahan kedepannya tidak. Dan kalau kata-kata "cinta itu bebas", itu saya juga dengar dari orang lain sih x_x.**

**caesarpuspita : maaf karena udah lama nunggu. Oke, dan mungkin hanya Sasu sendiri yang tahu #plakk.**

**hyuuga : Okeeeeeee**

**yudi arata : Maaf yah udah lama nunggu. Makasih reviewnya, dan mohon rerview lagi yah.**

**misakiken : Ngakak juha :D. Oke, review lagi yah.**

**fariz. a. ramadhan. 16 : Mkasih, review lagi yah.**

**Geenndu : Dari chapter ini sudah terjawab. Yap, yang terakhir, dan saya usahakan yang terbaik.**

** Detektif Kadal : Makasih, review lagi yah. **

**Lalu Kahfi265 : Makasih, saya usahakan secepatnya.**

**TomatoCherry0225 : Hehe, ditunggu yah. Makasih udah review.**

**alfi : Oke, makasih.**

**airhycellia : Yosha. Makasih udah review.**

Sekian dari saya. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, bagi yang udah review, follow, maupun fav fic ini. Walaupun saya sendiri masih newbie, tapi saya usahakan yang terbaik untuk memuaskan anda #plakk. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, bye-bye,….

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	9. Chapter 9

Tik tik tik

"Ayo, ayo"

Tik tik tik tik

"Pukul dia, pukul"

"GAME OVER"

"Gyaaahhh, aku kalah lagi."

.

.

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto Belong to Masashi**

**Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : **Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku. Dan yang lain**

**jadi kejutan nanti** :D

**Warning!** : **AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

_ **Happy Reading** _

.

.

Pria itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik onyx khas dirinya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, dirinya mendengar sekilas suara seseorang.

"Gyaaahhh, aku kalah lagi."

Dia bangun dari tidur, terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengerjap sedikit, lalu mengusap surai layaknya -errr pantat ayam itu. Dan pemandangan didepan dirinya saat ini membuatnya tercengang, "K-kau bercanda, kan ?"

Dia masih sedikit menganga, dan setelah itu pria yang lain pun ikut bangun, kali ini pria dengan surai coklat panjang dan mata amethyts. Dan sekali lagi, pria coklat itu juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu menatap ke samping, dilihatnya seseorang masih dengan menganga dengan tidak elitnya, dirinya terkikik geli.

Sekarang dia bergerak, turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah 'objek' yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha dapat menganga selebar itu.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun ?"

Yang dipanggil pun menengok ke asal suara, pria itu bersurai pirang, terlihat 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya ditambah kulit tan eksotis dan jangan lupa mata blue sapphire indah yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis pingsan dengan seketika. Oke, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Oh Nii-san, ohayou."

Jawab pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina. Cengiran khas terpampang diwajahnya, menampilkan sederet gigi-gigi putih miliknya. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok yang dikenalnya diatas tempat tidur sedang melihatnya, dan masih dengan keadaan menganga, dirinya pun menyapanya.

"Yo Teme, ohayou."

Yang disapa langsung tersadar dari keadaan menganga, menggeleng sedikit lalu menjawab, "O-ohayou". Naruto mennyerngit heran, "Kau kenapa Sasuke, sakit yah ?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, ternyata pria yang menganga tadi adalah si bungsu Uchiha, bernama Sasuke. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali dengan wajah datar dan suara dinginnya.

"Ohayou Neji, Sasuke" sapa seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, berambut merah dengan taattoo di pelipisnya, yang kita semua tahu hanya Sabaku Gaara seorang yang memilikinya.

"Ohayou" jawab keduanya, Neji langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Naruto. "Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Neji.

"Seperti yang Nii-san lihat, kami sedang bermain itu." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk layar TV memperlihatkan game pertarungan yang tadi dimainkannya. Neji sedikit tersenyum, "Tumben kau bangun pagi" Neji berujar, membahas satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha menganga.

Naruto bangun pagi. Demi dada besar Tsunade #plakk, melihat Naruto bangun pagi, itu bukan hal yang jarang, tapi tidak pernah. Dan sekarang, baru jam 6 pagi dan si Namikaze itu sudah bangun dengan muka cerah bercahaya. Sejak mereka berlibur di sini saja, Naruto bangun paling pagi jam 08.30 pagi, dan itupun dipaksa.

"Hehe, aku ingin cepat-cepat sarapan. Nii-san tahu kan, hari ini Hinata yang memasak" oh jadi itu alasannya, merasakan masakan sang pujaan hati. Neji tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, pria didepannya ini, bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk merasakan masakan adik sepupunya, padahal mereka akan ke tempat sarapan jam 9 nanti. Sekarang dirinya membenarkan perkataan orang-orang, 'cinta dapat merubah segalanya'. Dan sekarang dia sudah benar-benar percaya pada Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, ayo main lagi. Kenapa aku selalu kalah melawanmu" protes Naruto, dari 10 ronde yang dimainkan, Naruto hanya memenangkan satu, dan itupun saat Gaara sedang menguap dan kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Mungkin kau saja yang kurang berpengalaman, ketua" jawab Gaara dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Huh, sekarang aku pasti menang, ayo main lagi" mereka berdua pun melanjutkan permainannya, Neji hanya menggeleng, lalau berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela, berniat membukanya. Setelah sampai di jendelanya, dia pun membukanya, dan langsung meregangkan badannya. Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang bermain PS4 itu.

"Naruto, kalah ganti"

Kata Sasuke kemudian, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, tapi sesaat langsung matanya menunjukan semangat yang membara, "Yoshaa, kalau begitu aku harus main serius" teriak Naruto, langsung menatap layar TV dengan serius.

Tik tik tik

"Pukul dia, pukul"

Tik tik

Suara tombol joystick yang dipencet Naruto menggema, mengiringi jalannya permainan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memainkan permainan yang memang lagi terkenal, ceritanya sama seperti komik yang sering dibaca Sasuke, tentang seorang ninja yang ingin menjadi Hokage. Tentu permainannya sangat sengit, namun Gaara terlihat lebih santai, memang pantas untuk orang yang disebut 'Game Master' di grub ANBU itu. Tapi lama kelamaan alur permainan mulai tidak seimbang, Gaara mulai mengungguli.

"GAME OVER"

Naruto ternganga melihat layar TV yang sekarang terpampang tulisan 'Player 1 Win' itu. "Nah Dobe, sekarang giliranku" kata Sasuke menginterupsi, langsung dirinya mengambil joystick dari tangan Naruto yang masih meratapi kekalahannya, dengan pasrah. Disisi lain, setelah Sasuke memegang joystick, dirinya langsung menatap tajam kearah Gaara, dan kemudian dibalas juga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan kalah, Uchiha"

"Coba saja, Sabaku"

Whoaa, sepertinya akan terjadi perang disini.

Sementara Neji yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan peregangan tubuhnya langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kamar, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Nii-san mau mandi ?" tanya Naruto yang melihatnya. Ya iyalah, masa mau jogging -,-.

"Hmm" jawab Neji sambil mengangguk, "mau ikut ?" lanjutnya, dan Naruto langsung memucat.

"Se-sepertinya tidak, Nii-san" jawab Naruto kaku, sementara Neji hanya terkikik. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadi -errrr susah dijelasinnya, dan kemudian berkata "Kalau dengan adiknya Nii-san, aku mau" ujarnya kemudian. Yah sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Naruto tadi kan ? mesum-mesum gimana gitulah #diRasenganNaruto. Neji yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik dengan wajah marah bak Hyuuga Hiashi, Naruto langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Be-bercanda, Nii-san. Bercanda"

Neji membuang mukanya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Ngambek ceritanya, terkadang Naruto dapat membuatnya terkesima, namun ada saatnya Naruto membuatnya naik darah.

"Oy Teme, kapan kau kalahnya, hah ?" sembur Naruto pada Sasuke yang sepertinya bertarung sengit dengan Gaara.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya, bahkan Gaara yang terkenal dengan santainya saat bermain game pun terlihat gelisah sekarang . Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan bosan. Dia melirik jam di dinding, menunjukan pukul 06.30. Masih terlalu pagi, pikirnya. Matanya beralih melirik kearah beberapa kasur yang masih ditempati, tepatnya tiga kasur. Secuil ide jahil pun terpikir olehnya.

Naruto berdiri, berjalan kearah pintu keluar kamar dan berjalan keluar. Setelah diluar, dia melirik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, langsung nyengir saat melihat petugas kebersihan penginapan perempuan yang sedang menyapu lorong disitu, tanpa pikir panjang dirinya pun berjalan kearah perempuan tadi.

"A-ano..." kata Naruto dari belakang perempuan itu. Merasa ada yang berbicara, sang petugas membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto, dan seketika itu juga wajahnya merona.

Menatap Naruto intens , itulah yang dilakukan perempuan itu sekarang. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai mendapat keberuntungan pagi-pagi begini. 'Inikah yang mereka bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama ?' batin sang petugas lebay. Dirinya yang masih sendiri di umurnya yang sudah kepala tiga membuatnya memiliki niat menggaet berondong tampan didepannya ini.

"A-ada apa ?" tanyanya gugup, sebisa mungkin dirinya membuat ekspresi yang menurutnya cantik bak anak muda, tentu dengan wajah yang masih merona. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

'Ini tante kenapa ya ? sakit atau...' pikir Naruto tak peka. Oh ayolah Naruto, apa kau tidak lihat dirinya yang berusaha menarik perhatianmu, namun sesegera dirinya menggelengkan kepala setelah ingat apa tujuannya.

"Boleh aku minta salah satu bulu dari kemoceng itu ?" kata Naruto menunjuk kemoceng yang tergantung di salah satu sisi baju petugas kebersihan itu.

Serasa dunia baru saja runtuh, dadanya sesak. Perasaan sakit menjalar di tubuhnya, rona merah di wajahnya hilang. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu, dirinya mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada dada sebelah kiri dimana sumber rasa sakit yang dirasanya, menekan bagian itu seolah rasa sakit itu akan hilang saat dia melakukannya, 'Dan jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati' kembali batinnya berkata dengan sedih. Dan satu hal yang bisa kita simpulkan tentang sang petugas kebersihan berumur lebih dari 30 tahun itu, LEBAY.

Dan Naruto kembali heran dibuatnya, namun perhatiannya kembali menuju tangan kanan sang petugas yang kembali bergerak itu. Tangannya menuju kemoceng, mencabut salah satu bulunya dan memberikannya ke Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ya, MENGERUCUT (Capslock author saja hampir jebol saat mengetik ini). Bukan sikap yang sepantasnya ditunjukan wanita berumur seperti dirinya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto yang tidak peka ini dibuat heran di pagi hari ini. Kembali mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang sang petugas dan segera mengambil bulu kemoceng itu dan berkata, "Arigatou" dengan cengiran lebar -yang menurut salah satu gadis keturunan Hyuuga nenawan itu, sampai-sampai membuat sang petugas kembali merona. (Oh, astaga -,-)

Setelah mencapai tujuannya, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju kekamarnya, tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap kepergian dirinya dengan tatapan sakit hati di belakang.

.

"Ngg...Akamaru pergilah, sudah kubilang ini kamarku."kata seorang pria bertaring(?) -satu-satunya anggota ANBU yang memiliki ciri-ciri itu hanyalah Kiba, sambil menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidur setelah merasakan beberapa gangguan di hidungnya.

"Khikhikhi..." tawa sang tersangka(?), berambut pirang, sudah pasti itu Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang bulu kemoceng dan sekarang dia sedang menahan tawa kerasnya jika tak ingin sang korban terbangun. Kembali Naruto mendekatkan bulu itu ke arah hidung Kiba, dan digosokkan bulu itu ke sana. Merasa kembali ada yang menganggu tidurnya, Kiba dengan gerakan cepat langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk.

Melirik kesebelah kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Karena rasa kantuk yang sangat amat berlebih, dirinya kembali berbaring, berusaha kembali tertidur. Naruto kembali berdiri, setelah tadi sempat menunduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kiba lantaran takut ketahuan, bisa digigit dia nanti.

Naruto kembali melakukan kegiatan menjahili Kiba, Sasuke yang sempat melirik langsung berkata dengan suara datarnya, "Biarkan saja dia Naruto"

"Urusai Teme, cepatlah kalah supaya aku juga bisa bermain" jawab Naruto lumayan keras, tanpa sadar seseorang tengah megenggam lengannya.

"Hooo, jadi kau yah, rubah"

Glek

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto membalikkan badannya, melihat Kiba yang sudah masuk mode hewan buasnya (Kiba Beast mode : on).

"Y-yo, Kiba. Ohayou"

"Ohayou, ketua" sial, seringaiannya semakin lebar, membuat Naruto kembali meneguk ludah.

"GYAHHHHH, TOLONG AKUUU. ANJING LIAR SEDANG MENGEJARKUU"

Teriakan dari dalam kamar ANBU membuat petugas kebersihan yang baru saja jatuh cinta yang sedang menyapu didepan kamar itu tersentak. Ingin sekali dirinya membantu dengan masuk kedalam kamar itu, namun mengingat beberapa saat lalu si brondong baru saja 'menolaknya' membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya, sambil membuang muka, sok cuek dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menyapunya (Saran dari author : "Jangan tiru adegan ini dirumah").

Oke lupakan sesaat tentang petugas kebersihan lebay tadi. Sekarang mari kita intip kembali kedalam kamar ANBU.

PANG BYUAARRR KREKK MEOWW

"KESINI KAU RUBAH, AKAN KUGIGIT KAU"

Sepertinya sekarang Naruto dan Kiba sedang kejar-kejaran, tabrak sana tabrak sini. Neji yang baru selesai mandi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan ke lemari , berniat mengganti bajunya. Naruto masih lari dari kejaran Kiba, namun saat Kiba melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain PS, dia berhenti.

"Whoaa, oy Sasuke, Gaara, main bola 4 orang, cepat" mohon -perintah Kiba, membuat Sasuke lengah dan Gaara yang melihat kesempatan langsung menlancarkan serangan.

"GAME OVER"

Sasuke kalah, membuat dirinya menatap tajam Kiba, namun sayang Kiba tidak memperdulikannya, Kiba malah berjalan menuju console PS4 dan meresetnya untuk mengganti game. Disisi lain Gaara sedang memasang tampang sombong yang membuat Sasuke semakin badmood.

"Oy rubah, sini main dulu. Kau akan ku kalahkan" teriak Kiba pada Naruto, yang dimaksud langsung berlari menuju TKP dan mendudukan dirinya, bersiap bermain.

Sambil menunggu Gaara mengatur setting gamenya, Kiba melirik kearah satu tempat tidur bertingkat yang masih dihuni penghuninya.

"Sai belum bangun, tumben sekali" kata Kiba, Naruto yang mendengar langsung menoleh, "Biarkan saja dulu, dia pasti lelah karena semalaman membuat 'itu'. "

"Yah, kuharap rencananya sukses"

"Tentu saja, aku sebagai ketua akan memastikan semuanya sukses"

.

.

Dan pagi hari di kamar para ANBU ini berjalan seperti biasa, pertengkaran, main game, bahkan ada yang masih tidur. Namun itu semua malah membuat persahabatan mereka makin erat setiap waktunya.

.

.

Sekarang para anggota ANBU sedang memasuki ruangan sarapan, seperti biasa jeritan para gadis selalu mengiringi mereka, dan mereka membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Langsung mendudukan diri di meja setelah mengambil makanan di tempat pengambilan pastinya.

"Wah, ini masakan Hinata ? kelihatannya enak" kata Naruto menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan lapar, langsung diambilnya sumpit dan bersiap memakannya.

"Ittadakima-"

Seruannya terhenti setelah sorakan dari beberapa pria menginterupsinya, membuat dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan dilihatlah 7 gadis sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Dirinya tersenyum lebar tatkala menyambut para gadis tadi.

Sedangkan para gadis yang sedang berjalan sedikit heran dengan tiga anggota ANBU yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah penuh semangat dari Naruto (walaupun memang dirinya selalu bersemangat), wajah cling-cling(?) dari Kiba (wajar saja, baru jadian kok), dan wajah mengantuk dari Sai (ini yang paling mengherankan).

"Yo kalian, ohayou" sapa Naruto dengan semangat, dan dijawab oleh para gadis.

"Kelihatannya kau semangat sekali Naruto, apa ada sesuatu ?" karena penasaran Sakura bertanya.

"Hehe, karena hari ini Hinata yang memasak. Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakannya" kata Naruto santai tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah merona hebat karena perkatannya barusan.

Para gadis pun duduk disebelah pasangan mereka masing-masing, termasuk Hinata, yang sedari tadi terus saja deg-degan.

"Kalau begitu Hinata, aku makan ya makanannya" ujar Naruto, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ittadakimasu"

Naruto pun memakan makanan itu satu suapan, meresapi rasanya. Namun setelah itu, ekspresinya berubah datar. Membuat semua yang disitu penasaran, terutama Hinata.

Mereka beranggapan, mungkin masakan Hinata sangat enak sampai membuat sang ketua ANBU ini tak dapat menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya, atau masakan Hinata sedikit 'berbahaya' yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berekspresi. Mereka masih menunggu respon Naruto, sampai-sampai Kiba sudah bersiap menelfon rumah sakit jika saja Naruto kenapa-kenapa (berlebihan sekali-,-).

"Enaknyaaaaaa"

Teriak Naruto semangat. Membuat semua disitu bernafas lega, Hinata juga tentunya, dia bersyukur sudah bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto malah memakan makanannya dengan, lahap bahkan sudah menambah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Enak sekali, Hinata. Andai saja nanti aku mempunya istri seperti dirimu"

BLUSH

Naruto tetap melahap makanannya, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang sudah hampir mendidih disebelahnya. Hinata merona hebat, sampai ketelinganya malahan, kepulan asap juga keluar dari kepalanya, 'A-apa Naruto-kun bilang tadi ? dia ingin istri sepertiku ? kyaaa' teriak batin Hinata kegirangan. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, mengerutkan dari dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata ? wajahmu memerah ? apa kau demam ?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi namun Hinata tak menjawab, dengan cepat Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, berniat merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

DEG

Hinata baru saja lupa caranya bernafas. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafasnya dapat dirasakan diwajahnya. Apalagi manik sapphire itu yang lebih menawan dilihat dari dekat. Seolah kau menatap langit tanpa awan dengan sangat jelas.

'Jangan pingsan dulu, jangan pingsan dulu, jangan pingsan dulu' harap Hinata dalam batinnya.

Baru saja dirinya mau pingsan, namun Naruto sudah menjauhkan dahinya kembali.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal. Kau sebenarnya kenapa, Hinata ?"

"A-a-aku, ti-tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto-kun"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, cepat beritahu aku ya" kata Naruto lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, yang dijawab dengan anggukan saking tidak bisa bicaranya.

Dan yang lain yang ada disitu ? hanya satu kata yang terlintas di kepala mereka, 'so sweet'. Belum pacaran saja sudah begini, apalagi nanti kalau sudah jadian, pikir mereka kompak.

Namun ada hal aneh yang Ino lihat disana, sepertinya...

"Sai-kun, kau sepertinya kurang tidur ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat kondisi Sai yang kelihatan lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino-san, kemarin aku bermain game bersama Naruto sampai lupa waktu, makanya jadi begini" jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya, walau memang ada ekspresi kantuk di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Ah, ngomong-ngoming aku juga memasak hari ini loh" setelah sepersekian detik Ino mengatakan ini, Sai sudah berlari menuju tampat pengambilan makanan untuk menambah makanannya, membuat semua disitu cengo seketika.

"Dan Kiba-kun, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, ada apa ?" tanya Yumi, melihat kekasihnya pagi-pagi begini sudah pasang tampang blink-blink.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya, semuanya sweatdrop. Mana ada orang yang masih pagi sudah pasang tampang begitu tapi masih bilang tidak ada apa-apa, jika ada pasti orang itu hanya orang gila.

.

.

Dan sarapan pagi mereka pun seperti biasa, namun kebiasaan itulah yang membuat hidup mereka tampak lebih berwarna.

.

.

"Baik murid-murid, hari ini kegiatan kita adalah mengunjungi museum, kalian akan dibagi beberapa kelompok dan setiap kelompok akan dibimbing oleh satu pembimbing" Tsunade memberi pengumuman, sekarang semua siswa NHS kelas XII sedang berdiri di depan museum. "Oke, silahkan masuk" kembali perkataan dari Tsunade, membuat semua siswa berhambur memasuki museum dengan nama 'Suna National Museum' itu.

.

"Baiklah adik-adik, saya pembimbing kelompok ini, nama saya Samui" kata seorang pembimbing -errr berdada besar, berambut kuning. ANBU dan para gadis termasuk dalam satu kelompok, tentu saja ini diperoleh karena Naruto berhasil merengek kepada sang nenek.

"Oke, mari kita berkeliling" lanjut pembimbing itu.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling, dari tempat manusia purba, mamalia, beberapa hewan endemik Afrika, sampai yang terakhir fosil-fosil dari zaman dinosaurus.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit berkeliling, mereka pun berhenti disuatu tempat peristirahatan.

"Baiklah, sampai sini ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Samui pada sekelompok murid di hadapannya, dan seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangan, oh ternyata Kiba. "Ya, silahkan" lanjut Samui mempersilahkan Kiba untuk bertanya.

"Boleh saya meminta nomor HP kak pembimbing ?" oke pertanyaan disini sukses membuat semua disitu ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Boleh kita bicarakan" jawab Samui halus, lalu tersenyum. Kiba hanya nyengir layaknya orang tak berdosa, namun saat dia menoleh kesebelah, terlihat Yumi sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

'Kiba-kun sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi' batin Yumi menagis.

Kiba pun hanya terkekeh, lalu tangannya bergerak mengangkat dagu Yumi, membuat wajahnya mendongak keatas, dan...

CUP

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. Mataku akan selalu tertuju terhadapmu" ujar Kiba setelah dirinya mengecup singkat bibir Yumi.

Dan perlakuan sekaligus perkataan Kiba membuat Yumi merona merah semerah cat merah #plakk. Dia pun menggandeng Kiba dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Kiba, berusaha mengabaikan Sakura dan Ino yang ber- Kyaa. kyaa-ria disana.

"Oke, karena saya sudah menjelaskan semua tempat disini, kalian semua diperbolehkan berkeliling semau kalian." Samui memberi pengarahan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kelompok itu yang juga sudah membubarkan diri.

.

ANBU dan para gadis sekarang tengah berjalan-jalan di salah satu ruangan museum itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lengannya dicolek, dia pun menoleh ternyata yang mencoleknya adalah Naruto.

Naruto memberi isyarat untuk mendekat agar dirinya dapat membisikkan sesuatu, dan Sakura pun mendekat. Naruto langsung membisikkan sesuatu tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang tengah bergumam "Jangan colek-colek pacarku" dan Hinata yamg menatapnya dengan ekspresi...cemburu ?

Setelah Naruto berbisik pada Sakura, wajah Sakura langsing berbinar-binar. Dan dengan cepat dia langsung berbisik pada Temari. Dan Temari merespon dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke toilet, pig temani aku" kata Temari sedikit mengagetkan semua yang ada disitu. Dengan cepat ia menyeret Ino pergi dari situ.

Setelah dirasa keduanya sudah pergi, Naruto mulai angkat bicara...

"Oke, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja..." menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, Naruto melirik Sai dan langsung melanjutkan.

"...Sai menyukai Ino. Dan kami punya rencana pernyataan cinta yang memerlukan bantuan kalian."

Wajah para gadis berubah menjadi antusias, mereka mengangguk semangat. Sementara Sai berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Siapa yang tidak malu jika perasaanmu dikatakan di depan orang yang lumayan banyak ini.

Namun beberapa saat dirinya mengatakan sesuatu...

"Aku tidak menyukainya.. Dari semua gejala-gejala yang aku rasakan, aku yakin bahwa aku mencintainya."

BLUSH

Semua gadis disitu merona seketika mendengar penuturan Sai, kecuali Hinata yang malah merona melihat wajah serius Naruto (Astaga-,-).

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sai sudah dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam para ANBU seolah mengatakan 'Jangan sok keren' yang mebuatnya harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"Sudah-sudah, jadi rencananya begini..."

.

.

.

Malam yang indah di kota Suna, sunyi senyap. Hanya suara hewan malam yang mengantunkan suara-suara indahnya, di temani cahaya rembulan yang terang.

Di sebuah kamar penginapan, terlihat sekelompok pria tampan, tepatnya 6 orang. Saking tampannya sampai bisa membuat beratus-ratus gadis menjerit saat melihat mereka. Mereka sedang berbaris menyamping, dengan pria dengan rambut pirang di tengah. Mereka terlihat memakai pakaian khas grub mereka, sebuah jacket kulit berwarna. Ditemani kaos polos sebagai dalaman, juga celana jeans panjang yang menutupi kaki, serta semua dari mereka terlihat memakai sepatu. Sepintas terlihat biasa saja, namun anda akan mengerutkan alis anda jika melihat bagian kepala mereka, mereka semua memakai helm proyek layaknya tukang bangunan (yang warna kuning itu lho XD. Author tidak tau namanya, jadi bagi yang tahu sekenannya boleh diberi tahu).

Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

"Oy Dobe, kau yakin tentang ini ?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven disebelah kiri pria berambut pirang tadi.

"Tentu saja. memangnya kenapa ? kau keberatan dengan rencananya ?" tanya pria berambut pirang, heran.

"Bukannya keberatan, Naruto. Masalahnya, rencana ini dapat membangunkan semua orang" pria berambut coklat panjang yang menjawab.

"Mendokusai" gumam seorang berambut layaknya nanas, kemudian dia menguap.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Nanti aku yang bertanggung jawab" kembali pria pirang berkata, yang hanya diikuti helaan nafas ke-5 pria lainnya. "Oke, apa kalian siap ?" lanjutnya lagi, sambil memperbaiki letak helm proyeknya, mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah mendapat jawaban, sang pria pirang yang selaku ketua pun berjalan keluar kamar diikuti ke-5 pria tadi. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang ? kira-kira apa yah ?.

.

.

WOOSSSHHH

Helayan angin malam yang dingin menyeruak masuk melewati sebuah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup. Membuat sang penghuni kamar yang terkena terpaan angin tadi sedikit menggigil. Surai pirang pucat panjangnya, sedikit tergoyang oleh angin yang menusuk kulit itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan manik aquamarine miliknya. Mengerjap sebentar, lalu bangun dengan posisi duduk.

"Ng,... kemana mereka ?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa, menatap bingung ranjang-ranjang kosong dihadapannya. Perasaan ini kamar dihuni 7 orang kan, kenapa sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya seorang ?. Dia langsung menuruni tempat tidurnya, berniat mencari keberadaan teman-temannya, tapi sebelum itu melirik kearah jam dinding sejenak, 'sudah jam 11' batinnya berkata, melihat salah satu alat penunjuk waktu itu.

Dirinya berjalan kearah kamar mandi, membuka pintunya dan melihat kedalam, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya, di bawah ranjang juga kosong, sudah ia cari keseluruh sisi kamar namun hasilnya nihil. 'Mungkin mereka keluar' pemikirannya berkata, dengan cepat meraih jacket ungu miliknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Setelah keluar, hanya gelap yang dapat ditangkap matanya. "Siapa yang matiin lampu lorong ini sih ?" katanya sewot. Meraba-raba dinding seolah penunjuk arah, dan berjalan sambil tetap memegang dinding itu, sampai...

Cklek

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, dan kemudian terkaget dengan pemandangan tidak biasa di lorong ini, kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar bertaburan di lantai berkeramik itu, memanjang sampai keujung lorong tempat tangga turun kelantai bawah. Dan terlihat sekilas diujung lorong, tepatnya pada dindingnya, terlihat sesuatu yang asing dimatanya, "Apa itu ?" gumamnya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju benda yang tertempel diujung lorong itu dan betapa kagetnya dirinya saat melihat sebuah lukisan tertempel disana. Memang itu hanya lukisan, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda karena itu adalah lukisan dirinya sendiri, mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, "Siapa yang melukis ini yah ? entahlah, tapi indah sekali, aku memang cantik" kata Ino yang sudah masuk mode kepedean .

Tapi setelah dia menoleh ke arah tangga yang menuju ke lantai bawah, ia kembali dibuat heran. Taburan kelopak mawar itu juga ada di tangga, dengan penasaran ia menuruni tangga itu. Dan sama halnya di lorong lantai dua, di lorong lantai paling bawah juga terdapat taburan mawar. Dirinya pun menyusuri lorong itu. Namun di lorong ini, di sisi kanan dan kiri terdapat beberapa lukisan, yang semua menampilkan dirinya sebagai objek, mulai dari saat dia tersenyum, bahkan cemberut.

Sesekali dia menjerit dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Kyaa, aku cantik sekali' dengan kerasnya. Padahal keadaan sedang membingungkan begini. Dia masih mengikuti taburan mawar tadi, jika dilihat menuju pintu keluar diujung lorong. Dan saat dirinya berada tepat didepan pintu, dia berharap tidak ada apa-apa diluar sana. Langsung dia memegang kenop pintu, terheran karena pintunya tidak terkunci, dan saat dia membukanya...

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

Suara tadi terdengar diikuti beberapa lampu warna warni yang menyala, seolah sekarang dia sedang melihat pelangi dari dekat. Taburan mawarnya masih ada, hanya saja sekarang dengan lampu berbagai warna disampingnya, dan percayakah anda, sekarang terlihat karpet tempat taburan mawar tadi, seolah sudah menunggu untuk dia lewati. Diikuti arah taburan itu, sampai sesaat kemudian matanya melebar.

Dia disana.

Seorang berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut hitam. Tengah berdiri di taburan mawar berbentuk hati. Dengan menggunakan jas hitam, dan menggenggam sebuket mawar merah ditangannya, sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya, senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan. Dengan latar sebuah lukisan dirinya berukuran sekitar 4×3 m dibelakangnya, yang juga dihiasi lampu di keempat sisinya..

"Sai-kun..."

Bibirnya menggumamkan nama pria itu. Sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria itu, yang sedang menantinya dengan senyum yang seakan tak pernah pudar. Diliriknya kekiri, terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji sedang berkutat dengan sebuah generator dengan suara yang lumayan bising, sepertinya itu yang menjadi sumber tenaga lampu-lampu ini. Dilirik kearah kanan, terlihat Kiba, Gaara, dan Shikamaru tengah berkutat dengan sebuah speaker, yang menantunkan sebuah lagu romantis penghantar yang membuat ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, ia menangis, dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya.

Setelah berjarak sekitar satu meter dengan Sai, dia berhenti. Dengan cepat Sai langsung beelutut dengan kaki kanannya, dan menyodorkan bunga mawar yang dipegangnya ke arah Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino-san" katanya kemudian, Ino menggerakan tangannya mengambil bunga mawar itu,...

"A-aku..hiks..juga me-mencintaimu, Sai-kun" jawabnya, Sai langsung tersenyum puas , begitu juga para anggota ANBU. Sai berdiri, berjalan kearah Ino, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Ino pun menutup matanya, semakin lama jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, dan...

CUP

Dibawah sinar bulan yang indah, dua insan remaja tengah memadu cinta, dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Kyaaa mereka berciuman, romantisnyaaa"

"Aku juga mau, kyaaa"

Jeritan-jeritan terdengar dari jendela-jendela kamar penginapan perempuan, sepertinya mereka terbangun karena suara generator itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu. Ino pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Kyaaa, dia menciummu pig, dia menciummu"

Teriak seorang berambut pink yang langsung keluar dari belakang lukisan besar tadi diikuti beberapa gadis lainnya, dan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Sakura ? kau juga tahu tentang ini ?"

"Tentu saja, kami juga ikut membantu" jawab Sakura, Ino tersenyum.

"Arigatou, minna" katanya tulus, berterima kasih pada sahabat-sahabtnya yang membantunya bersatu dengan sang pujaan hati. Semua berakhir bahagia, namun...

"NAAARRRUUUTTOOOOOOO"

Teriak seseorang, dari arah penginapan para guru, terlihat Tsunade sedang berlari menuju mereka.

"Gawat, nenek sihirnya sudah datang, ayo pergi" kata Naruto, memberi komando pada anak buahnya, langsung berlari menjauh dari TKP.

"Oy Naruto, bantu aku mengangkat generator ini" teriakan seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan larinya, langsung berlari kembali menuju Neji dan Sasuke mengangkat generatornya. Disisi lain, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengangkat speaker dan juga langsung berlari.

"Gaara, bantu Sai mengangkat lampu-lampu itu" kata Kiba pada Gaara, dan yang disuruh langsung membantu mengangkat lampu2 yang terhubung dengan kabel itu. Para gadis hanya terkikik melihat tingkah pasangan mereka.

Mereka berlari menjauh dari sana, jika tak ingin mendapat bogem mentah gratis dari sang kepala sekolah. Disela larinya, Naruto masih sempat berteriak...

"OYASUMI, HINATA" yang membuat Hinata merona ditempatnya.

"NARUTOO, KAU BERBUAT ONAR LAGI, KEMARI KAU"

"OYASUMI BAA-CHAN, AKU MENYAYANGIMU." kembali teriak Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan jurus perayu andalannya, namun sepertinya sudah tidak ampuh lagi karena Tsunade masih tetap mengejarnya. Kalau begitu, kau harus terus berlari, ne Naruto ?

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..istirahat disini dulu"

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Semua terlihat tengah ngos-ngosan, berlari dari Tsunade bukan hal yang mudah. Namun sekarang sepertinya ia sudah tidak mengejar lagi.

Sambil menetralisir nafasnya, Naruto mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mengetik beberapa pesan singkat, dan mengirimnya pada para gadis, kecuali Hinata tentunya.

**From** : **Naruto**

**To** : **The Girls**

**Misi sukses, besok giliranku. Mohon bantuannya lagi yah** :)

Dirinya tersenyum setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat, itu.

"Oke, ayo kita kembalikan generator, speaker, dan lampu-lampu ini pada pemilik penginapan" mereka pun berdiri berniat mengembalikan apa yang sudah mereka pinjam.

.

.

Tinggal satu hari yang tersisa, dan yang belum menyatakan perasaanya hanya, 'Leader of the ANBU'

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haloo minna-san, saya kembali bawa chapter baru. Bagaimana ? maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan. Trus bagaimana pernyataan cintanya ? Lebay ? kurang dapat ? atau bagaimana ? pokonya saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan di chapter ini.

Dan saya juga minta maaf karena baru update. Laptop saya masuk tempat service, ini saja saya ngetik dan editnya dari HP, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo, dan saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Tinggal Naruto yang belum jadian yah ? hehe, ditunggu yah chapter depan, saya usahan update cepat. Oke sekarang saya akan membalas review dulu.

**fariz. a. ramadhan. 16 : saya sendiri belum memutuskan, sebaiknya ditunggu saja nanti. makasih udah review.**

**Same-San849 : Beneran ? makasih, dan makasih udah review.**

**EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : Hehe, gak pa-pa kok, malah saya sampaikan terima kasih udah mau nyempetin review, makasih yah.**

**TomattoCherry0225 : Oke, ini udah di update, gomen kalau kelamaan. Oke, karena kamu mendukungku aku jadi makin bersemangat #ceileh #maafkeikutlebay -,-. Makasih yah udah review lagi..**

**Arie Hd : Ini udah up, makasih udah nunggu, dan juga makasih udah review yah.**

**mikione : thanks.**

**hohoho : Iya ini punya saya, dan makasih udah review. Hmm teman sekolah saya ? penasaran. Namanya siapa ?**

**Dani906 : Saya sendiri gak tau mana yang drama korea, mana yang drama jepang -,-, karena saya memang gak suka nonton drama. Btw, makasih udah review.**

**yudi : Hohoho, iya dong, ketuanya gitu lho #plakk. Makasih udah review, and thanks for like my story.**

**caesarpuspita : Bagaimana chapter ini ? moga gak mengecewakan. Dan Naruto bisa gitu jika aja dia peka sama perasaan Hinata, namun kenyataannya XD. Hehe, makasih banyak udah review.**

**YOktf : Okeee :D**

**mitosenju :**

**Oh mito-san, arigatou udah review lagi. Dan maaf buat . Ketahuan yah ambil kalimatnya squidward ?Hehe #plakk. Maaf juga, kalimat anehnya, akan saya perbaiki. Dan kalau masalah scene romantis, saya juga sebenarnya gak terlalu ahli dalam bidang ini. Ide untuk punya Kiba dan Sai disini, itu aja cuman kepikiran sekilas, langsung di ambil jadi cerita :v. mito-san gak peka ? kayak Naruto dong #plakk #diRasengan.**

**Hayati JeWon : Hehe, gak pa-pa kok, malah saya berterima kasih karena udah mau review. Untuk Naruto chapter depan, ditunggu yah. Oke, review lagi yah #puppyeyes #plakk**

**Kimimaru-chan : maaf agak lama yah, makasih udah review.**

**Fury F : Hehehe, Oke siap.**

**Geendu : saya juga belum memutuskan, nanti dilihat aja kedepannya yah. Oke, makasih udah review.**

**yudi arata : Hehe, makasih udah review.**

**HyuNami NaruNata : Untuk punya Naruto saya usahakan, makasih udah review, dan review lagi yah.**

**alfi : Beneran ? makasih ya. Maaf yang ini agak kelamaan.**

**ms. ladylc : Makasih banyak, ini udah update, maaf kelamaan.**

**Lol : oke, ini udah update.**

**arif : Nunggu chapter depan yah, hehe. Ini udah up.**

**forhead : Yes, yes, oke ,oke, no , no #plakk. Hehe ini udah up.**

**naruto lovers : Ini udah di update.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya berterima kasih bagi para readers semuanya, yang udah review, fav, follow, Arigatou gozaimasu. Review lagi yah, flame juga saya terima kok, tapi harus login yah, soalnya kalau gak saya hapus. Oke, sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, byeee...

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


	10. Chapter 10

**"ANBU and The Girls"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong to Masashi**

**Kishimoto, Ceritanya punya Author.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing: Khusus chapter ini, NaruHina :D**

**Warning! : AU, OOC,TYPO(S), Gaje**

**_ Happy Reading _**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana mereka ?" tanya seorang pria bermata amethyst.

"Entahlah Nii-san, padahal sudah setengah jam kita menunggu disini." jawab seorang berambut pirang, dengan gigi yang bergeletuk, tampaknya dia kedinginan.

"Dobe, apa kau yakin ini tempat janjiannya ?" seorang pria berambut raven menimpali, dengan kondisi yang tidak jauh beda dengan pria pirang tadi.

"Ya, aku yakin ini tempatnya." Kembali si pirang menjawab sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka yang lumayan gelap itu.

Terlihat tujuh pria tengah duduk disebuah pondok, dengan keadaan sekitar yang cukup gelap mengingat jam yang masih menunjukan 04.30 pagi. Namun jangan berpikir mereka ini perampok yah, karena mereka bukan sekelompok orang seperti itu.

Mereka ber-7 tergabung dalam sebuah grub yang bernama 'ANBU'. Grup ini beranggotakan tujuh pria tampan yang bersekolah di NHS (Namikaze High School). ANBU juga diketuai oleh seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata sapphire blue yang indah, kulit tan yang eksotis, dan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Dia memiliki ciri khas di wajahnya, di mana terdapat tiga garis halus yang membentang dimasing-masing pipinya. Dia mungkin sudah menginjak umur yang bisa dibilang dewasa, namun sikapnya masih tetap kekanak-kanakan. Para anggota dan orang lain pun menganggap sang ketua ANBU ini juga sedikit bodoh.

Namun dalam beberapa situasi apalagi keadaan serius, sifat kekanak-kanakan dan bodohnya itu hilang entah kemana. Terganti menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki pikiran seolah orang dewasa juga. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal namun, kalian akan seperti menganggapnya orang lain jika melihat perubahan drastis sikapnya. Dia juga rela melakukan apapun untuk para sahabatnya. Para anggota ANBU menghormatinya, dan akan selalu mendukungnya dalam melakukan sesuatu. Karena mereka bukan hanya sekelempok remaja yang berteman saja, tapi ikatan mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

Oke sekian pendeskripsian tentang sang ketua grub ANBU ini. Sekarang mari kita cari tahu kenapa ada tujuh orang remaja yang duduk disebuah pondok yang berlokasi di salah satu kawasan wisata Kota Suna, pada jam 04.30 pagi.

"Na-Naruto ? apa masih lama ?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki gigi taring menonjol keluar dari mulutnya, terlihat ia sedang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sesekali meniup permukaan tangan itu. Walaupun jacket yang lumayan tebal melekat di badannya, namun sepertinya rasa dingin masih dapat menembus membuat pria ini sedikit gemetaran dibuatnya.

"Entahlah, tunggu sebentar lagi." pria yang dipanggil Naruto tadi, yang kita juga tahu bahwa dialah sang ketua ANBU, menjawab. Matanya melirik beberapa teman yang lain. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai layaknya nanas sedang mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Seorang berkulit pucat yang tengah membaca buku dengan bermodalkan lampu pondok sebagai penerangannya, dan seorang lagi yang berambut merah sedang serius dengan PSP miliknya.

"Shika, coba kau sms mereka lagi." Naruto berujar pada Shikamaru, pria yang bersurai layaknya nanas. "Baru saja sudah, mereka bilang lagi dalam perjalanan." jawab Shikamaru, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

.

"Ah, itu mereka." setelah beberapa menit para ANBU menunggu, akhirnya mereka datang juga. Terlihat segerombolan gadis tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Jika dihitung gadis-gadis itu berjumlah 5 orang.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya seorang pria bermabut raven dengan suara datarnya, yang kita tahu bernama Sasuke. Raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat kesal, mungkin karena mereka menunggu cukup lama di keadaan udara dingin seperti ini.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Tadi kami meminta ijin pada guru yang menjaga penginapan dulu." jawab seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan raut wajah penyesalan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sakura-chan, si Teme ini tidak marah kok, dia hanya menghawatirkanmu." kata Naruto sedikit menggoda, Sakura sedikit merona sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Gaara-kun ? main game apa ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu pada pria berambut merah bernama Gaara. "Oh Matsuri, kau ingin mencobanya ?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Kemarilah, kuajarkan cara mainnya." Gaara berujar sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada Matsuri untuk duduk. Setelah Matsuri mendudukan dirinya, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan Matsuri dan menuntunnya pada PSP miliknya, Matsuri hanya merespon dengan rona merah dipipinya, Gaara terkekeh kecil.

"Tenten ? kau tidak memakai sarung tangan ?" kali ini seorang pria bermanik amethyst bertanya pada gadis bercepol dua. "Hmm, tadi aku lupa membawanya." Tenten menjawab sambil mengangguk. Neji-pria bermata amethyst tadi langsung melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan memberikannya pada Tenten, "Pakai punyaku saja, aku tahan dingin." tawar Neji kemudian, Tenten menerimanya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya hanya sweatdrop, 'Mereka malah bermesaraan, padahal bukan itu tujuan kita kesini.' batin Naruto berkata, mengingat tujuan mereka kesini bukanlah bermesraan. Namun setelah itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hey, Ino kemana ? dia tak ikut ?" tanya Naruto. "Oh, tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet dulu." jawab Sakura, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Dan sekarang kemana Kiba dan Yumi ?" kembali Naruto bertanya setelah menyadari ketidak-adaan(?) keberadaan dua temannya yang lain.

"Mereka disana, sepertinya sedang menghangatkan tubuh." sekarang Sasuke menjawab sambil menunjuk bagian belakang pondok dimana terlihat sepasang kekasih, yang gadis berambut putih dan yang pria berambut coklat tengah berjongkok didepan sebuah api unggun kecil yang bahkan Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

'Sejak kapan mereka disana ? dan sejak kapan juga ada api unggun disitu ?' batin Naruto kembali sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Shika, kau tidak tidur ? tumben sekali" kita beralih pada seorang gadis bercepol empat yang bertanya pada Shikamaru, gadis itu bernama Temari.

"Aku tidak akan tidur di hari spesial Naruto" jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak. Ternyata ada juga temannya yang peduli pada-

"Oleh karena itu, ayo cepat selesaikan urusan kita hari ini agar aku bisa tidur."

Perkataan Shikamaru selanjutnya membuat bayangan Naruto akan Shikamaru yang peduli terhadap temannya sirna seketika. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala nanas milik pria itu.

"Kalian, maaf aku terlambat." tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang gadis membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Mata mereka bergerak menuju asal suara dimana terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Kau kelamaan pig." ejek Sakura, "Diamlah, jidat." balas Ino dan langsung duduk disebelah pria berkulit pucat a.k.a Sai, dan langsung menggandengnya dengan manja yang direspon senyuman manis dari Sai. Dan jika kalian tahu, sejak semalam Sai jadian dengan Ino, dia selalu tersenyum namun senyumannya itu terlihat lebih natural dan tulus daripada senyum biasanya.

"Oke karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai pembicaraannya." kata Shikamaru kemudian, mereka semua sudah duduk membentuk lingkaran di pondok itu. Shikamaru melirik Naruto memberi isyarat yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Sebelum kujelaskan rencananya, pertama kita harus ubah menjadi empat tim." Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka, mukanya terlihat serius.

"Tim ? untuk apa ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Nanti kujelaskan, tapi sekarang aku akan menentukan tim-nya." Naruto berkata. "Kiba, Yumi, Gaara, dan Matsuri. Kalian akan menjadi Tim 1." lanjutnya, sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Neji-Nii-san, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Temari. Kalian Tim 2." Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan, kembali anggota Tim 2 mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan Ino, kau tim 3. Peranmu akan sangat penting." Naruto berkata sambil menatap Ino. "Dan apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau berada di tim yang berbeda dengan Sai ?" kembali Naruto bertanya, Ino mengangguk "Hmm, tapi kau berhutang padaku." Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega, syukurlah Ino mau mengerti.

"Aku, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, dan Sai. Kami adalah Tim 7." Naruto berujar, membuat beberapa orang disitu keheranan.

"Hey, kenapa Tim 7 ? bukannya harusnya Tim 4 ?" kata kiba memotong pembicaraan, Naruto hanya nyengir. "Hehe, karena kupikir nama 'Tim 7' itu keren, jadi kupakai saja." jelas Naruto membuat semua di situ sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Sekarang kita bagi tugasnya." kembali Naruto menjelaskan dengan raut wajah seriusnya, semua disitu hanya terheran dengan ekspresi Naruto yang dapat berubah dalam sekejap. Tangan Naruto merogoh sakunya sendiri dan mengambil sebuah…peta ?. Dan jika dilihat baik-baik, itu adalah peta Kota Suna, kembali semua disitu hanya keheranan dibuatnya. Naruto mengambil batu kecil ditanah disekitar pondok itu dan…

"Pertama adalah Tim 3. Ino, tugasmu adalah mengajak Hinata keluar untuk mengulur waktu agar kami dapat mempersiapkan rencananya. Entah itu kau ajak dia belanja atau apalah itu terserahmu, yang penting ulur waktu untuk kami." jelas Naruto, sementara mata Ino sudah berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'belanja' dan dengan segera mengangguk semangat.

"Sekarang Tim 1, kalian kesini…" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan salah satu batu kecil di peta yang menunjukan salah satu lokasi di Kota Suna itu, "…dan Tim 2, kesini." lanjutnya dengan sekali lagi menaruh batu kecil diatas peta.

"Dan tugas kalian adalah…"

.

.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Hi-Hinata." seorang pria sedang berlutut didepan seorang gadis. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku ?" lanjutnya. Jika kalian adalah gadis itu, kalian pasti sudah menjerit-jerit dan langsung mengatakan 'Ya' dengan semangat. Namun-

BLETAK

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu, dan jangan pasang wajah gugup begitu dong, santai saja." gadis dihadapan pria ini membentak setelah tadi sempat menjitak keras kepala kuning sang pria.

"Ittai.. Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?" kata pria itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu. Sudah sekitar lima kali kepalanya jadi korban kekerasan sang gadis. Sekarang mereka tengah berlatih 'cara pengungkapan perasaan yang benar' ala Sakura. Anggota ANBU dan para gadis sudah kembali ke kamar mereka, hanya tersisa tiga orang di pondok itu.

"Habisnya kau sih, sama aku saja kayak begitu, bagaimana kalau dengan Hinata nanti." jawab Sakura dengan ketusnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gugup, apa kau tidak lihat si Teme itu." jawab pria kuning bernama Naruto ini, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk di pondok dengan wajah kesal beserta aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Naruto saja dibuat gemetaran karenanya.

"Lagipula buat apa latihan seperti ini ? sudah kubilang aku bisa mengatasinya." Naruto merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis ber-marga Haruno didepannya ini hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk berbicara nanti." ujar Naruto semangat dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Sakura menghela nafas –lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 pagi. waktunya sarapan bagi para siswa NHS kelas XII yang berada di kawasan wisata Kota Suna. Semua siswa sekarang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang memang biasanya dipakai sebagai tempat sarapan bersama. Mereka semua tengah duduk di meja sambil menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga tujuh gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan itu.

"Hmm, masakannya enak yah. Siapa yang memasaknya yah" gumam seorang gadis berambut pink disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah anak IPA-4." jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang, sambil memakan makanannya juga.

"Kyaaa, itu ANBU."

Jeritan seorang gadis diruangan itu membuat ketujuh gadis ini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu masuk. Dan terlihat enam pria tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju kearah mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ohayou, minna." Sapa Kiba dengan semangat sambil menunjukan taring andalannya, dan setelah itu langsung duduk disebelah Yumi, "Yumi-chan, aishiteru." goda Kiba kemudian, sedangkan Yumi hanya merona hebat. "M-mou Kiba-kun, jangan menggodaku." rajuk Yumi menundukan kepalanya, Kiba hanya nyengir layaknya orang tak berdosa.

"Ohayou" jawab para gadis dengan senyuman, anggota ANBU masing-masing langsung duduk di sebelah pasangan sekaligus pacar mereka. Sementara salah satu gadis berambut indigo serta bermanik lavender celingak-celinguk seolah mencari sesuatu.

"A-ano..Kiba kun, dimana Naruto-kun ?" tanya gadis berambut lavender tadi pada Kiba. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi dia bangun sangat pagi, aku saja tidak percaya Naruto bisa bangun sepagi itu. Dan langsung pergi dari kamar, katanya ingin cari udara segar tapi belum kembali sampai sekarang." jelas Kiba panjang lebar, Hinata hanya menyerngit heran.

'Naruto-kun kemana yah ? apa dia baik-baik saja ?' batin Hinata khawatir, dirinya berfikir untuk mencari Naruto. Namun saat ia hendak berdiri, Sakura menahannya, "Jangan khawatir Hinata, dia pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin dia lagi banyak pikiran. Biarkan dulu dia sendiri." ujar Sakura.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, mungkin kalau Naruto sedang banyak pikiran dan ingin sendiri, dan Hinata menemuinya, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan, pikir Hinata. Hinata pun kembali duduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan wajah memelas, 'Aku harap Naruto-kun baik-baik saja'.

"Oh iya, kira-kira kegiatan hari ini apa yah ?" tanya Tenten antusias mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dengar kita akan ke bioskop lho." jawab Matsuri dengan semangat, membuat semua gadis disitu berbinar-binar, kecuali Hinata yang masih menyantap sarapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Whwoaa bwenarkwah ? pwasti mwenywenangkwan." sembur Kiba, dan karena keadaan mulutnya yang masih penuh., akhirnya muncratlah isi mulut itu pada Gaara. "Oy Kiba, telan dulu makananmu." kata Gaara dengan suara dingin khasnya, "Hehe, gomen"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini hari terakhir yah kita disini, karena besok kita sudah harus pulang." Temari mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh iya, karena hari ini hari terakhir, aku ingin belanja sebentar ah." ujar Ino dengan mata blink-blink, "Hinata-chan, temani aku yah." lanjutnya sambil menatap Hinata, namun Hinata tak merespon.

"Hinata ?" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, yang langsung membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh ? ba-baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan tergagap, dia menggeleng sesaat. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita harus bersiap-siap." lanjut Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata membawanya menjauh dari sana, sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah.

Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

**To : Naruto**

**From : Sakura**

**Hinata dan Ino sudah pergi.**

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura mengirimkan pesan itu, terlihat seorang remaja pirang memasuki ruangan sarapan itu diiringi sorakan dan jeritan beberapa siswi. Pria itu memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana training panjang. Cengiran ia tampilkan pada anggotanya dan para gadis disana.

"Yo, ohayou." sapa pria pirang tadi a.k.a Naruto setelah sampai di meja dimana teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Ohayou." jawab semua disana, Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kiba.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa Naruto ? Hinata terlihat sangat hampa tanpa dirimu." kata Sakura dengan lebaynya.

"Kata-katamu terlalu berlebihan, jidat." ujar Temari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku jadi gugup kalau didekatnya, jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang, kalau jantungku meledak dan pecah bagaimana ? aku pasti mati." jelas Naruto dengan wajah seolah seorang gadis yang meminta pertanggung jawaban pada kekasihnya(?), oke lupakan.

"Sekwarang khau yang bwerlebwihan wubah." tutur Kiba, namun sekali lagi karena ia berbicara dengan keadaan mulut yang penuh, muncratlah pada Naruto.

"Gaaah, kalau mau bicara, selesaikan dulu makanmu, dasar anjing liar."

"Mwemangnya kwenapa ?"

"Cih, kau terus memuncratkan makananmu padaku, itu artinya…"

"…PERANG MAKANAN"

Suara teriakan Naruto meggelegar diseluruh ruangan, bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah telur dadar gulung langsung mendarat dengan mulus diwajah Kiba, yang sudah pasti perbuatan Naruto.

Hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya…

BRUAAAKKK PRANGGG GRRUKKK WIUNGG CUSSHHH

Suasana ruangan sarapan pun gaduh. Semuanya saling melemparkan makanan mereka masing-masing. Memang perbuatan yang tidak baik dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi seperti mereka. Bahkan para gadis juga terlihat antusias dan ikut serta dalam 'perang' ini. Naruto sang biang kerok terus melemparkan beberapa nasi kepal kearah para anggotanya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

PTOK

"Ittai..." Naruto meringis saat sebuah sendok kayu membentur kepalanya. Dia mengambil sendok itu, kemudian..

"Siapa yang berani melempar-"

DEG

Kata-kata Naruto berhenti saat pandangannya mengarah pada seorang wanita berdada 'wow' dan berambut cream di pintu masuk ruangan itu. Perempatan siku terlihat di dahi sang wanita. Suasana ruangan yang sedari tadi ribut langsung hening kembali. Semua siswa berdiri tegak layaknya tentara yang sedang berbaris.

"B-b-ba-baa-chan ? O-ohayou." Kata Naruto terpatah-patah dengan senyum kikuknya. 'Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, aku menyayangi kalian.' batin Naruto berkata, seolah itu merupakan pesan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"NA-RU-TO" suara wanita itu terdengar mengerikan (author saja gemeteran). Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto, membuat ketua ANBU ini berkeringat dingin sambil meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

KREK KREK

Wanita itu meregangkan tulang-tulang jarinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan lagi. Pandangannya sangat mengintimidasi, Naruto bahkan bisa saja mati karena pandangannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit,…

"GYYAAAAHHH, AMPUUN BAA-CHAN, AMPUUUN."

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH, KAU SELALU SAJA BERBUAT ONAR."

"GYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

.

"Ini semua karena kau, rubah"

"Urusai anjing liar, kau yang memulainya tadi."

"Berhenti berkelahi, dan cepat bersihkan."

"Hn"

"Baik Nii-san"

"Ck, mendokusai"

"Ayo cepat, bersih itu indah lho."

"Oy Gaara, kau juga bantu. Jangan malah main PSP"

Para anggota ANBU berakhir dengan membersihkan ruangan dimana terlihat makanan berhamburan dimana-mana itu. Terlihat juga kepala para ANBU yang terdapat benjolan. Namun yang paling parah adalah Naruto, benjolan dikepalanya terlihat seperti es krim bertingkat-tingkat.

"Dan kenapa hanya kita yang membersihkan ruangan ini ?"

.

.

.

Yah, pagi yang indah bagi para ANBU.

.

.

"Hey, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Sekarang para anggota ANBU tengah berjalan menuju penginapan para guru. Sudah sekitar jam 11 pagi. Peluh terlihat di wajah mereka, setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih tadi.

"Mau ke kamar Baa-chan."

"Hah ? bisa-bisa kita di hukum lagi. Kepalaku saja masih sakit." ujar Kiba sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau salah, malahan dia akan sangat senang nanti." Kata Naruto melanjutkan,kedua tangannya diletakkan dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Senang ? Kenapa ?"

"Huh, kau cerewet sekali. Sudahlah, kau lihat saja nanti."

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar.." suara dari dalam kamar terdengar setelah Naruto mengetuk pintunya.

CKLEK

"Yo,Baa-chan" sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya, sedangkan Tsunade sang penghuni kamar menampilkan wajah datar.

"Mau apa kau, Bocah ?"

"Hehe, aku mau binta bantuan, Baa-chan."

Tsunade menghelas nafasnya, "Bantu apa lagi sekarang ?" Tsunade berusaha sabar menghadapi Naruto.

"Bisa kau suruh seluruh siswa berkumpul di halaman depan penginapan ?"

"UNTUK APA ?"

Oke, teriakan Tsunade mungkin saja terdengar di seluruh penjuru Kota Suna. Tembok penginapan itu saja terlihat bergetar saat suara Tsunade yang melengking itu menggelegar. Telinga para ANBU berdenging, bahkan butuh waktu 5 menit agar mereka dapat mendengar dengan normal lagi. Sampai-sampai para guru lain langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Tsunade dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dan seketika itu juga wajah Tsunade berubah terkejut.

"JIRAYA, AYO CEPAT. KUMPULKAN SELURUH SISWA DI HALAMAN PENGINAPAN, ADA PENGUMUMAN PENTING. SEKARANG."

Teriakan Tsunade dengan volume yang sama kembali terdengar, bisa-bisa para ANBU mengidap tuli seketika. Orang yang dipanggil namanya pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengusap telinganya, "Ada apa Tsunade ?" tanpa menjawab Tsunade menyeret Jiraya pergi dari sana meninggalkan para ANBU dengan wajah cengok mereka, kecuali Naruto yang malah mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalian para guru juga ikut, CEPAT" perintah Tsunade pada guru-guru yang ada di lorong penginapan itu. Membuat para ANBU kembali terheran karenanya.

"Hey Naruto, apa yang kau bisikkan ?"

.

.

"Perhatian…" suara sang kepsek terdengar di seluruh penjuru halaman penginapan. Sekarang seluruh siswa sudah berbaris rapi di tempat yang sudah ditentukan setelah mendengar pengumuman, atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang kepsek untuk berkumpul disana.

"Kalian semua dikumpulkan disini untuk sebuah alasan." kembali Tsunade bersuara, mukanya tampak sangat serius. Seluruh siswa mendengar dengan seksama, tak ingin sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dikepala mereka karena berani menentang kepala sekolah, yang juga dijuluki 'Queen of the Killer Sensei' itu.

"Dan alasan itu adalah…"

Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat suasanan disana menjadi tegang. Terlihat para guru berbaris rapi dibelakang Tsunade, dan Naruto yang berdiri disebelah kanannya, serta Shizune selaku Wakil Kepala Skolah disebelah kirinya. Dan tanpa diketahui, ada seseorang dari barisan para guru, yaitu laki-laki bermasker berambut perak tengah menatap Shizune intens, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"…karena cucuku mencintai seorang gadis."

.

Krik Krik Krik

.

Semua hening, mencoba meresapi kata-kata dari wanita pemegang gelar 'Dada terbesar' di NHS itu #plakk. Sampai akhirnya…

.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?"

"Jadi kita dikumpulkan hanya karena itu ?"

"Dan apa hubungannya cucu Tsunade-sensei menyukai seorang gadis dengan kita ?"

.

"Tapi…tunggu dulu. Cucu Tsunade-sensei… itu berarti…."

"Kyaaaaa, Naruto-kuuunn."

"Naruto-kuun."

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun ? siapa ?"

Oke, sekarang suasana di situ menjadi gaduh. Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar, mulai dari para pria yang bersorak memberi selamat sampai para gadis yang bersorak dan menjerit tak karuan, berharap diri mereka menjadi gadis beruntung yang dicintai pemuda ber-marga Namikaze itu.

"DIAM"

NGIIINGGGG

Teriakan Tsunade yang super dashyat besarnya itu membuat semua disitu menjadi bungkam. Semua telinga mereka berdenging, pasalnya suara dari Tsunade itu sudah sangat besar, apalagi sekarang teriakan super yang ditambah dengan to'a (alat pembesar suara). Jadi jangan kaget jika mendengar besok ada berita tentang para siswa-siswi NHS yang baru pulang berwisata dari Kota Suna menderita gangguan pendengaran. Oke, itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Tujuan kita semua berkumpul disini adalah… membantu pernyataan cinta Naruto." kembali Tsunade memberi pengumuman, semua manusia disitu kembali terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kyaaa, aku akan punya cicit, aku akan punya cicit."

Dan itu adalah sorakan tidak penting dari wanita berumur lebih dari 50thn itu. Shizune yang berada disebelahnya menjadi 'korban' kehisterisan Tsunade, lihat saja bahunya sekarang tengah digoyang-goyangkan oleh Tsunade yang terus saja bergumam 'aku akan punya cicit' sedari tadi. Dan tanpa diketahui juga pria bermasker tadi memandang Shizune dengan tatapan khawatir, sebenarnya pria itu kenapa ?.

Yah, pokonya Tsunade itu nenek yang benar-benar anti-mainstream #duagh. Semua disitu hanya sweatdrop menyaksikan tingkah Kepsek mereka itu.

"Ehem…" Tsunade berdehem setelah masuk mode serius lagi. "..sebelum itu akan kami beritahu siapa gadis yang dicintai Naruto."

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas XII-IPA 1." kata Tsunade memberi informasi, para siswa terlihat menyoraki Naruto membuat sang empu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan rona merah tipis dipipinya. Anggota ANBU dan para gadis yang juga berada dalam barisan tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang Hinata tidak sedang berada disini. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk mempersiapkan rencana." lanjut Tsunade, semua mendengar dengan seksama. "Dan untuk rencananya, Naruto sendiri yang akan memberitahu kita." Tsunade memberi to'a pada Naruto.

"Ehem.. ehem.. ano.. jadi begini rencananya…"

.

.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, kita kesana."

Disisi lain terlihat Ino dan Hinata yang tengah bermondar-mandir di salah satu mal terkenal Kota Suna. Tentu saja ini ide Ino, dan Hinata hanya pasrah di tarik kesana kemari. Bahkan kantung belanjaan Ino saja sudah sangat banyak, dan Hinata hanya memegang 1 kantung, itupun Ino yang memaksanya membeli.

Hinata hanya menghela napas, 'Sepertinya ini akan lama, padahal aku ingin mencari Naruto-kun.' batin Hinata pasrah.

.

"Oke, jadi begitu rencananya." Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Dan entah kenapa semua siswi disitu merona, dan para siswa terlihat terkesima. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun, romantisnyaaa."

"So sweeeeett."

Jeritan para gadis mendominasi, mengagumi rencana sang ketua ANBU.

"Oke, karena kita sudah tau rencananya, mari kita persiapkan." Tsunade kembali mengambil alih, membuat semua disana bersorak kompak.

"YOOSSSHHHH."

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh…" seorang gadis berambut indigo menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Gadis cantik ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kawasan wisata Kota Suna yang lumayan luas itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari seorang pria yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya. Satu-satunya pria yang dapat membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot saat bertatapan dengannya. Seorang yang dapat membuatnya salah tingkah dengan wajah merona yang malah membuatnya tambah menawan. Ya, hanya pria itu, dan dia sangat mencintai pria kuning nyentrik itu.

'Naruto-kun dimana yah ?' batin Hinata berkata, raut wajahnya jelas menampilkan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Sudah hampir seluruh kawasan ini dia berkeliling mencari, namun tak juga dirinya menemukan sosok Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba manik lavendernya menangkap sekelompok pria yang tengah berjalan menuju penginapan laki-laki. Mungkin dia bisa mendapat informasi dari kelompok yang sudah sangat mengenal Naruto, apalagi kalau bukan ANBU. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju para anggota ANBU itu.

"Ano…"

"Oh hai Hinata, ada apa ?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Hinata berjalan kearah mereka.

"E-ettoo.. apa Naruto-kun sudah kembali ?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. "Oh Naruto, tadi dia sudah kembali ke kamar, namun langsung pergi lagi. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun." Neji menjelaskan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Neji hanya memasang lesu.

"Oh begitu yah. Arigatou Nii-san, aku pergi dulu." ujar Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan para anggota ANBU sambil menunduk, mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"Bersabarlah Hinata-sama." gumam Neji saat sosok Hinata sudah lenyap ditelan jarak.

.

.

Seluruh siswa sekarang tengah bersiap mengikuti kegiatan terakhir mereka selama di kawasan wisata ini. Terlihat beberapa bus sudah disiapkan pihak sekolah untuk mengangkut (?) para siswa menuju tempat kegiatan mereka. Bioskop, itulah tempat tujuan mereka. Pihak sekolah benar-benar baik, itulah pendapat para siswa. Mungkin ini kegiatan liburan paling terkesan dalam hidup mereka. Berbagai kegiatan saat liburan benar-benar menyenangkan, ini memang pantas disebuat liburan mengingat sekitar dua bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Semua siswa sedang berbaris untuk memasuki bus yang sudah disiapkan. Di salah satu barisan, ada sebuah grub gadis yang tengah ikut berbaris, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh, salah satu diantara mereka terlihat menengok kesana-kemari, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan ? ada apa ?" Tanya Tenten, salah satu sahabat Hinata yang sedang berbaris di belakangnya.

"E-eh ? tidak ada apa-apa." Hinata menjawab sambil menggeleng, terlihat seolah dia menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. 'Aku akan mencari Naruto-kun di bioskop nanti, dia pasti ada disana'.

.

.

.

"Whoaa, lihat gedung itu, tinggi sekali."

"Wah, pemandangan disana juga indah yah."

"Kota Suna benar-benar menakjubkan."

Sahutan kagum dari para siswa siswi mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju bioskop. Total ada empat bus yang menjadi transportasi para siswa. Anggota ANBU para gadis termasuk dalam satu bus. Namun sekali lagi, sang ketua ANBU, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada di dalam bus ini. Perasaan gelisah semakin menjadi-jadi dalam benak Hinata. Dia duduk ditempatnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, sungguh dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Sudah seharian ini dirinya tak melihat Naruto, pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui kepalanya. Namun ia akan selalu percaya bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja, dan ia berencana mencari Naruto saat sudah sampai di bioskop nanti.

CIIITTT

Bus yang ditumpangi para ANBU dan para gadis berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah toko elektronik di samping lampu merah itu. Yah, bukan toko itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun apa yang ada di TV yang menjadi model produk yang berada di salah satu sisi toko itu. TV yang lumayan banyak karena disusun sebagaimana rupa itu menampilkan sebuah gambaran…. dirinya ?

Yah sebuah gambaran dirinya tengah tersenyum yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak ingat kapan ekspresi itu dia tampilkan. Dengan cepat ia langsung mencolek Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya,

"Sakura-chan, coba kau lihat itu." Sakura langsung menoleh pada arah yang ditunjukan Hinata, "Lihat apa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Itu, lihat gambar it-"

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti, ia kembali terkaget. Sekarang TV itu sedang menampilkan iklan produk biasa, bukannya gambaran dirinya yang ia lihat sebelumnya. "Tidak, lupakan saja." ujar Hinata, dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, namun sesegera ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi mereka masih berjalan. Sedikit lagi mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, berniat melihat warna biru yang sangat mirip dengan manik lelaki yang dicintainya pada hamparan langit luas di atas sana.

Namun kembali lagi matanya melebar melihat sebuah baliho digital yang terletak pada bagian atas sebuah gedung. Dan tentu saja bukan baliho itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan apa yang ditampilkan baliho itu. Di baliho itu, sedang ditampilkan sebuah video dimana terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah tertawa dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dan gadis itu adalah…. dirinya ?

Kembali hal ini membuat Hinata bingung, tadi di lampu merah sekarang di baliho, ada apa sebenarnya, begitulah pikiran Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergerak mengucek matanya sendiri, dan sekali lagi ia melihat baliho itu. Dia terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya selama perjalanan ini, baliho itu sekarang tengah menampilkan sebuah iklan shampoo dimana ada sebuah wanita yang tersenyum manis yang menjadi bintang iklannya, pemandangan ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Hinata menggeleng, mencoba membuang pemikiran yang sedari tadi menghantuinya entah apa itu, 'Mungkin aku lagi banyak pikiran'. batin Hinata, dia kemudian sedikit memijit pelipisnya berharap tidak ada pikiran aneh-aneh lagi yang hinggap di kepalanya.

.

.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Para siswa-siswi berhamburan berjalan keluar bus dan berbaris di parkiran gedung bioskop itu menunggu pengarahan dari para guru.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai. Kami dari pihak sekolah sudah menyewa dua studio di bioskop ini, yaitu studio 1 dan studio 2. Karena seluruh siswa tidak muat dalam satu studio, maka kami akan membaginya. " Tsunade membuka pengarahan. "Kelas XII-IPA1 dan XII-IPA3 di studio 1, dan XII-IPA2 dan XII-IPA 4 di studio 2." lanjut Tsunade.

"Sekarang mari kita masuk, jangan berdesakkan dan masuk yang teratur. Dan jangan membuat onar didalam."

Dan kalimat penutup dari pengarahan Tsunade pun terdengar, semua siswa pun dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung bioskop itu.

.

.

.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ada yah ? kemana dia ?' batin Hinata berkata, sekarang anggota ANBU dan para gadis sudah berada dalam studio 1 karena mereka semua termasuk dalam kelas XII-IPA1 dan Yumi XII-IPA3. Film sudah mau diputar, bahkan seluruh siswa sudah memenuhi ruangan studio ini.

"Hey, itukan orang tuanya Naruto ?" seorang pria yang duduk di belakang Hinata berkata, pria itu adalah Kiba. ANBU dan para gadis langsung melihat arah yang dimaksudkan Kiba, dan benar saja. Seorang Wanita berambut merah scarlet tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria berambut kuning, atau pirang, atau terserah apapun itu #plakk. Mereka duduk di barisan paling depan, dimana ada beberapa guru seperti Tsunade dan Jiraya serta Kakashi dan Shizune disana.

Namun sepertinya pikiran Hinata masih tertuju pada Naruto. Dia celingak celinguk berniat mencari, namun semua itu sia-sia, dia tak dapat menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Hinata hendak berdiri menuju orang tua Naruto untuk bertanya dimana Naruto, namun karena filmnya sudah dimulai dan Hinata tak ingin mengganggu orang lain, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Selama film diputar, Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dia hanya gelisah di tempatnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto, namun nomor-nya tidak aktif. Sudah dari tadi pagi seperti ini, Hinata tambah khawatir saja pada Naruto.

Film yang diputar sangat mendidik. Film-nya bercerita tentang seorang anak yang ditinggal ayahnya dan dititipkan pada Bibinya karena urusan pekerjaan. Setelah lulus dari jenjang pendidikan HighSchool, sang anak berusaha mencari ayahnya. Perjuangan sang anak sangat berat, mulai dari harus mencari biaya kehidupan dan bekerja menjadi maid, bahkan juga mejadi pembantu di sebuah rumah orang kaya yang pernah berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Namun sayang film ini sad ending. Saat sang anak menemukan ayahnya, ternyata beliau sudah meninggal dunia. Dan sang anak pun menjalani kehidupannya mulai dari bawah lagi, dan akhirnya menjadi orang sukses. Film ini mengajarkan kita untuk tidak menyerah dalam mengejar sesuatu, dan juga selalu tabah dalam mengatasi berbagai cobaan.

Sekarang di layar hanya tertulis 'The End' pertanda bahwa film-nya telah berakhir. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal, lampu studionya tidak menyala. Hinata heran, mengingat lampu studio selalu menyala saat film yang diputar telah berakhir. Yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, semua siswa dan para guru tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari bangku mereka. Seolah masih ada sesuatu yang ditayangkan.

Namun segera Hinata menepis pemikiran anehnya lagi ketika mengingat ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Hinata hendak berdiri dari bangkunya, namun tiba-tiba…

CKLIK

Mata Hinata terbelalak, sungguh dirinya saat ini sangat terkejut. Layar tadi tiba-tiba saja menampilkan cuplikan-cuplikan video pendek. Yah itu sih wajar saja, namun video pendek ini adalah gambaran dari dirinya sendiri.

_Kau…_

Sebuah suara yang sepertinya tidak asing terdengar sebagai pengiring cuplikan beberapa video pendek tersebut.

_Ya, kau…_

Sepertinya Hinata mengenal suara ini.

_Menurutku, kau sangat indah._

Hinata masih berusaha mengenal suara yang terdengar itu. Layar studio itu menampilkan gambaran Hinata dalam berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari tertawa, tersenyum, malu, merona, bahkan ada saat ia tertidur.

_Kau seindah bulan.._

_Yang selalu memancarkan kilauannya saat kau muncul_

_._

_Matamu juga sangat indah, senada dengan warna bunga lavender yang melambangkan ketenangan._

_Helaian rambutmu yang halus, juga sangat menawan._

_Menurutku kau sangat sempurna._

_Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat. _

Hinata mulai mengenali suara ini, dan maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rona merah sudah memenuhi pipinya.

_Namun.._

_Bukan hanya itu yang membuatmu sangat indah._

_Sikapmu terhadap sesama juga sungguh luar biasa._

_Kau baik.._

_Perhatian.._

_Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri._

Yang dapat dilakukan Hinata hanya mematung ditempatnya, menutup mulutnya, sungguh ia kehabisan kata-kata.

_Entah bagaimana aku menggambarkan kesempurnaanmu._

_Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya,.._

_Kau terlalu sempurna.._

_Dan Kesempurnaanmu, telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu._

CKLIK

Cuplikan video tadi berakhir, ruangan studio itu pun terang karena lampu studionya menyala. Suasanya sunyi, tak ada seorangpun yang bersuara. Hinata sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu, jadi ini alasan kenapa ia tak dapat melihatnya seharian ini.

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria tampan dengan stelan tuksedo putih. Pria ini berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan berbadan tinggi. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah microphone kecil, ia berhenti saat posisinya tepat di tengah layar, ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap seluruh penonton disana. Ia menarik nafas sesaat,..

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku mohon turunlah."

Mohon pria itu, suaranya terdengar di seluruh gedung bioskop melalui beberapa speaker yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Ya, seluruh gedung dapat mendengar suaranya.

Dan bukan itu saja, tiba-tiba dua orang pria, salah satunya berambut raven dan satunya lagi pria berkulit pucat muncul dari samping kiri dan kanan, serta membawa…. Kamera ?

Ya, mereka tengah memegang kamera yang biasanya dipakai untuk TV show. Dan salah satu kamera itu ditujukan pada sang pria pirang, satunya lagi pada Hinata yang masih duduk ditempatnya. Dan seluruh bioskop dapat melihat cuplikan itu dari seluruh TV yang disediakan bioskop untuk melihat preview sebuah film. Jadi seluruh orang di gedung bioskop ini dapat melihatnya. Hinata baru sadar kalau kedua orang yang memegang kamera itu tidak bersama mereka daritadi.

Hinata merasa pundaknya ditepuk, dan dengan segera ia menoleh melihat para gadis yang tengah tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk bersamaan. Hinata mengerti, dan juga balas mengangguk kecil.

Perlahan Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga studio itu karena memang ia dan komplotannya tadi duduk di bagian atas studio. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap pria pirang didepannya. Setelah berada tepat didepan sang pria, Hinata berhenti dan masih tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata…"

Kata pria itu lembut, Hinata masih diam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari si pria.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, kalau ini tiba-tiba…"

Seluruh aktivitas di bioskop terhenti. Semua orang menatap TV yang sekarang tengah menampilkan sesuatu yang menurut mereka luar biasa itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Hinata masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sangat merah sekarang. Namun si pria malah menjadi gugup dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa romantis…" kata sang pria dengan sayu.

"Aku juga bodoh dalam hal cinta… benar-benar bodoh malahan…"

"Namun…"

"Hari ini,… detik ini juga…"

"Didepan seluruh teman-teman sekolah kita, dan dihadapan seluruh pengunjung gedung bioskop ini…"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…."

Pria kuning ini menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan walaupun dia tau itu juga sia-sia.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Hinata." setelah mengatakan ini, para penonton mengangkat selembar kertas dari bawah bangku penonton. Kertas-kertas itu terdiri dari beberapa gambar dan jika diangkat dan disatukan akan menjadi sebuah pola bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU'. Layar yang tadi gelap juga menyala dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan jepang yang berarti 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, air matanya juga tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia menangis melihat semua ini. Dia benar-benar tak bisa percaya, apakah ini mimpi ?. Sementara sang pria malah tercengang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Hiks.."

"Eh ?" pria itu terkejut bukan main, apa gadis didepannya ini sedang menangis ? apa dia berbuat kesalahan ?.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" suara seseguhan gadis ini terdengar melalui microphone yang dipegang pria itu, sehingga semua orang dapat mendengarnya. Wajah Hinata memerah, air matanya mengalir deras, dan dirinya bertambah sesegukan.

"Hi-Hinata ? ke-kenapa kau menangis ?"

"Hiks… baka…"

"Eh ?" pria ini terkejut lagi, apa yang dia lakukan ini salah ?

"Hiks..Naruto-kun…no..baka..hiks.."

Terasa seperti sebuah pedang tak kasat mata menusuk jantung pria bernama Naruto ini, rasa sakit menjalar kedadanya. Kalau Hinata berkata begitu berarti…

GREPPP

"Eh ?" yah, entah sudah berapa kata 'Eh' yang sudah keluar dari mulut Naruto hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluk Naruto, dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya diam mematung.

"Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik seindah samudra itu.

"…kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan Hinata. Serasa seluruh beban dipundaknya hilang begitu saja. Jika Hinata berbicara begitu, berarti…

Tanpa disadari senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto, tangannnya perlahan membalas pelukan Hinata. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus punggung gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Gomen ne, aku memang baka."

Yah mereka berpelukan di hadapan seluruh orang yang ada di bioskop ini. Seolah dunia milik mereka berdua,..

PROK PROK PROK

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah penonton, dan itu berasal dari beberapa anggota ANBU dan para gadis disana.

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK

Perlahan penonton lain mulai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, dan semakin lama semakin banyak yang melakukan itu.

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK

Yah, sekarang seluruh bioskop pun bertepuk tangan. Walaupun ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak menonton secara langsung, namun itu tidak mengurangi kesan luar biasa dari sebuah pernyataan cinta seorang pria pada seorang gadis ini.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan, bahkan pelukan mereka terasa lebih erat. Seluruh siswa dan siswi juga para guru menyoraki mereka, tidak terkecuali pasangan suami istri nyentrik yang duduk paling depan baris penonton. Setelah lumayan lama berpelukan, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Terlihat wajah Hinata memerah seluruhnya, dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, yang malah membuatnya semakin manis saja.

"Kyaaaa Naru-chan, kau hebat."

Tak disangka seorang wanita berambut merah berlari kedepan dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"AHH,, Ka-Kaa-chan ? Kenapa kau disini ?"

BLETAK

Kushina selaku Kaa-chan Naruto menjitak sang anak setelah selesai berpelukan. "Ittai…"

"Apa begitu cara menyambut orang tuamu yang rela datang untuk melihat kondisi anak tercintanya ?"

"Go-gomenasai."

Pria lain berambut pirang yang lumayan panjang pun ikut maju kedepan, diikuti seorang wanita berambut cream berdada super #duagh, juga seorang pria lagi berambut putih panjang.

"Kyaaa, aku akan dapat cicit." jeritan Tsunade dengan lebaynya langsung memeluk Kushina, "Iya, dan aku akan dapat cucu, Kaa-san." Kushina membalas sambil menjerit dengan model yang sama seperti Tsunade. Sementara Minato dan Jiraya menyalami Naruto dan Hinata memberi selamat, wajah Hinata benar-benar merah sekarang.

Semua orang disitu sweatdrop melihat reuni keluarga ini. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh #ditendang.

"CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM CIUM."

Tiba-tiba saja penonton bersorak, membuat Naruto dan Hinata merona bersamaan. Dan entah kenapa seluruh orang di gedung bioskop itu juga menyoraki mereka. Jadi seluruh manusia menyoraki kata 'cium' kecuali Tsunade dan Kushina yang malah ber- kyaa kyaa ria disana. Jika kau tahu, Sasuke dan Sai selaku kameramen juga masih merekam, jadi semuanya masih terlihat jelas oleh semua orang di bioskop itu.

Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata dan dibalas juga oleh Hinata, sekarang keduanya saling menatap. Mengagumi keindahan dari sosok dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata menutup matanya, menunggu sesuatu yang sudah lama ia mau. Penonton tambah histeris… makin dekat.. dekat.. dekat… dan..

CUP

Dua insan remaja beda gender yang sedang bermadu cinta. Sekarang tengah berciuman di depan seluruh orang di sebuah gedung bioskop. Ya, SELURUH ORANG DI GEDUNG BIOSKOP. Yang menonton menyambut kisah romantis mereka dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan. Masa muda memang indah. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ada beberapa siswi yang pingsan dari arah bangku penonton karena menyaksikan adegan romantis ini.

.

.

.

Benar-benar akhir yang indah.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"Wah ayo cepat, hasilnya sudah keluar."

Segerombolan siswa terlihat sedang berlari di lorong salah satu sekolah. Tujuan mereka hanya satu… mading.

Setelah sampai didepan papan mading, mereka berhenti. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, mereka menatap daftar nama di mading itu.

1 . Nara Shikamaru

2 . Hyuuga Hinata

3 . Haruno Sakura

4 . Uchiha Sasuke

5 . Shimura Sai

6\. Tenten

7\. Hyuuga Neji

9\. Matsuri

10\. Yamanaka Ino

Itulah 10 daftar teratas dari list yang terdapat di mading itu. Sepertinya nama-nama mereka terdengar tak asing yah. Mereka adalah beberapa anggota ANBU dan para gadis yang terkenal di NHS. Dan itu adalah daftar peringkat nilai ujian kelulusan yang mereka ikuti sekitar sebulan lalu.

"Wah Hime-ku peringkat 2. Selamat yah, Hime" Naruto memberi selamat pada Hinata, membuat Hinata hanya merona merah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Hey Shika, kenapa kau bisa paling atas ? kau kan selalu tidur." protes Naruto pada Shikamaru disebelahnya. Sekarang seluruh anggota ANBU dan para gadis tengah melihat daftar nilai mereka. "Cih, mendokusai. Jangan tanya aku."

"Dan kau Gaara, kenapa kau di peringkat 12 ? kau kan selalu main game." Kembali Naruto memprotes Gaara.

"Main game itu juga termasuk belajar, Ketua" jawab Gaara dengan nada sedikit mengejek, membuat Naruto tambah jengkel. Namun sesaat di menoleh kearah Neji.

"Nii-san peringkat tujuh yah, selamat yah Nii-san." ujar Naruto, "Terima kasih Naruto" jawab Neji. Di sisi lain Hinata malah kebingungan sendiri, "Nii-san ?" hadeh, sepertinya dia belum tahu.

"Yumi-chan, kau peringkat berapa ?" tanya Sakura pada Yumi disebelahnya tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku peringkat 11." jawab Yumi dengan tersenyum.

"Hey rubah, aku di no. 22 kau berapa ?" tiba-tiba Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hehe, kau berhutang semangkuk ramen jumbo padaku, aku di no. 16"

"HAAAHH ? bagaimana bisa, rubah ? pasti kau nyontek kan ?" tuduh Kiba sembarangan.

"Enak saja, ini karena aku belajar bersama Hime-ku ini." ujar Naruto semangat dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata membuat sang empu kembali 'mendidih' dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting nilai kita semuanya bagus kan ?" Neji menengahi teman-temannya.

"Hn"

"Yah, betul."

"Hehe, betul itu Nii-san."

Naruto langsung menaruh tangannya dan Hinata kedepan, dan anggota ANBU dan para gadis menyatukan seluruh tangan mereka ke tengah. Setelah tangan mereka bersatu, Naruto bergumam…

"ANBU…"

"…and The Girls." gumaman Naruto dibalas seluruh gadis disana. Dengan semangat mereka berteriak…

"YOOSSSHHHHAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Terlihat tujuh pria berbaris sejajar di depan pagar sebuah universitas terbesar dan terkenal di Kota Konoha. Universitas itu bernama 'Konoha University'. Mereka semua memakai kaos polos yang di lapisi jacket kulit hitam khas grub mereka.

Tujuh pria ini dipimpin oleh seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat ditengah, sedang memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini, Dobe ?" tanya seorang berambut raven yang berdiri disebelah kanan si pemimpin.

"Tentu saja. Ini pasti menyenangkan" jawab si pemimpin dengan yakinnya. Ia menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Okey, are you ready for school ?" kembali sang pemimpin berguman yang dijawab anggukan seluruh anggotanya.

.

.

.

THE END (for really)

.

.

.

Next

=== "ANBU and The Girls : University" ===

.

.

.

.

Hai minna-san, saya kembali lagi nih. Sekarang saya bawa chapter terakhir ANBU and The Girls. Menurut para readers gimana ? feel-nya gimana ? trus pernyataan cintanya gimana ? saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan di chapter terakhir ini.

Maaf juga kalau updatenya agak lama. Soalnya baru selesai diketik, dan langsung saya publish. Beneran, saya pusing banget kerja chap terakhir ini. Dan mudah-mudahan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Dan saya rasa juga endingnya kecepatan yah ? maaf yah, saya benar-benar kehabisan ide.

Sekedar info ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik. (6000 words lebih, tanpa A.N)

Oh iya, saya juga berencana buat sequelnya yang berjudul 'ANBU and The Girls : University'. Yah, saya minta saran sama para readers, bagaimana pendapat anda ? apa memang harus saya bikin sequelnya ? mohon bantuannya. Saya ini memang aneh, saya yang menulis cerita ini, tapi saya juga suka sekali baca cerita ini, jadi saya tidak mau cepet-cepet tamat. Makanya saya berencana bikin sekuelnya.

Terus untuk chap terakhir ini saya sungguh minta maaf kalau feel romance pernyataan cintanya kurang dapat. Beneran, cuman ini ide terbaik saya untuk buat pernyataan cintanya Naruto. Jadi kalau memang kurang bagus, saya sungguh minta maaf.

Yah, sekarang saya akan balas review dulu :

**TomatoCherry0225 : Wah cepet banget review-nya, makasih. Ini sudah di update, maaf yah kalau kurang bagus. Makasih banyak sudah review fic ini.**

**EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : Yah maafkan saya atas typo-nya. Waduhh, rate M ? saya memang mau buat tapi sekarang belum ada ide, hehe. Makasih udah review.**

**Fury F : Ini sudah di lanjut, maaf kalau kurang bagus. Makasih udah review.**

**yudi arata : Ini udah di up kk. Yah, saya berterima kasih atas sarannya kk, dan disini saya sudah buat seluruh siswa dan para guru terlibat. Jadi bagaimana ? maaf kalau kurang bagus. Makasih banget yah kk, udah mau review selama ini.**

**IndigoRasengan23 : Ini udah lanjut.**

**Namikaze Ichza : Benarkah ? wah makasih banget yah. Sekuel memang saya mau bikin nantinya. Ditunggu yah, makasih udah review.**

**caesarpuspita : Ini udah up. Makasih yah, udah selalu review selama ini. **

**Istri Sasuke : waduh ada istrinya Sasu nih #plakk. Hehe, makasih udah review.**

**Divman : Ini udah dilanjut. Yup, ini chap terakhir, makasih yah udah review.**

**yudi : Wah makasih banyak yah. Ini udah NaruHina-nya, maaf kalau kurang bagus. Makasih yah udah review.**

**Yuuna Emiko : ini NaruHina-nya sudah. Maaf banget kalau kurang bagus. Makasih yah udah mau review.**

**Darknamikaze ss : Ini udah Naruto-nya. Maaf kalau kurang bagus yah, makasih udah mau review.**

**Fuma Shuriken : ini udah lanjut.**

**Asni Susanti : Hehe, yah memang agak lebay dan OOC sih, tapi mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalau kurang bagus yah. Makasih udah review.**

**arifff : Benarkah ? makasih banget yah. Ini udah di lanjut, tapi maaf banget kalau kurang bagus. Harapan saya juga mau dilanjut terus, dan mudah-mudahan saya juga selalu dapat ide untuk melanjutkannya #amin. Makasih udah review yah.**

**Ryuji Kazuto : Ini udah NaruHina-nya, maaf kalau kurang bagus yah. Makasih banget udah mau review.**

**NamikazeLee : Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalau kurang bagus yah.**

**HyuNami NaruNata : Saya aja belum pernah lihat #plakk. Ini si Naruto-nya, maaf kalau kurang sweet yah, dan maaf juga agak lama updatenya. Makasih udah review.**

**alfi : Untuk KakaShizu saya belum sempat bikin, karena saya fokus ke anggota ANBU dulu. Tapi saya juga berencana buat side story tentang KakaShizu sih (Nih author banyak rencananya #bletak. Maaf updatenya agak lama.**

**mitosenju : **

**Gyaahh, saya sudah banget lepas dari typo :3 . ini udah NaruHina-nya, bagaimana menurut mito-san ? maaf yah kalau kurang bagus, dan saya harap juga gak anti klimaks. **

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih karena mito-san selalu memberi pengoreksian dan saran-saran saat mereview. Makasih banget yah mito-san.**

**naruhina kudo 123 : Ini udah NaruHina-nya, maaf yah kalau kurang bagus dan kurang sweet. Dan makasih banyak udah mau review.**

**Ikha Hime : Ini udah di lanjut, Makasih udah review yah.**

**Areilla Mitsumi : Waduh, nggak dimarahin tetangga tuh teriak" ?#plakk. Maaf yah, kalau NaruHina-nya kurang sweet, dan makasih udah review.**

**galuhkirana159 : Makasih yah, dan maaf ini upnya agak lama dan gak secepat Minato. Makasih juga udah mau review yah.**

**fuu-chan : Ini udah dilanjut, makasih banyak yah udah mau review.**

Sekali lagi saya sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau review, fav and follow fic saya ini. Makasih juga yang sudah memberikan saran, dan beberapa pengoreksian untuk berbagai kesalahan di fic ini. Tanpa anda semua, fic ini tidak mungkin bisa saya lanjutkan. Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu.

Dan karena ini chap terakhir, saya hanya dapat menyampaikan sampai jumpa lagi di fic-fic saya yang lainnya. Bye-bye….

.

Note : Update perbaikan typo, dan kata-kata yang kurang pas. Namun karena author hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan (Eaaaa #buagh), jika masih ada typo dan sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan.

Oke Jaa ne.

Tanaka-kun desu ~


End file.
